A Long Time Coming
by ttaylorrmmariee
Summary: When Ziva kisses Tony in the elevator he is left completely and utterly shocked. But it's what he always wanted... Right? Please review! Chapter 47 is up! Will update soon! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tony looked over at Ziva and stared. Even now as she worked, looking as serious as ever, she was beautiful.

Her hair was up in a tidy bun, her makeup simple and flattering. Her teal turtleneck sweater hugged her and showed off her gentle curves. Her lips shimmered lightly and as Tony looked at her he had the sudden urge to walk over and kiss her.

He was completely engrossed in staring at her he was completely unaware that she had looked up from her paperwork and noticed.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

Tony snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "What?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

Ziva looked apologetically at him. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt a thought?"

"Of sorts..." Tony murmured trying his best to keep from blushing.

Ziva could tell that something wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

Tony shook his head and went back to filling out his paperwork. He skimmed it and signed the bottom. He shoved the rest of the papers into a folder and moved it into a pile. He picked up the next folder and took the papers out and began to read.

"Tony?" She pressed him.

He just shook his head again and kept reading the papers.

"Tell me." Ziva begged.

Tony shook his head again shoving the papers into its respective folder.

"Cat stole your tongue?" Ziva asked giving him a tiny smile.

Tony chuckled. "It's cat got your tongue and no, I just don't wanna talk about it."

XX

Ziva gave him a look and Tony began to feel uncomfortable. He picked up his phone, flipped it open, put it to his ear, and pretended to be on the phone.

Ziva just stared at him.

"Dinozzo." He said and tried to avoid Ziva's eyes.

He waited a minute to make it more believable that he was on the phone than he said, "Oh hey."

Ziva went back to her computer and her fingers flew swiftly over the keys.

Tony continued to talk to the phone as if someone were on the other end for a couple more minutes until his phone actually rang in his hands.

He jumped and dropped his phone. Ziva looked up and tried to hide her laughing. He bent down to pick up the phone and tried to ignore her.

Tony blushed a deep red and walked over and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He shoved the phone into his pocket, gave Ziva a quick glance, and made his way quickly towards the elevator.

Right as the elevator doors began to shut Ziva stuck her hand between the door and they opened back up. She stepped inside and stood beside him.

It was more than obvious Tony was uncomfortable, he shifted his feet and avoided eye contact with her.

As soon as the elevator began to move Ziva reached over and stopped the elevator.

"What is wrong?" She asked moving closer to him.

They were but inches apart. Tony looked down and searched Ziva's face. He looked down at her lips and again felt the sudden urge to kiss them.

Tony dropped his backpack to the floor and turned away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Hey." Ziva said grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"What Ziva? What?" Tony sassed, yelling slightly. He was getting frustrated. When he saw the look on Ziva's face he immediately regretted to tone he had used.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I shouldn't have been so rude."

Ziva shrugged it off and grinned gently at him. "It's okay. I should not have pressed you. I did not know you were in such a bad mood. I just want to make sure you are okay."

Tony smiled kindly at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me and my head is killing me."

Ziva laughed. "You shouldn't think too much."

Tony chuckled quietly and looked to the floor. "You're right."

He turned around and bent over to retrieve his bag from the floor of the elevator but before he could Ziva whispered, "Tony."

He turned around to her to find out what she wanted and she leapt into his arms and crashed her mouth onto his.

XX

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeper. She placed her hands on both sides of his face. Her mouth was warm under his. His body was tingling. He had never felt so alive.

Her mouth moved slowly under his. He had waited for this moment for so long and it was finally happening.

They eventually broke apart and Ziva looked up at Tony and blushed. She adjusted her shirt and pressed the elevator button again. The elevator began to move again and neither of them said a word.

When they came to a stop Tony turned to Ziva.

"Zi..." He whispered. He was at an utter loss for words.

When the doors opened Ziva walked out without another word and left Tony standing alone in the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I'd like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed or followed my story so far. This is my first story so this is kinda like a big deal for me. I'm glad you liked it so far and I promise that there will be many more chapters to come! This chapter has some McGee in it, I hope you enjoy it!Thank you and please review!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Tony stepped off of the elevator and walked slowly back to his desk smiling like a complete idiot. He was absolutely glowing.

Tony sat down in his chair, leaned back, put his feet on his desk, and put his hands behind his head. He laughed a little and licked his lips. He could still taste her. Minty.

McGee looked over at him and raised his eyebrow. "What happened?

"What do you mean?" Tony asked still a little dazed.

McGee rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer screen. "You know exactly what I mean. 5 minutes ago you stormed out of here and then you come back all... smiley."

Tony laughed and looked over at McGee. "Nothing happened."

"Tony?" McGee asked skeptically.

"Nothing." Tony insisted laughing a little as he did. He felt bad lying to his friend but knew that now wasn't the best time to tell him.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't your panties in a bunch Probie, I'll tell you eventually." Tony told him.

"Whatever you say. You just look so... happy." McGee said typing some paperwork up onto his computer.

Tony gave McGee a puzzled look. "What?"

McGee shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He flushed and looked at Tony.

"It's just uh-. I-um. What I mean is uh-" He stammered.

Tony laughed. "Don't sweat it McStammer, I knew what you meant. I was kidding."

McGee took a deep breath and smiled at him. Tony sat up and shifted some paper work around his desk and began to clean it up a bit.

McGee turned back to his computer and continued typing just minding his own business.

Tony tossed out papers and garbage that cluttered his desk. He sorted the paperwork and piled it neatly. He looked over at McGee and smiled.

"Hey McGee?" He called as he continued to clear off his desk.

"Yes, Tony?" McGee asked still engrossed in whatever he had been typing on the computer screen.

Tony looked at him and swallowed. "Maybe one day we can you know..." He cleared his throat. "have a guys night. Like video games, beer, and delivery pizza."

McGee looked up from the screen and grinned at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'd like that." McGee told him.

Tony sat up and took a quick breath. "I mean we don't have to if you don't want to."

McGee shook his head. "No Tony, I would really love to."

Tony nodded and smiled at him. "Okay... okay, it'll be fun."

"Yes, yes it will." McGee agreed and turned back to his screen and continued typing.

Tony also went back to his paperwork. But he felt different. Changed. He was happy. Different, but happy. He took a deep breath and felt like a whole new person. But it was good. He felt renewed. He thought that this may have been the break he was looking for. The start of something new. And he knew that Ziva had everything to do with it.

"Something really good must have happened." McGee muttered.

Tony began to laugh. Long and loud. A big hearty laugh, and boy did it feel good.

XX

Just before 5 o'clock McGee began to pack up his things and clear the paperwork from his desk.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked suspiciously looking over at him while finishing up his own work.

"Home." McGee said, turning his computer monitor off and picking up his bag. He walked over and stood in front of Tony's desk.

"Home?" Tony asked looking up at him. "So early?"

McGee looked at him and gave him a tiny smile. "Yeah well, believe it or not I have a date tonight."

Tony laughed a little. "Really?"

"Really really." McGee smiled.

"Nice going McLovin'!" Tony whistled. He gave his friend a high-five. "Who is she? Come on I need details!"

McGee laughed and took a deep breath. "Her name is Taylor and we met two days ago when we both reached for the last copy of Fight Club at the video store."

Tony chuckled quietly. "Nice. What does she look like?"

"Tall, skinny, red hair, freckles, and not to mention her amazing personality." McGee said smiling. It was clear he was in aw of her.

"Personality isn't a look." Tony muttered.

McGee gave him a playful shove. "You know what I mean."

"I know, not get out of here. Go home, go get ready, and go get her, McStudmuffin."

McGee laughed and walked off towards the elevator.

"And McGee?" Tony called right as the elevator doors began to close.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

They exchanged a smile and just like that Mcgee was gone. Tony sat back down in his chair and glanced over at Ziva's empty desk and waited.

XX

Ziva wandered back to her desk and sat down. Tony and her were the only ones left. It was late.

Ziva looked at McGee's desk and noticed it was empty.

"Where is he?" She asked nodding to the desk.

"He left like three hours ago." Tony said as he scribbled something onto a pale yellow Post-It note.

"Oh." Ziva murmured as she signing off of her computer and grabbed her bag from behind her desk.

"Hey!" Tony called as she turned to leave. "Are you busy tonight? Wanna go out for some drinks?"

His voice shook, he was nervous like a little boy asking his crush out for the first time.

Ziva turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Tony smiled back and said, "Okay, we'll go home and change and whatever, then let's meet at the bar around eight?"

Ziva looked at her watch: 7:15.

"Perfect." She said. she turned to leave again but Tony stopped her again.

"Actually," He started, "why don't I pick you up and we'll go out to dinner?"

Ziva smiled graciously at him. "Even better."

Tony gave her a tiny, shy smile. "Okay, I'll pick you up at eight then."

"Can't wait." Ziva said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Me either." Tony whispered as she walked away.

After she got on the elevator and the doors closed, Tony walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Me either." He repeated in a voice hardly above a whisper.

XX

**Okay so I tried to show some Tony/McGee bromance, I hope I did okay. So what do you think about McGee's new lady friend? :) She may or may not be a character based off of myself. I do own her character. There will be a new chapter up shortly so sit tight! (It will probably be up later today!) Hehe. Thank you please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ready for the date? Hope you like it! Also some more Tony/McGee. Please review! P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

XX

At exactly 8 o'clock there was a knock at Ziva's apartment door. She put her earrings on and ran to open the door.

"Come in, I'll be ready in just a minute." Ziva said smiling.

But Tony didn't respond or move a muscle. He was at a loss for words.

Ziva looked absolutely stunning.

Her hair was slightly curled, her lips a light pink, her eyes were shining, and a light blush accented her cheekbones. She was dressed in a little black dressed that was made of silk. It had capped sleeves and a V-neck. Her earrings matched her sterling silver necklace and she wore a simple silver band ring. She had on white pump heels that gave the outfit a perfect finishing touch.

"What?" Ziva asked when she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing. It's just- you just-." He began but he couldn't find the right words.

Ziva gave him a crooked glance and laughed a little. "Yes?"

Tony sighed deeply and smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning."

Ziva blushed and grabbed her purse from it's place on the arm of her couch.

"Thank you, Tony." She said graciously.

He smiled as she ran over to retrieve her coat from the closet in her hallway. She walked back to him and slid into the coat.

"Ready?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Ready." She affirmed taking his arm without hesitation. He smiled down at her and after Ziva shut and locked her apartment door, they were off.

XX

They sat at a tiny table for two, each with a small glass of white wine sitting in front of them. They talked and laughed about anything and everything. And while they waited for their food both began to feel something they hadn't before. Neither of them knew exactly what it was but they both knew whatever it was it was good.

"So tell me Tony," Ziva said twirling her finger around the rim of the wine glass. "are you happy?"

He readjusted himself on his chair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Tony. Are you happy?"

Tony thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "No, not really. I'm... lonely. I don't have fun anymore. Going home with a waitress on Friday nights has lost its appeal. It doesn't make me happy anymore. I'm tired of one night stands. I want a real relationship, something permanent. I want to settle down, get married, have kids, live in a big house. I want to have the life I've always wanted and I want to have it soon."

He laughed a little getting slightly embarassed. "To tell the truth, being here with you right now is the happiest I've felt in a really long time."

He leaned over the table and took her hands in his own.

Ziva blushed and didn't really know what to say.

Tony chuckled and then asked, "Are you happy?"

Ziva laughed and said, "No. Right now, with you, I am. But recently I have been so busy being upset about Ray I haven't had time to be happy."

Tony nodded. "So are you done with him then?"

It was a tough question and Ziva didn't really know the answer. Because even though her head told her 'yes', her heart told her 'no'.

She swallowed, closed her eyes, and whispered, "No."

Tony nodded but was a little disheartened by the answer. He had been hoping that she had moved on.

Ziva then opened her eyes and then said to him, "And I know what your thinking. But even though he did all that shit to me I still have... feelings for him. I think it's because he made me happy. And even though right now he isn't really making me all that happy, he did at some point. He made me happier then I had been in a long time. He showed me that I didn't have to spend my life miserable and alone. He showed me that I am too uptight and that I am still young and have a right to be happy. And for a long time I hadn't been happy. I put anyone and everyone before me and I shouldn't have. I put my feelings last and that's not how it should be. After everything that has happened recently I told myself to suck it up and to just go on. I came to realize that every time I opened up my heart I got hurt. And then I just shut down and kicked everyone out because I was too scared to get hurt again. Then I met Ray and yes I was stupid and yes maybe I fell too hard for him but even though he broke my heart he taught me how to love again."

It was silent for a moment and it was then Tony realized Ziva had tears in her eyes.

Tony reached his hand up and gently touched her cheek. One tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. Tony brushed the tear away with his thumb and felt his heart break.

Ziva had cracked. Under her tough, kick-ass exterior was a woman inside whose heart had been broken and Tony felt that there was a part of him that could help her fix it. He saw the pain that she felt and he would pay any price to make it go away. He would do absolutely anything.

Ziva quickly wiped her face and cleared her throat. "I am sorry." She murmured.

"No." Tony said shaking his head. "Don't be sorry. It's perfectly normal to be upset. If you weren't, I would be extremely concerned."

She nodded and sniffed a little.

"Zi, you know I'll always be there for you right?" He asked her.

Ziva smiled brightly at him. "I know, Tony."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I will always be there to listen. Always."

Ziva was deeply touched by Tony's words. But just as she went to say something back their food arrived and she smiled and kept the words to herself.

XX

After they finished eating, Tony left a hundred dollar bill on the table and offered Ziva his hand. She took it and then they headed back to his car.

"That was lovely." Ziva said as Tony walked her upstairs to her apartment.

"We should do it again sometime." Tony smiled as they stopped in front of Ziva's front door.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Thank you." She said to Tony simply. "For everything."

"You're very welcome, Miss David." He smiled.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. But it wasn't enough.

Ziva walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. She leaned in a pressed her lips against his. He put his hands on the back of her neck and kissed her back slowly.

They broke apart and they were both smiling like idiots.

"Goodnight, Ziva." Tony whispered.

"Goodnight, Tony." She whispered back. Then she walked into her apartment and shut the door.

XX

Right when Tony got home he pulled out his cellphone and dialed McGee's number.

"McGee." He answered in a quiet, groggy voice.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked throwing his keys onto his table and plopping down on the couch.

"Really great, thank for asking." McGee said and you could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Where'd you go."

"We went to dinner at the Whispering Pines Diner and then we took a walk down Main Street. We talked for a couple hours and we just get along so great."

"I'm happy for you, Probie. Is there a second date planned?" Tony asked sliding off his shoes.

"Yes actually. We are going ice skating Friday night."

Tony laughed. "Ice skating?"

McGee chuckled a little, "Yeah, she insisted."

Tony laughed again. "So you like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do." McGee said. "It's early, I know, but I already feel something."

"That's great, McGee." Tony smiled.

"Uh-huh." McGee said yawning a bit.

"Alright, McLadysman go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Tony laughed.

"Alright. Goodnight, Tony." McGee said.

"Goodnight, Tony."

XX

Ah! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I love to hear from ya'll. The new chapter will be up very soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING :There is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. ;) Enjoy and review if you can! P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Tony woke up early the next morning and rolled over. He was sweating. He ripped off his sheets and scratched his chest. He looked over at his wall. The clock read 4:27. Tony groaned and shoved his face back down into his pillow.

After laying in bed wide awake for another forty-five minutes Tony got up and stumbled onto his couch.

Tony sat up and just thought.

He thought about Ziva. Her hair, her laugh, that way her hands felt so grand in his, the feel of her lips on his. He could still feel her in his arms. He thought about her crying at the restaurant. The way she twirled her finger around her wine glass. He thought of her smile, her eyes, her lips, and he laughed as he thought about how cute her ass looked when she wore that one pair of cargo pants she owned.

While he was thinking about her, Tony felt something inside of his heart, a sort of fluttering. His his was beating fast and he couldn't stop smiling.

While he was thinking about her, he realized something. And the feeling was so strong.

His realization scared him. It was an unfamiliar territory. But Tony couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling that consumed him. He didn't know how to react or deal with the feeling but he knew that he had to do something. But could it be true? Was it really happening? Tony's head and heart both said 'yes'. And he didn't dare question it.

Tony realized that he was in love with Ziva David.

XX

Tony walked into the office and dropped off a coffee and a donut onto McGee's desk. "No sprinkles, just like you like it."

"Wow, thanks Tony." McGee said smiling digging right into his donut.

"No problem." Tony said placing a cinnamon roll and a french vanilla coffee on Ziva's desk.

She looked up at him in wonder. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Tony shrugged giving her a wink.

Ziva laughed. "Thank you, Tony."

"Don't mention it." He smiled, and after dropping off a black coffee at Gibbs's desk he took off running to the elevator with a Caf-Pow and a bouquet of black roses in his hands.

XX

"What the hell is up with Tony?" McGee asked Ziva as soon as he left.

Ziva gave him a crooked smile. "Is something wrong with him?"

McGee typed something into his computer and printed it out. "Well he is just acting really weird."

Ziva shrugged. "But he seems to be happy."

McGee looked at her. "Do you know why?"

Ziva shrugged. "You guys are close. I suspect he will tell you as soon as he is ready."

McGee nodded and took the printed paper and went to look for Gibbs.

XX

Tony walked into Abby's lab, handed her the Caf-Pow, and hid the roses behind his back.

"Tony, you're the best you know that?" She smiled taking a sip of the drink.

"Don't thank me yet." Tony smiled flashing his teeth and winked at her.

"What is it?" Abby squealed jumping up and down with excitement. Her pigtails bounced as she jumped.

Tony chuckled and handed her the bouquet.

"Oh Tony!" Abby gasped jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you like them." Tony laughed, thoroughly amused by her reaction.

"Why though?" She asked putting the flowers on her desk and walking back over to him.

"Because I could." He answered simply.

"Well thank you." She smiled beaming up at him.

"No problem, Abs." He whispered folding her into his arms.

She pushed him away a little. "What's up? What is all of this? You're... different."

Tony swallowed. He knew would would be one of the first to notice. She noticed everything.

"I-I feel different." He confessed.

"Is it a good different?" She asked him. She was concerned and she didn't even try to hide it.

Tony thought for a moment and a smile broke out across his face. "Yes."

Abby smiled at him. "Good. But what changed?"

Tony looked right into her eyes and whispered, "I love her."

Abby's eyes widened and she squealed, "Who?"

Almost right on queue Tony's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Abs. I gotta go." Tony apologized kissing her forehead. He left leaving Abby with so many unanswered questions and a puzzled look on her face.

XX

Tony walked out of the lab and flipped open his cellphone as he walked over to the elevator.

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." He mumbled while he waited.

"Tony?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes?" Tony asked switching the phone to his other ear as he entered the elevator.

"It's Ray." The man said.

"Oh." Tony murmured as he hit the button and the door shut.

"I need your help." He begged.

Tony laughed. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I love Ziva." Ray explained.

"Yeah well you're not the only one." Tony said.

"I want to propose to her." Ray told him.

Tony's mouth fell open. "What?"

Ray was quiet for a moment and then he whispered. "I love her."

Tony suddenly filled with rage. "You may love her, but you don't deserve her. Do you have any idea what you have done to her? You hurt her so bad. She trusted you and you turned around and you broke her. Do you have any idea what you had? You had everything. You had her. And then you went and fucked it up and then you want me to help you? I have known her for years and no guy has ever hurt her the way you have. And trust me, I will never let it happen again. You go near her again and I'll hunt to done, I promise you that."

"Tony..." Ray begged.

"Sorry Ray but I can't help you." Tony said and slammed his phone shut.

He stepped off the elevator, huffed, and shoved the phone into his pocket.

He stormed over to his desk and kicked his chair.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked him.

Tony sat down on his desk and held up his phone. "How the fuck did Ray get my number?"

He practically had steam coming out of his ears.

Ziva stood up and yelled, "What? He called you?"

Tony nodded solemnly. She was pissed too.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed. She walked over to the window.

Tony watched her nervously as she screamed at Ray through the phone.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She shouted. "My friends too. I don't want to be with you, Ray. I have moved on. And I suggest you do the same."

She stopped a moment and looked over at Tony. He wondered what he had said to her.

She shook her head. "If you call me or any one of my friends ever again I will get a restraining order, I swear to God!"

A pause. "No, Ray!"

Another pause. "I'm done with you, Ray. Have a nice life."

She slammed her phone shut and stormed over to the elevator.

Tony ran over to the elevator to follow her and as soon as he went in and stood next to her, she looked at him and he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Right when the doors closed he pressed the stop button.

"Hey." He murmured to her.

"Tony..." She cried and wrapped him in her arms.

He held her tight and gently shushed her.

"It's okay." He mumbled into her hair.

She sniffed and cried into his shoulder. He held her and never wanted to let her go. She relaxed a little and cried harder.

"I'm sorry." Tony mumbled. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

Ziva looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Tony asked her.

"Because I'm crying like a baby on you." Ziva cried.

Tony chuckled and hugged her close to him. "It's okay it's what I'm here for."

He kissed her forehead and she pulled him closer.

After a minute she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm done." She said fixing her shirt and adjusting her hair.

"You sure?" Tony asked with his hand hovering over the button.

"Yes." She said wiping her face again. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath.

Tony hit the button and the elevator began to move again.

XX

When the doors opened and Tony and Ziva went to get off the elevator they realized Gibbs was standing in front of the door waiting for them.

"You two, conference room, now." He said firmly and then walked off towards the conference room.

"Shit." Tony mumbled. "This cannot be good."

XX

**I thought Ray had to be mentioned at some point and I thought, Why not now? And so it kinda just happened. Ah. What do you guys think? And sorry for the little cliffhanger! New chapter will be up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go! Hope you like it! Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger :) There's a lot of cute Tiva moments in this hope you're ready :) P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

XX

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked once the three of them were in the conference room.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony said quickly and innocently.

"Not you." Gibbs said smacking him in the back of the head. Tony winced and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs gave Tony look a stern and then he looked at Ziva.

"Me?" She asked placing her hand on her chest.

Gibbs smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

Gibbs looked saw right through her lie. "Ziver, you don't ever cry. And when you do it's when you're alone. And you just cried, hard, in front of everyone, at work. I know you, and you don't do that. Now, tell me what happened."

Ziva just shrugged. "I got upset."

"About...?" Gibbs pressed.

Ziva just bit her lip and shook her head.

"Okay." Gibbs whispered. "Are you better now?"

"Yes." Ziva said nodding.

Gibbs gave her a unconvinced glance and tilted his head.

"Gibbs, I am fine." Ziva said trying to assure him.

Gibbs just looked at her and turned to Tony. Tony reached up and held the back of his head.

Gibbs ignored him and said, "Take her home."

"Yes, Boss." Tony said obediantly.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and went to protest but he shook his head. "No excuses."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ziva smiled and nodded slightly. And in a flash Gibbs was gone leaving Ziva and Tony in the conference room.

"Ready?" Tony asked her.

Ziva took a deep breath, forced a smile, and nodded.

XX

Ziva opened her door and walked into her empty apartment. Tony stood in the doorway awkwardly until Ziva smiled and said, "Come on."

She slid off her coat and put it on a hanger with her scarf and stuck them in the coat closet.

Her living room was tiny and cozy. It was an earthy room. Everything was neutral colored and had earthy accents. There was a huge cream colored couch in the center of the room, lamps on either side of it, a TV in front of it, and a book shelf filled to capacity to the right of it. There was brown carpet covering the floor that also went to the kitchen and down the hallway. There were no photographs or paintings on the walls. The room looked so... ordinary.

Ziva came over to him. "Can I get your coat?"

Tony had to resist the urge. "No, I should get going. I feel bad leaving Probie alone with Gibbs."

Ziva giggled but then pouted at him. "Please?" She begged.

Tony sighed. "Zi..."

"Please?" She whispered and kissed his neck gently.

"Okay. But only for a little while." Tony said shrugging out of his coat and tossing it onto the arm of the couch.

Ziva pushed him down onto the couch and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They both kicked off their shoes and snuggled together. Ziva curled up on Tony's chest and took a deep breath. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed in circles on her back.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned smiling up at him.

Ziva put her hands on Tony's chest and lifted her head up.

"Tony?" she asked him.

"Hmm?"

She smiled and whispered, "Hi."

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "You are so fucking cute sometimes, you know that?"

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. He grinned and moved his mouth on hers. She put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him a bit deeper. She pulled back from him and yawned.

He laughed at her a little. "Tired?"

She nodded and curled back up on Tony's chest.

Within minutes she fell asleep and Tony laid there watching her sleep. She was so cute when she slept. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was soft and quiet, her fingers were grabbing as his shirt her hair was splayed out on his chest and her body was all curled up on top of his.

He smiled and kissed her head again and then he drifted off to sleep.

XX

He woke up on Ziva's couch but she wasn't there.

"Zi?" He called groggily.

"Yes?" She called from the kitchen.

Tony got up, stretched, and made his way to the kitchen. He walked slowly and when he got into the kitchen he walked over to her. He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her head, and then sat down at the small table in the middle of her kitchen.

"Nice sleep?" She asked obviously amused.

Tony pointed a finger at her and smiled. "Hey, you fell asleep first."

"Yeah but I took a nap." She smirked.

"So did I." He argued.

"Yeah, but you took a four hour nap." She giggled.

"What?" Tony gasped.

"Yeah." Ziva grinned. "It's two o'clock now."

"Ugh." He groaned as his stomach began to growl rather violently.

Ziva giggled again and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Lunch is on me." Tony smiled.

Ziva giggled happily and ran to put her shoes on.

XX

They sat in a booth with the food they ordered piled high on the plates in front of them. They laughed and smiled and ate together just enjoying each others company.

Ziva took a spoonful of her pasta salad and offered it to Tony.

He opened his mouth playfully and she giggled as she spooned the food into it. She laughed as some of the noodles fell off of the spoon and into Ziva's lap.

But as she laughed Tony caught his breath.

She had never looked to beautiful then she had in that moment.

Her hair was glistening in the sun that filtered through the window, her eyes were sparkling, her nose wrinkled from laughing, and her little pink lips turned up in a laughing grin that showed off her perfect white teeth.

He couldn't help it, he leaned across the table and kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back.

Their waitress came over to refill Ziva's almost empty coffee cup. She had a smile on her face and a name tag on her uniform that read, "Andrea".

Tony and Ziva broke apart and smiled brightly at each other.

"I just have to tell you," Andrea said. "you are without a doubt the cutest couple I have ever seen."

Ziva beamed up at her. "Why thank you."

Tony smiled. "Yes, thank you very much."

The waitress nodded and left with her coffee pot to fill up another customer's cup who was sitting a couple booths away from them.

Ziva laughed quietly and spooned some more pasta salad into her mouth.

Tony picked up his burger and took a big bite. He chewed slowly and and decided to kick Ziva under the table.

She gasped and smiled at him. "Careful." She warned. "You're playing with fire."

"Mee-yow." Tony growled playfully.

Ziva grinned and then kicked him back a bit harder.

"Woah there." Tony laughed moving his leg out of her line of fire.

Ziva then found his leg again and kicked him a lot harder.

"Oh fu-" Tony began gritting his teeth.

"Sssshhh." Ziva hissed at him but was laughing all the same.

The waitress looked over at them and chuckled. "Knock it off you two."

Tony and Ziva both laughed and nodded.

Tony reached down and rubbed his leg. "I'm gonna get you for that later."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Ziva purred playfully.

"Depends on if this bruises of not." Tony said pulling up his pant leg and examining where he had been kicked.

Ziva dissolved into laughter and she laughed until she began to cry.

XX

Tony went home that night feeling happier than he had ever felt before. The whole day he was either laughing or smiling and he felt like a totally new man. He was loving everything about that was happening. He felt whole. Ziva completed him, she was simply his other half.

XX

Tony sat down in his recliner and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed and pressed the phone to his ear.

"McGee." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey McGee!" Tony said happily as he pulled off his shoes.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" McGee asked.

"I have to tell you something." Tony said reclining back in the chair and putting his feet up.

"Okay... I'm listening."

Tony took and a deep breath and reminded himself he needed to do this.

He fought it a little until the words finally escaped from his lips.

"I'm in love with Ziva."

McGee choked on whatever he was drinking and spit the liquid out. He coughed and coughed trying to clear his throat. And when he finally did he choked out, "WHAT?"

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled a little embarassed staring down at his feet.

"Wait," McGee said. "how did this happen? I didn't even know you were seeing each other."

"Oh, we're not." Tony said nonchalantly.

"What the hell is going on?" McGee moaned.

Tony chuckled. "Yesterday we kissed in the elevator and went out to dinner. Then today after I took her home we kissed more and took a nap together. Then we went out to lunch and just spent all day together."

McGee didn't know what to say. "Woah." He finally choked out.

"Yeah..." Tony sighed.

"Are you gonna tell her?" McGee asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her!" McGee yelled.

"Oh, right!" Tony laughed. " Uhh, I don't know. Should I?"

"If you really love her then yes."

"This early?"

"Well, no. Wait awhile and see how things go. But do tell her eventually."

Just then Tony started laughing.

"What's so funny?" McGee asked him.

"It's just funny that I, Tony Dinozzo, is asking you, of all people, for advice on love."

Mcgee joined in the laughter. "That is pretty funny."

Tony smiled. "So how's Taylor?"

"Great thanks. I just got home from dinner with her."

"Dinner?" Tony asked. "I thought the second date wasn't until Friday?"

"Yeah well we couldn't wait that long." McGee explained, glad that Tony couldn't see he was blushing.

"Aw." Tony chuckled. He was thoroughly happy for McGee. It was about time he had someone. He hadn't really been serious with anyone since Abby and him broke up.

"Yeah, well any dates planned with you and Ziva?" McGee asked him.

"Nope." Tony said simply. "We just go with the flow."

"Well, you should go ice skating with Taylor and I on Friday!" McGee offered.

"That sounds great!" Tony smiled.

"It'll be a double date!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

McGee yawned a little. And it sounded a bit odd so Tony laughed at him and then yawned quietly too.

"Alright, well, I'll let you go." Tony said. "Thanks Probie."

"No problem." McGee smiled.

"Oh and please don't say anything about Ziva and I." Tony begged.

"My lips are sealed." McGee promised.

"Thanks." Tony grinned. "And one last thing?"

"What?" McGee asked.

"You're my best friend, McGee." Tony confessed.

McGee laughed but was secretly shocked. "You're my best friend too, Tony." He told him.

Tony smiled and said, "Goodnight, McGee."

"Goodnight, Tony."

XX

Aw, I tried for more Tony/McGee bromance :) This chapter was really happy and cheery, but don't get used to it ;) Hope you liked it! Next chapter will include the double date! Prepare yourselves! Haha. It'll be up very very soon I promise! Thanks, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

It's double date time! :) Hehe. I really hope you like it. More Tony/McGee bromance ;) I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. I do own Taylor.

XX

Friday night Tony knocked on Ziva's door with a bouquet of daffodils in his hands. He stood, waiting as he heard her running around inside.

She finally opened the door and Tony's face lit up. She was beautiful, like always.

Her hair was curled again, she was wearing a teal sweater and dark denim jeans. She had on black knee high boots and a black pea coat. She had a silver diamond necklace that he had never seen before.

"You look stunning." Tony breathed.

Ziva blushed, "But I'm not even dressed up."

"You don't need to." Tony told her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Ziva blushed even more. "Stop." She begged, swatting at him playfully.

"I'm only telling the truth." He smiled handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She whispered and put them on the table next to the couch.

Then she shut the door and looked up at him and bit her lip. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to kiss her.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She was warm and inviting. She smelled like honeysuckle and oranges. He smiled and kissed her deeper.

"Mmmm." She moaned as his kisses made their way down her neck.

He pulled off of her and grabbed her hand gently, "Let's go."

"Where are we even going?" Ziva giggled, following after him. "You never told me."

They started to walk across the parking lot and made their way to his parked car.

"Tell me?" Ziva begged. "Please?"

"We are going ice skating." Tony said as he opened her door and let her in. Then he shut it and walked around to his side of the car and got in. "And we're meeting McGee and his girlfriend."

Ziva smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

She grabbed his hand and held it as he drove to the rink.

She thought for a moment and turned suddenly to Tony. "Wait, McGee has a girlfriend?"

Tony looked at her a chuckled. "That's the rumor."

"Huh." Ziva murmured in surprise and turned back forward. "How long?"

Tony shrugged. "This is only their third date."

"Oh." Ziva smiled. "Well I am happy for him."

Tony looked at her. "Me too."

They sat in silence for awhile. Tony concentrated on the road while Ziva looked out the window and watched the lights of the city go by. Tony held tightly onto her hand and turned on the radio. Music began to flow through the speakers and Tony hummed along to the beat.

Suddenly Ziva turned to Tony and went to speak but then changed her mind and turned to look out the window again.

Tony pulled into the rink parking lot. He pulled into the first available space, parked, and turned off the car.

Tony then turned over to Ziva and just leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, passionate, hungry kiss.

He reached over and placed his hands on the side of her face. She then opened her mouth for him and he slid his tongue instead. Their tongues wrestled for awhile but they didn't care. They continued to kiss and got rougher. At one point Ziva nipped at Tony's lip and then he bit her back.

Suddenly their was a knock at Tony's window. They jumped apart and were both a little scared. Tony looked out his window in horror until he realized who it was.

It was McGee.

McGee was laughing so hard tears were brimming in his eyes. Taylor was standing next to him, holding his hand, and she was laughing too.

Ziva flushed a deep red. Tony looked at her and began to laugh but a light pink blush crept to his cheeks.

Tony opened his door and looked up at his friend.

"Get a room, would you?" McGee joked.

Tony got out of the car and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Hey Probie." Tony murmured to him.

"Hey Tony."

Tony let go and heard Ziva walk over to join them.

"Oh, we're being completely rude." Tony said smiling graciously at Taylor. "I'm Tony."

She was wearing tight light blue jeans, a green flannel that obviously one of McGee's, and a white tank top underneath it. Her hair was straightened and she had on little makeup but she truthfully didn't need any. She was beautiful.

Then he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles like a gentlemen.

Taylor giggled and blushed. "I'm Taylor."

Ziva went over and wrapped her arms around McGee and kissed his cheek. He looked good. He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt and a light pair of denim jeans.

"She's gorgeous." She whispered into his ear. "I'm so happy for you."

McGee smiled graciously at her. "Thank you."

Ziva walked over, hugged Taylor, and then walked back over and grabbed Tony's hand.

"Well let's go!" McGee said grabbing Taylor's hand. He led her to the door. Tony and Ziva looked at each other smiled, and followed them to the door.

XX

Ziva clung onto Tony for dear life.

"Don't you dare let go of me, Anthony Dinozzo." She threatened.

Tony laughed at her. "I promise."

Tony waddled out onto the ice with Ziva in tow. He held her hands with his own and skated backwards. He pulled her gently across the ice. Then Tony let go of her hands and skated a little bit away from her.

Ziva glared at him with obvious fear in her eyes. "Tony."

"Skate to me." He said to her smiling. "Just like I told you."

Ziva looked down at her rented skates and took a deep breath. She pushed off with the side of her skate and moved forward a little. She did the same with the other skate and she moved closer to Tony.

He smiled and moved a bit further from her.

"Come on." He smiled, encouraging her.

She pushed off harder and faster. Finally she found herself skating into his open arms. He swung her around and kissed her forehead.

"I did it!" She said excitedly beaming up at him.

"Yes you did." He said kissing her. "I'm proud of you."

They began to skate around. They were holding hands and smiling warmly at each other.

"Where's McGee and Taylor?" Ziva asked suddenly.

Tony turned around to look and just as he did McGee slipped on the ice and fell right onto his ass.

Tony burst out laughing and had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling. He held on tight to the wall and laughed harder.

Ziva skated over and helped Taylor get McGee to his feet. He brushed off his pants and grabbed onto Taylor again. The three of them skated back over to where Tony was. By that time Tony had laughed so hard he had began to cry. He stood up and looked at McGee and stopped laughing.

"You okay, McWipeout?" Tony joked. Then he began to laugh even harder.

McGee smiled and shook his head. He playfully pushed Tony. But then he began to laugh as well.

XX

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and skated a bit faster pulling her along. She laughed as he spun her around and pulled her into his arms. She held tightly onto him and he kissed her head. Suddenly the lights went down and slow music started playing.

"May I have this uhh... skate?" Tony asked her holding out his hand.

Ziva laughed and smiled shyly. She nodded and put her hand in his.

They skated around together slowly just holding onto each other. Other couples passed by concerned about actually skating but in the moment all Tony and Ziva were concerned about was each other.

XX

Tony and Ziva stood outside her apartment holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Tony." Ziva said quietly. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad." Tony grinned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed and smiled up at him.

"We should go out tomorrow." Tony said.

Ziva grinned. "Okay."

He grabbed her arms. "Oh! I've got the perfect idea!"

Ziva smiled. "What is it?"

Tony shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"No!" Ziva whined. "I do not like surprises. Tell me!"

Tony smiled. "Nope."

"Whatever." Ziva said pouting and crossing her arms.

"I'll pick you up at noon." Tony said leaning down to give her a goodnight kiss.

She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to meet his lips. It was a short gentle kiss but it was passionate and caring all the same.

"Goodnight Zi." Tony whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight." Ziva murmured as he walked away. "Goodnight."

XX

Ah, I'm sorry there's not a real lot of Taylor in this. I really wanted her and Ziva to have a big conversation but I couldn't word it right... But I have big plans for her character so just sit tight. Please review if you can. I feel like it could've been a bet better but I'll make it up to you next chapter. Because the next chapter is going to be a big deal. Like a BIG deal. Ah. I'm nervous. Hope you're excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the BIG DEAL chapter. It's upsetting. It mentions rape and torture. Sorry. And sorry I haven't updated in a few days :/ I've been busy! I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Enjoy and review if you can!**

XX

Tony woke up in the middle of the night to a loud banging on his front door.

He huffed, rolled out of his bed, and staggered to the door. He yawned and unlocked the door. And when he opened it he saw Ziva in her pajamas and a sweater with tears streaming down her face.

"Tony." She whispered breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck.

He was startled by how cold she was. She was shaking uncontrollably and her cheeks were very pink. Her hands were like ice cubes on his back. He pulled her inside and closed the door.

He pulled her into his living room. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and cried harder into his shoulder. She looked like hell. He eyes were swollen and red. Her hair was a mess and she had obviously just woken up.

He hushed her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She was flush against him and he was rubbing circles on her back.

"Oh, Tony." She weeped.

"I know." He said trying his best to calm her. "I know."

He let go of her and pulled her onto his couch. "What's wrong, Zi?"

She wiped her face and tried to calm herself down. She was so close to being okay again and broke down into tears once more.

"I'm going to make you some tea." Tony whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

Ziva just nodded and cried into her hands.

Tony ran into his kitchen and made a cup of green tea with his Keurig.

He brought it back to her and also brought a blanket.

He handed her the cup and wrapped the blanket around her, draping it over her shoulders.

Ziva had calmed down a little.

"I had to come." She whispered to him. "I had to."

Tony just nodded not really knowing what to say. Watching her act this way scared him. This was Ziva. In her pajamas. Crying. Coming to his house in the middle of the night. ...But why?

Ziva took a couple of large gulps of the tea and then she looked up at Tony with pink, tear soaked eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked.

She looked up at the ceiling and blinked back more tears. "I had a nightmare."

She took another sip of the tea and set it on the coffee table. Tony waited patiently for more information.

"And I know that sounds dumb, it was... bad." She told him.

She got silent then and didn't say a word. She simply nestled further into the blanket and shook her head. Tony looked at her, his eyes begging for an answer.

"It was about Somalia." She said finally wiping her face again.

"About what they did to you?" He asked pulling her into the crook of his arm.

She nodded solemnly. "The torture." Then she swallowed and looked down at the floor. "And the rape."

Tony pulled away from her and looked down at her. "What?"

Ziva nodded and took a deep breath.

She tried her best to avoid the look that Tony was giving her. She was so ashamed. She began to cry again.

Tony realized for the first time how much pain that was hiding under the surface. All the unspeakable horror that she had faced. All that she suffered in her silence. She was broken, cut, wounded, torn to shreds by men who were as cruel as the devil himself. They had hurt her more than just physically but emotionally. And emotional scars are the hardest to heal.

He wondered what it was like in that moment to be her, though he couldn't even imagine what she had gone through. He wondered if Gibbs knew. If Ray knew. If that bastard she called "Dad" knew.

Tony wanted to kill someone. He wanted all of those men to suffer the most gruesome death imaginable. He needed them to die. Every last one. Everyone who did it, helped, watched, and everyone who knew but didn't do anything.

She held onto him and poured out her sorrows onto his shirt. Tear after tear after tiny wet tear.

"Hey..." Tony murmured to her. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I have to tell someone."

"Someone?" Tony asked. "So no one knows?"

"No." She said quietly. "I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid it would make me look weak. To other people I look like a strong woman who doesn't let anyone step all over her. And when I was in Somalia... they... they stepped all over me and I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to doubt me. I didn't want people to treat me differently or to act differently around me."

Tony sighed. "But you still shouldn't have kept it a secret. What if ...something... is wrong."

Ziva shook her head. "I got checked but she still didn't know that I..."

Tony pulled her further into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"They would hold me down, tie me sometimes and he would do it. The first time, I resisted and he beat me. He threw me onto the ground and kicked me. He put a knife to my throat and tore my clothes off. I tried to get away but there were too many of them. One of them punched me in the eye and I fell. They all jumped on top of me and held me down. Then.. he raped me. After the first couple times I gave up. He was the only one who did it. He wouldn't let any of the others touch me. I let him hit me and rape me because I was praying to die. I had given up. I was hardly even holding on. I was so weak and tired and in so much pain. And everyday it got worse. I tried to fight multiple times but I was too weak. Then one day I woke up and he came in and just hit me and hit me. I was spitting up blood and I just laid there. He raped me again and then threw a bag over my head and pulled me by my leg into another room. That was the day you came. And I saw you and your face."

She reached up and rubbed his face with her hand.

She closed her eyes and saw him and everything else perfectly clearly.

_The bag was pulled over her head and she gasped. It was Tony. She felt her bottom lip quiver but she bit it. She could not cry. Not here, not now. She looked at his dirty face and his busted up lip. The scratches on his face, the redness in his eyes. He smiled at her. Her heart began to race. _Tony_, she thought. _Oh, Tony. Why are you here?

Couldn't live without you I guess. _His gentle voice had said. _

That line had echoed in her mind ever since that day and it did now. His lovely, caring, Tony voice.

Ziva opened her eyes and saw his face. No dirt, no scratches, his lips were perfect and unharmed. She smiled up at him.

"Once I saw your face I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew that I was going to make it out. I knew that I had the strength to carry on."

Tony looked down at her and felt his heartbeat sped up. He had helped her. He had given her strength. He had given her strength.

"Sometimes when they would keep me in the room alone I would think about things I missed. Like cake and showers, and Paris and coffee. I even thought about Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and you. And sometimes thinking of you would just get me through. Even when he was beating me, the thought of you guys made me smile and gave me strength to kept fighting to survive. Even when he was raping me, I thought of all the good times we had and suddenly I would have just enough fight left in me to keep myself going. And I hoped, I hoped that I would make it through and see you all again."

Tony shivered. He felt so loved, he felt so wanted for one of the first times in his life.

Ziva turned a deep red and stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry."

She walked over to the door and Tony ran over and grabbed her hand.

She turned around to him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She went to open the door but Tony closed it and pinned up up against the door. He crushed his lips against hers and put his hands on the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he kissed her. "I'm so so sorry."

He kissed her again and again trying to somehow heal her pain. He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and he kissed her tears.

She kissed him back slowly and gently and then was glad that he hadn't let her leave.

He picked her up and carried her through his apartment and pushed her down onto his bed. She giggled as he pressed her down on the bed and kissed her neck. He grabbed her waist and slid his hand gently up the front of her shirt, lightly grabbing her. The touch seemed to burn her skin.

She rolled away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized.

Ziva just shook her head. "It's not you. It's that I just haven't since... since Somalia."

"Really?" Tony asked her kinda shocked. "Not even with Ray?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not even with Ray."

Tony rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Ziva rolled over and laid face-to-face with him. "I know. I'm just letting you know that I'm not ready. But when I am, I will let you know." She promised him.

"Okay." Tony smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Ziva smiled, yawning quietly and cutely.

Tony chuckled. "Come here. You can sleep here with me tonight."

He lifted up the covers and they both slid between them. Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared to close my eyes." Ziva admitted quietly.

"I'll be right here beside you." Tony promised.

"Okay." Ziva nodded.

He turned the light out and kissed her lightly. Ziva smiled and snuggled closer to him as she shut her eyes and prayed that she'd see nothing of Somalia again.

XX

**Hope you liked it! I am really nervous about how this one turned out. Lemme know if you did or didn't! Thanks. New chapter up soon! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! Ah, I have great ideas for the next couple chapters! I hope ya'll are ready for it! It's gonna be BIG :) But that's all I am giving away for now! Hehehe. But for now this is mostly more cute Tiva, cause I know you liked cute Tiva last time I did it. Teehee! Enjoy! P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters!**

XX

Ziva laid sleeping in Tony's arms. He looked at her and smiled. Suddenly he remembered a song that his mother sang to him once. She sang it to him so very long ago, he didn't even know how he had remembered but soon the words were flowing from his mouth:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you,_

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away._

Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up lovingly at Tony.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled brushing some of her messy hair from her face.

She grinned as she wrapped her legs around him and then pulled him down to kiss her. He leaned down to meet her lips with his own and he kissed her lightly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked putting his hand on her waist.

"Not really, but I did not have another nightmare. But I did not want to close my eyes." Ziva said as she pulled him closer to her.

"Well that's good." He breathed. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled when he looked up and realized she had bedhead. Her hair was an absolute mess. But to him she still looked beautiful. Even with her messy hair, her morning breath, and even her makeup that was smeared down her face. He still thought she was gorgeous.

She yawned and stretched her hands high over her head and when she did the bottom of her shirt rode up exposing her stomach.

Tony took the opportunity and bent down and began to blow raspberries on her naked tummy. She squealed with laughter and them tackled him back on the pillow. As she pinned him down her stomach growled loudly.

Tony chuckled and kissed her neck. "Want some breakfast?"

Ziva nodded and then he slid off the bed and walked over to his dresser.

She watched him and giggled as he nearly tripped over a shoe he had left laying in the middle of his bedroom floor.

He slid on a plain white tee and waddled to the kitchen.

She got up and followed him and sat down at the tiny wooden table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. It was piled high with papers. There were work papers, bills, letters, and a opened invitation. Ziva looked at it and began to read it.

_Dear Tony,_

_I know it's been awhile but we need to put the past behind us. I think we should get together soon. I know that you blew me off at Christmas. Tony, I just want to see you. We haven't spoken in years. I know you probably hate me and you have reason but I have apologized. We should be adults about this. Please Tony._

_Wendy._

What the hell she thought? Who was Wendy? What had happened in the past? He blew her off? Why should he have been mad?

"Coffee?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up startled from the letter. She pushed it away and smiled at him.

"Yes, please."

Tony pulled two coffee cups out of the cabinet. A yellow one and a blue one. He put a pot of water on the stove to boil and then took a pan out of another cabinet. He sprayed it with Pam and set it on a burner. He walked to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon.

Ziva sat at the table and watched Tony with amusement. She didn't know he could cook.

He put the bacon in the hot pan and cooked it until it was brown and crispy. Then he cooked up the eggs and slid them onto a plate.

"Here you go." He smiled handing her the plate and a cup of fresh brewed coffee. She took it from him and then he went to put four pieces of bread in his toaster. Tony slid the leftover eggs and bacon onto another plate and took it and sat across from Ziva.

"This is great!" Ziva exclaimed rising a spoonful of eggs to her open mouth.

"It's really nothing." Tony told her as he bit down on a piece of bacon.

"Yes it is!" Ziva argued. "I did not know you could cook."

"It's a hidden talent of mine." Tony said blushing and dropping his head.

"Well, I think it is brilliant." Ziva smiled, grabbing his hand from across the table.

He looked up at her and squeezed her hand. She was smiling at him with her messy hair and her makeup smeared face. Her eyes twinkled with the reflection of the rising sun as she looked at him. She was wearing his clothes which were old, ripped, and stained. But in that moment Tony loved her more than he had in all his life.

XX

Tony sat down on his couch after Ziva had left and patiently waited for her to come back. He had planned to take her shopping for the day. He would take her to the outdoor outlet mall just downtown and he would but her lunch and then take her out to dinner. He was sure it wasn't something she would have picked to do but was also sure she would love it.

XX

He took a long hot shower and slid on some clothes. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a black long sleeve tee shirt, and a pair of dark brown loafers. He slid a leather belt through his belt loops, sprayed himself with some cologne, and then the door rang.

XX

Tony's heart sped up as he sprinted to the door. He opened it to find Ziva standing there with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was wearing a light yellow blouse with a tan cardigan on top, tight black jeans, and brown high heeled boots. Her hair was gently curled and she smiled at him.

"These are for you." She said holding out the flowers to him.

"You are so fucking cute, Zi." He growled leaning in to kiss her.

She laughed into his mouth and put her arms tightly around his waist. He pulled her into his apartment and kissed her harder, leaning her against the door frame. He put his hand on her hips and pulled her flush against him.

They let go of each other and Ziva blushed slightly dropping her head.

Tony took the flowers from her shaking hands and kissed her head.

"Thank you." He mumbled to her.

"Oh it's really nothing." She said playfully quoting him.

Tony gave her a teasing look and put the flowers on the table.

"Ready?" He asked her as he slid on a brown leather jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Ready." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Tony looked down at where they touched and smiled because he realized he was the luckiest man in the world.

XX

Tony and Ziva spent the whole day walking through the mall holding hands. They just held each other and laughed not paying much attention to anything but each other.

Both of them bought a few things for themselves and a few things for each other.

They talked about their childhood, their favorite things, and even their fondest memories. They told each other secrets and stuff that had never told anyone else before. Ziva had opened up for Tony and told him stuff that she had never spoken to anyone ever before and he realized that. She had been so guarded for so long and Tony realized that the wall that she hid herself behind was slowly coming down.

When they were at dinner she told him so much. She told them of her family, her childhood, and even talked a bit more about Somalia.

Tony knew that for her, this was uncharted territory. She looked nervous when she talked but he thought it was cute. He didn't push too far into any subject because he didn't want to risk hurting her and erasing the progress that they had already made. But for Tony this was also new. He had had relationships in the past but none of them were so deep, so real. Non of them had mattered so much. Everything about this relationship was different. The way he felt. The way he acted. The kisses, the touches, the dates, the talks. Everything was different and Tony was absolutely loving it.

As he looked at her from across the table he made a promise to himself. A crazy, beautiful, wonderful promise.

It was crazy and he knew it but it felt right. It made him nervous but happy at the same time. He was so scared but he knew it was right. He knew it's what would make him happy. What would give him the life that he always dreamed of.

He vowed to himself that one day he was going to marry Ziva David. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to marry her.

XX

**Ah, I know! The last part was a big big big thing. Aw, cute Tony is cute! Hope you liked it. Next chapter is... GOING TO BE AWESOME. I'm so excited for it. But until then, I hoped you liked this chapter. Reviews would be nice :)**


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! But oh god guys. This is a big chapter. I'm nervous about this one. It's what you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it! Please review! :) P.S. I do not own NCIs or any of it's characters.

XX

As Tony was driving them home that night Ziva was restless. She kept moving around and could not sit still for the life of her. She kept turning to him, as if to speak to him but then shut her mouth and turned back around. It was peculiar, even for her.

Tony had no idea what she wanted but was highly intrigued by her strange behavior.

Finally she turned to him and spit out what she was trying to say.

"Who is Wendy?"

Tony froze and laughed nervously. He couldn't tell her especially not now. Not with everything he had been feeling and everything he wanted to tell her.

"What? I don't know. I don't know a Wendy? Who's Wendy?" Tony asked her nervously.

Ziva looked at her disapprovingly. "Do not lie to me, Anthony Dinozzo."

He sighed. "You saw the letter didn't you."

Ziva nodded. "Yes I did. This morning, while I was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast."

Tony swallowed and cleared his throat. He didn't say anything but pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the car and turned to Ziva. She was patiently waiting for an answer.

Tony took a deep breath. "Wendy and I were... engaged. But then she decided that she wasn't ready and she uh-" He cleared his throat. "she called it off."

"Oh." Ziva mumbled. "I am sorry. I did not know."

Tony shrugged it off. "It's okay. You didn't know, you couldn't have."

Ziva looked up at him. "But you should have told me. Did she contact you lately? She wrote that you blew her off."

Tony nodded. "She uh- she invited me for a Christmas brunch a couple weeks ago."

"And you didn't go?" Ziva asked him.

"No." Tony laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because she got remarried and had a kid, and just, I didn't wanna even go and see her. I mean she broke my heart and I just never wanted to see her again. And I had given up on her and moved on, but then she came out of the blue and just decided 'Oh, I'll invite Tony to brunch! That won't be weird! It's not like we were engaged or anything!' And I wasn't going to have a part of it." He said.

Ziva bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't know." He said unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his car door.

Ziva met him at the front of the car and grabbed his arm. "I understand and I am sorry. I did not know when I asked you that it would hurt you."

Tony looked down at her. "I am not hurt."

Ziva shook her head. "I see it in your eyes,Tony. She obviously meant something to you."

"Well yeah, Ziva, we were engaged."

"Not just that." She said. "Like she stills means something to you. I can see in your eyes, you still feel something. Even though you say you never wanted to see her again but you do. I feel it. You still love her. I see that she still spooks you."

"Haunts you." Tony corrected.

Ziva sighed. "Sure whatever."

"But you're right." He told her. "I still love her but only because she was the first person I think I ever really loved."

"Oh, I understand." Ziva said as they walked to his apartment door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said smiling and holding his hands.

Tony looked at her and gave her a crooked grin. "Why don't you just stay?"

Ziva laughed. "But Tony, I do not have extra clothes, I was not expecting this."

"It doesn't matter, it's only me. I'll even let you wear one of my old shirts and a pair of boxers to bed."

"Tony..." Ziva protested.

"Come on. We can watch a movie and eat popcorn and we can even cuddle if you want." Tony said smiling cutely.

"But Tony..." Ziva argued again.

Tony pouted. "Zi... please?"

He gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. She looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, okay. Fine." Ziva smiled.

Tony pulled her into his apartment and kissed her passionately. He pushed her onto the couch and pressed himself forcefully against her. He needed to feel her, feel her warmth and her body with his own. But he had to remind himself that she wasn't ready and he couldn't get carried away.

She pulled away from and whispered in his ear, "When can I put your shirt on?"

Tony laughed and crushed his lips with her own.

XX

Ziva woke up in Tony's bed, wrapped up in the sheets but Tony wasn't there. She groaned and rolled over, rubbing her face with her hands. She tried to listen for Tony but she heard nothing. She got up and walked over to his bathroom door. She peered inside but he wasn't there.

"Tony?" She called out.

There was no answer.

"Tony?" She called again.

Still nothing.

Ziva padded out into the kitchen but he wasn't in there either.

She walked over to the table where she found a bagel with cream cheese, a cup of coffee that was still warm, and a scoop of fruit salad waiting for her. She smiled and brought a piece of fresh watermelon to her mouth. It was juicy, sweet, and a bit tangy against her tongue. She noticed a note written on a piece of yellow paper that was stuck underneath her plate. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_ My Little Ninja,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to do something important this morning. I would've taken you with me but you looked so cute when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. I'll bring lunch for us. Enjoy your breakfast. _

_ Tony_

She smile and put the note down. She ate her breakfast quickly and walked back into the bedroom. She slid off the short and the shirt and laid them on the bed. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slid it off and smiled. It felt good. She slid off her thong and placed it on the bed alongside of her other clothes. She took a towel from the closet, walked into the bathroom, and turned the water on.

When the water got hot and steam filled up the bathroom she slipped under the stream of water and let the water rush over her aching body.

XX

Tony walked down the stairs into Gibbs's basement and saw his sanding down a racking chair.

Gibbs did not look up to see who it was but said, "Hello Dinozzo."

Tony was very surprised. "You knew it was me?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, Tony. I knew it was you."

"Hmmm." Tony mumbled. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He peered over Gibbs's shoulder and watched him work.

"What is it, Tony?" Gibbs asked walking over to his work bench. He poured out the screws from a glass jar that was sitting on the bench and wiped it out with a rag. He poured some whiskey into it and handed it to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony mumbled swirling the drink around and raising the jar to his lips. He took a swig and swallowed loudly.

"So..." Gibbs asked cleaning himself a jar from the bench too.

"I love her." Tony said and then lifted the drink to his mouth and took another big gulp.

Gibbs pushed a stool over to him with his leg and Tony took a seat. Gibbs sat down on a wooden chair across for him.

"Talk." Gibbs said to him and took a sip from the jar he held in his hand.

Tony took a deep breath and set his drink down on the bench. He folded his hands together and looked up at his boss. "I love her."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I got that, Tony. But you forgot one very important detail... _WHO_?"

Tony looked down at the floor. "It's against one of your rules."

"A coworker?"

Tony nodded solemnly.

Gibbs looked at him and smiled, "It's Ziva isn't it?"

Tony looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it's her."

Gibbs nodded and he was obviously not surprised. Tony swallowed nervously. He was waiting to get scolded. Gibbs had made it clear long ago that dating between coworkers was forbidden and that it would never work out. Tony had never really broken one of Gibbs's rules before. He had no idea what the consequences would be.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Gibbs asked him.

"I don't know, boss." Tony responded.

"Tell her. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Tony asked him a little shocked.

"No." Gibbs said taking another drink.

"But what about the rules?" Tony asked him.

"Every rule has an exception." Gibbs smiled. He stood up and walked across the room and ran up the steps taking two at a time. Tony smiled, finished his drink, set the glass down, and followed him.

XX

Ziva stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She walked over to the mirror and wiped it clear of steam and stared at herself. Her hair was wet and matted to her face and her makeup was dripping down her cheeks. She rubbed the makeup off with the towel and looked back at herself. A strand of hair fell into her eyes and when she reached up to tuck it behind her ear she saw them. The seven tiny circular scars that went up and down her forearm. She cursed under her breath, she had forgotten the special cream that covered them up. And she only had a short sleeve shirt. Tony would see them. She didn't want Tony to see them. She flashed back in her mind to the day she got them, then she ran her fingers along the ring of the scars and began to cry.

XX

So this wasn't the longest chapter. But I have great ideas for the next few chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't the best but oh well! So anyone else really curious to find out what Ziva's scars are from? Hehe. Well anyway, new chapter up soon! :) Please review if you can and I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have for future chapters, or anything you want more or less of! Thanks! Love you guys! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So I know I left you wondering and all but I promise it will be cleared up this chapter! Great stuff to come! Hope you're excited! Please review, if you can! No pressure! P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

XX

Tony sat across from Gibbs at his dining room table. It was weird for Tony because he had never really been in Gibbs's house before, only his basement. He had been in it, but only walked right through it.

"But boss," Tony argued. "your rules don't haveexceptions_."_

Gibbs looked blankly at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Well uh- I- uh- I thought they didn't." Tony stammered.

"Ziva and you _are_ the exception." Gibbs smiled.

XX

McGee sat home at his computer clearing unimportant files and documents from his hard drive. He was slumped in his chair with his head resting on his hand. He had a cup of Caf- Pow to his right and his iPhone was sitting to the left.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. He jumped and looked at it. He sighed loudly and picked it up and pressed the phone to his ear.

"McGee?" He answered deleting a few more files.

"McGee? It's Ziva." She sounded frantic and sniffled like she had been crying.

He stood up and leaned against his desk. "Ziva? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes but I need your help."

"Okay, I'm listening." He said and he did. He listened to every word she said.

After he hung-up he grabbed his jacket and went to complete the task that she had given him.

XX

"The exception?" Tony smiled raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "But there is only one exception to the rules and that's the two of you. So don't think that there will be more. Because there aren't."

"Yes, but-uh, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he got up, walked to the sink, and washed the sawdust from his hands.

"Why are we the exception?" Tony asked quietly.

Gibbs shook his head and began to dry his hands on a towel. "It doesn't matter. What matters, Tony, is that you tell her."

XX

McGee knocked on Tony's apartment door with the bottle he had retrieved from Ziva's apartment. It was what Ziva had sent him for. It must have been important since she had been crying and she sent him across town to get it for her. But he did not ask any questions. He had learned better years ago. He picked up quickly that you do not ask Ziva David personal questions. He looked down curiously at the bottle. It was clear, but there were no words on it. He assumed it was some kind of make-up or medication.

She opened the door wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a blue long- sleeve flannel that had obviously belonged to Tony.

She smiled, lept into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She mumbled into his ear as she held him closely.

He chuckled. "You are very welcome, Zi."

XX

"I don't know how." Tony confessed to Gibbs truthfully.

"Yes you do." Gibbs reassured him.

"No boss, I don't. My whole life I have had trouble telling people how I feel and this isn't going to be any different."

"You did with Wendy." Gibbs pointed out.

Tony laughed. "I was stupid then. I had no idea what I was saying. I was young and stupid. I couldn't even tell Jeanne how I truly felt. I loved her and I let her just walk out of my life. Like she was nothing. She left thinking that it was all a lie. But it wasn't. I truly loved her. But even when I had the chance to tell her but I fucked it up, Gibbs. I fucked it up. I told her it was a lie. I should've told her, goddamnit." He slammed his fist down on the table. "I should've told her. I live everyday with the guilt of it... just lying to her. She didn't deserve it."

Gibbs nodded.

I loved Kate too. But I didn't tell her when I should have. She was there everyday. Every fucking day. Then one day it was too late. I should've done it before-" He cleared his throat. "But I need to tell Zi. I can't survive another goodbye like that. Not like Jeanne and especially not like Kate. I couldn't lose Ziva like that. I would die. I need to tell her, but I don't know how."

Gibbs looked at him. "Listen to your gut."

Tony chuckled. "I'm not you Gibbs."

"I know but if you don't and you don't tell her you'll regret it."

Tony was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to put the words together. He had to do it. He knew he had to. But how?

Gibbs nodded to him. "What does your gut say?"

"That I need to tell her." He said slowly.

"Your gut is right."

"I know but-" Tony started but Gibbs interrupted him.

"No buts-"

XX

McGee sat alone on Tony's couch waiting for Ziva to get out of the bathroom. She said she would only be a minute or too but she had been in there for quite a while. He listened for her but there wasn't a single sound. He thought something might have been wrong.

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked. "Ziva, are you alright?"

There was no answer or a sound of any kind coming from behind the door.

McGee could feel his heartbeat sped up in his chest. He had butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

He knocked a bit harder. "Ziva?"

Still nothing.

He took a shaking hand and put it on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

He opened the door to see Ziva sitting on her knees on the bathroom floor. She had tears running down her face and he saw tiny circular scars on her forearm. She pulled the sleeve down but it was too late, McGee had seen them. She hadn't put the make-up on but sat there crying quietly.

"Ziva?" He whispered to her running over and kneeling next to her.

"Oh, McGee." She sobbed.

He reached for her and she allowed him to fold her in his arms. She cried heavily into his shoulder. He tried to shush her but it didn't work. She was crying so hard. He had know clue what was wrong. He had never seen the scars before. Where had they come from?

"Ziva?" He whispered to her. "Are you okay? Where are the scars from?"

She shook her head.

McGee looked more closer at the scars. It suddenly hit him.

"They're cigarette burns aren't they?" He asked her.

She didn't answer but she didn't even need to. He already knew the answer. They were obviously cigarette burns. But McGee still wanted to know where they came from, who had done it to her.

She was still crying into his shoulder when she whispered to him, "My father."

XX

Well guys, this chapter was a bit different. Hope it was okay though! Anyway, if you can please review. Next chapter will be up soon! And I know you'll all love what's coming up! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took awhile! Ahhhhhh i think you'll love this! :) P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

XX

McGee pushed Ziva away far enough from him to stare into her eyes. He clenched his fists. He was absolutely furious. It was her own _father_ for crying out loud.

"Your father?" He growled.

She nodded solemnly and wiped at her teary eyes.

McGee really wanted to hit someone. Actually he wanted to _kill_ someone, preferably her father. He never really liked her father anyway but he had dealt with him. But this,... this was the last straw. McGee could not wrap his head around why a father would burn his own daughter with cigarettes.

"Why?" He asked her. "When?"

She was silent and shook her head.

"Zi, please. I need to know." McGee begged her.

She just shook her head again.

McGee sighed and looked down at her. He smiled a little. He couldn't be mad at her ever. He couldn't even be mad at her for not telling him about her father. She was a very secretive person and hardly even talked about her personal life. She always was so quiet and sheltered. He had figured out long ago that she had suffered terrible things in her past and the last thing McGee wanted to do was have her relive them. He felt sorry for her. She had been through so much. Stuff that most people didn't have to experience their whole lives. So he didn't blame her.

"I will be here when and if you wanna talk." McGee promised her as he held her in his arms. "And if you told me I wouldn't tell a soul."

She smiled through her tears. "I know, McGee. It's not that I do not trust you because I love you. You are a brother to me. I just-"

McGee cut her off and nodded. "I understand."

Ziva looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. Then she started to tell him.

XX

Tony sat at the table alone because Gibbs had went to the bathroom. He was rubbing his hands together and looking around the tiny room. He imagined how it would look if it was his room in his house. But then in his mind he couldn't see anything but Ziva and him sitting at the table eating together. Then he saw kids sitting around the table too.

Ziva feeding his son for the first time. His first birthday cake. His first attempt at eating a steak. Watching him try to use a fork for the first time. Watching his son eat while Ziva sat at the other end of the table rubbing her pregnant stomach. Then seeing his daughter sitting next to Ziva in a high chair for the very first time.

He smiled. He wanted this so much. A family. A perfect family, like the one in his dreams.

Gibbs came down the stairs from the bathroom. He saw Tony smiling.

"Hey." Gibbs said.

Tony jumped then turned to Gibbs still a little startled. "Yes?"

"Go tell her." Gibbs told him.

Tony smiled. "Way ahead of you." Then he jumped his coat and sprinted out the door.

Gibbs watched him and chuckled. He sat down at the table and heard Tony drive away. He took a swig of his whiskey and chuckled again before heading back to the basement.

XX

"I was nine, I had gotten into my first real fight. Her name was Geula. She was picking on Ari. She was a bit older than him, which was a lot older than me but at the time I didn't care. But I had to do something because he was part of my family, you know? So after I heard she was talking smash about him, I got mad. I went up to her and just hit her. She came back at me, hard. We just hit each other and hit each other and pulled each others hair. Then it was over. I had lost the fight and I went home bloody and bruised. When father saw me he was furious and asked what happened. I told him and then he asked if I had won. I did not want to lie so I told him the truth. When I said no..." She swallowed. "He beat me and pushed me to the floor. While I was down he lit up a cigarette but I did not move. He came over and pressed it against my skin. It hurt so bad, but I did not cry because I knew if I did he would make it worse."

She looked up at McGee, her eyes swollen from crying. She smiled then, a tiny courageous smile. She let out a small laugh that made him shudder and said to him, "I have not lost since."

XX

Tony got into his car and took a deep breath. He had to tell her, he just had to. He had to put his fears aside and just do it. He couldn't possibly live his life with his feelings bottled up inside him. He would just go crazy. He didn't know how he would tell her or how he would word it but he knew that he had to say something. And he would do it today.

XX

After Ziva had calmed down she had gotten McGee to leave. She promised to call him if she needed anything and thanked him many times for bringing her the makeup. She rubbed it onto her arm so that the scars were hardly visible. Just as she pulled down the arm of her shirt and stashed the bottle in her purse Tony came in.

XX

Tony took Ziva out to dinner but no matter how hard he tried he could not get the words out. He persuaded her to spend the night again and when they got home she tiptoed off to the bathroom with one of his old tee shirts and a pair of his plaid boxers in her hands.

She came out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes. She had taken her face makeup off and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She posed for him and shook her butt at him playfully. It was then he realized that his boxers had a hole in the back. A tiny circle of her olive skin was visible through the hole. Tony laughed but kept it to himself.

She jumped onto the bed and crawled up and sat next to him. Tony looked at her and smiled. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand.

Tony looked at her and then he realized just how strongly her felt for her. He looked at her and realized that everything he ever wanted was sitting in front of wanted her. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her, now and forever. Just the two of them, together, until the end of time. When he looked into her eyes he saw the person he wanted to be and the life he wanted to have. He wanted her to be his, every last piece of her. From her head all the way down to her toes. He wanted her to be there beside her until his last breath. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her. He loved her. Oh God did he love her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. The feelings he had were just too strong to ignore.

Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. It was time.

"I love you." He murmured to her. He felt a blush creep to his cheeks but he didn't even care.

Ziva looked him in the eyes and smiled so big. He could tell in her eyes that she felt it too.

Tony pulled her onto his lap and looked at her lovingly. "I have forever. It was a long time coming. I have honestly never felt this way about anyone ever. I know we have only been together a short time and we weren't even really dating but I know how I feel. And I can't deny the feelings I have. And I know for a fact I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ziva looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Tony." She sobbed. "I have felt the same way. I love you, I really truly do. With every piece of my heart I love you. You make me feel alive, like anything is possible. You've taught be how to be stronger and braver, how to be a better person I ever thought I could be. I thought Ray was the one who taught me how to love but it wasn't. It was you all along. And I know that I want to be with you, now matter what anyone else says. I love you and I will be beside you for better or worse, until the end of time."

By the time Ziva had finished talking they were both crying loving, sweet tears. But they were happy tears. For once it seemed the odds were in Tony's favor.

He held her in his arms and wept quietly into her hair. She had her arms around his neck, her head was resting on his shoulder, and she too was weeping almost silently.

He kissed her gently. Her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, every last piece of her.

"I love you." He said to her. He repeated it over and over again. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

She nestled into his arms and wiped her eyes. "I love you."

They just held onto each other until Ziva fell fast asleep in his gentle arms. He held her tight and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her and smiled. Something in his life was finally going right. He had the only thing that he ever wanted. And that was Ziva. Ever since that first day he laid his eyes on her he knew that he would love her until the day that he never in his life did he think that he would actually be this close to her. He never thought she'd feel the same. That she would wanna live her life with him. But deep inside he was worried that something would go didn't know if he could survive his life if he lost her. Because now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.

He brushed his lips across her forehead while she slept. She moved a little in her sleep but did not wake up. He laughed when he realized that the life he had always wanted was not so far away anymore.

XX

AH! SO HOW WAS IT? I was very worried I would overdo it, or it would turn out bad. I think I did okay but what do you guys think? I have many wonderful and evil plans for the future chapters :) I think you'll love them! Please tell me how I did with this! So please review! :) Thanks! I will update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile but school work and I play softball so I have just been so busy and stressed. Okay so obviously last chapter was pretty big but trust me, there is bigger to come! Don't worry ;) In the mean time, here's chapter 12! Enjoy and review if you can!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

After Ziva had left the next morning Tony ran to his cellphone and dialed McGee's number.

"McGee?" He answered once he picked up the phone.

"Hey McGee!" Tony said very excitedly while stuffing some laundry into his empty washing machine.

"Uh- Were you expecting someone else?" McGee asked laughing a little.

"No," Tony grinned. "I'm just happy to hear your voice!"

McGee was silent for a minute and then he said, "Tony, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to bring you medicine? Some soup? A comic book?"

"Oh, screw the soup!" Tony laughed. "I'm fine! I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a guys day today?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" McGee asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure." Tony laughed. "Do you want to or not?"

"Uh- yeah sure, why not?" McGee told him. "Why don't you come over in a little bit?"

"Alright, sounds good! I'll get some pizza and a couple beers and I'll be right over!"

XX

Tony knocked on McGee's apartment door with a case of beer and a large hot cheese pizza in his hand.

McGee opened the door and ushered him inside. He watched him walk in and set the pizza down on the counter. It didn't take long for realize that Tony was glowing.

McGee closed the door and watched Tony set down the beer on the table.

"Alright, spill." McGee commanded walking over to him.

Tony made his way over to the couch and plopped down onto it. He looked up at McGee and smiled as wide as the horizon. "I told her, man."

XX

"Ziva? You told her?" McGee grinned and sat down next to him.

"Yeah I did!" Tony said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"How'd it go?" McGee asked turning to him.

"Well, I told her that I loved her and she said I love you too and then we went to sleep." Tony said getting up to go grab a beer.

"Did you... you know?" McGee asked watching Tony rip open the cardboard beer box.

"What?" Tony asked grabbing two cans and handing one to McGee.

"Have sex..." McGee said quietly opening his can and rising it to his lips.

Tony looked over at him. "No, she won't do that."

"What? Why not?" McGee asked setting his beer onto a coaster.

"She doesn't want to... At least not yet." Tony lied. He didn't want to lie but then again he couldn't tell McGee her secrets.

"Oh."

Tony opened the pizza box and picked up a slice. He took a bite and looked at McGee. "What about you?"

"Me what?" He asked slumping down further into the chair.

"Have you had sex with Taylor yet?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we've only been together for like 2 weeks." McGee pointed out.

"So?" Tony asked taking another bite.

McGee didn't say anything and then a big smile broke out across his face. "Yes, we did."

"Really?" Tony smiled. "Go McGee!"

Tony reached over and high-fived his friend. McGee turned a light pink and just looked at Tony. He didn't look happy.

"What? Sex is good right?" Tony asked and then had a grim look on his face. "Wait, something bad happened didn't it?"

McGee didn't say anything but looked down into his lap.

"Was it bad? Did she moan someone else's name? Did she hate it? Did you hate it? Did the condom break? Did you cum too soon? Did you not cum at all? Did you get so-"

"Hey!" McGee cried. "That's enough! Nothing bad happened, okay, it was just weird."

"What do you mean weird?" Tony asked stuffing the crust of the pizza into his mouth.

"It was weird because I just kept thinking about Abby."

"Abby?" Tony asked. "Why Abby?"

McGee shrugged. "Because you know, we were together and she meant a lot to me. She still does. I mean..." McGee stopped then and asked, "Tony?"

"Yes?" Tony asked grabbing another piece of pizza.

"I think I love her." McGee said quietly.

"Taylor?"

McGee looked up at Tony but he wasn't smiling. "No, Abby."

XX

Tony looked over at McGee and smiled. "Abby?"

McGee blushed a little and dropped his head. "Yeah. You know, we were together a while and I really liked her but it ended and I never got to tell her how I felt. I wish I did cause then maybe things would be different, you know?"

Tony sighed. "Yeah I know."

McGee gave him a skeptically look but Tony just half-smiled because he really truly knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

XX

Tony and McGee sat side-by-side on McGee's couch, both with XBOX remotes in their hands. They were shouting and laughing and shooting soldiers on the TV. They looked just like another other guy best friends would luck. Kidding around, pushing each others, screaming at each other, and laughing until they cried. There was no way that looking at them you couldn't tell they were best friends.

They high-fived as they won the level they were on and then Tony looked at his watch. It was late. He put his remote down and looked over at McGee. "I'm sorry but I gotta get going. We have work tomorrow."

McGee sighed. "Yeah."

Tony got up and went to grab his jacket from the back of one of McGee's dining room chairs.

"Well McGeek, it's been real." He said pulling the jacket on.

"It has." McGee smiled.

Tony grinned at him. "I had a lot of fun. We should do it again soon."

"Okay." McGee agreed. "Soon."

"Until then, have a great night and I'll see you tomorrow at work." Tony said walking over to bro-hug his friend goodbye.

"Goodnight." McGee said into his ear as he hugged him back.

Tony opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Oh and McGee?" Tony said.

"Yes?" McGee answered standing in the doorway.

"If you really love Abby then you should tell her and stop messing around with Taylor. She doesn't deserve it."

"I know. And she really likes me and I really like her but I like Abby more."

"I know, McGee. I know. And it'll be hard but it'll be better in the long run."

"Yeah I just don't wanna hurt Taylor. I mean, she is really attached already. I mean she says she has had a crush on me forever because she has read all of my books and all. And I really like her but I just can't get over Abs, you know. I don't wanna hurt her but it's hard to be in a relationship with someone knowing that you want someone else. So I don't know. I don't wanna break her heart."

"I know. But you also don't wanna lie." Tony pointed out.

"True." McGee agreed.

"Okay well just think about it." Tony said as he turned to leave. "Goodnight McGee, see you in the morning."

"See ya."

XX

**Hey so it was a whole Tony/McGee bromance chapter but I felt that their relationship had to be shown as stronger because of what's coming up. And of course McGee had to say that he had feelings for Abby! Haha. So anyway, hopefully I'll have a new chapter up quite shortly and I am also working on a CSI fanfic so the first chapter of that should be up in the next few days! I'm excited and hope you are to! Exciting stuff to come! Review if you can! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since my last chapter and so I apologize! I've been so busy lately but I'm trying to update all I can. Bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I promise it won't be too bad... maybe ;) Please review if you can! **

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Tony drove into work the next morning and ran into Ziva in the elevator. There was no one else present so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart once the elevator beeped and they reached their floor.

They looked at each other and smiled shyly.

When the door opened they both froze.

Vance was waiting there for them. His arms were crossed and he had a stern look on his face.

"Conference room." He ordered and then left.

"Shit." Tony mumbled.

XX

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her out of the elevator. They passed McGee and Gibbs who were staring at them.

Gibbs had a questioning expression on his face.

"Vance wants us in the conference room." Tony told him as he placed his bag next to his desk.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee and stormed up to the conference room.

Tony and Ziva watched him walk away and gave McGee a questioning glance. McGee shrugged and just then Gibbs turned around to them again.

"Come on." He said and began to make his way up the stairs.

Ziva and Tony simultaneously sighed and followed Gibbs up the stairs to the conference room.

XX

Once all four of them were in the conference room and the door was shut Vance whipped around to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked his voice raising slowly to a yell. "You two are romantically involved? You think that this is all okay? You know how I feel about that."

Gibbs stepped between Vance and the couple.

"Vance..." He started.

"Stay out of this, Gibbs." Vance warned.

"No." Gibbs said simply.

"What?" Vance asked him.

"No, Vance. These two don't need your lecture. They know what they're doing. They don't need a talk or a warning. Let them handle their personal lives the way that they want to. They are adults and they can handle it like adults. This isn't some affair, Vance. Ever since these two have met each other they have very strong feelings for each other. I knew that they loved each other before they even knew. Then they danced around their feelings for years, and now they are finally accepting it. They are really in love with each other and it's not just gonna be a couple week thing. It's nothing you'll have to worry about Leon, I've got it under control."

Tony and Ziva grabbed each other's hands and smiled at each other.

Gibbs turned to them and smiled slightly but then turned back to Vance.

"No." Vance said shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Vance, you know nothing."

Vance cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

"Vance, I have been around these two since the very first day they met and every since that very first day..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Vance mumbled. "You said that but I don't care. I still don't want them together or working together for that matter."

"I promise you that they won't cause problems. It won't get in the way of their work and I'll keep my eye on them."

Vance was silent and then turned around to look out the window.

"Fine." He said turning around. "But I better not have to say anything to either of you."

Tony and Ziva nodded vigorously.

"You can leave then." Vance said but then looked at Gibbs. "You stay."

Tony looked over at Gibbs but he nodded at him for them to leave.

Tony and Ziva walked out holding hands and once they left the conference room both took a sigh of relief.

XX

As they walked down the stairs Ziva ran over to her desk and sat down to get started on some paperwork. But as Tony sat down his eyes wandered over to the elevator.

Just as he looked over the elevator it emptied all of its riders. And when the last person came out and with bouquet of flowers in his hands Tony realized it was none other then Ray.

XX

**I know ya'll hate Ray, I hate him too but I think he'll bring more action to the story. And I know it was a short chapter but I promise to have another one up very shortly! Well, please review! And thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know last nights chapter was really short but I promise this one will be longer. And I know ya'll were mad that Ray came back but let's just see what happens... :) Review if you can!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Tony looked over at Ray and there was suddenly a huge amount of rage building inside him. He looked at him and balled his fists. Why? Why the fuck did Ray have to come back? Why now, when everything was going so well? He hated Ray. He hated him. He took Ziva from him, broke her heart, left her, then when Tony had her he came back around and tried to get her again. But Tony wasn't going to let it happen.

He looked at Ziva who was laughing and talking with McGee. She had her hair back in a braid and she was wearing the cargo pants she knew he loved. She was also wearing a dark blue blouse that had the top buttons undone and he smiled. Then he looked back at Ray. He wasn't about to let him take Ziva from him.

He looked back to Ziva and it was clear she hadn't noticed that Ray was there. He returned his glance to Ray once more and Ray began to walk over to where they were and Tony stepped forward.

"Get the fuck out of here, Ray." Tony growled.

McGee and Ziva stopped talking and turned around quickly to see what was going on.

Ziva gasped when she saw Ray and then her face grew red with anger. She stormed over until she was beside Tony. She stared him down and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Why, Ray? Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

By that time the whole office stopped and stared at what was going on.

Ray walked over and smiled at Ziva. "Because I love you."

"Save it, Ray. I do not care for you anymore. I am in love with someone else."

Ray's eyes widened and he growled, "What?"

"I am in love with someone else." Ziva repeated.

Ray threw the flowers he had brought for her to the floor and walked closer to her and got up in her face.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted and shoved her back into Tony's desk.

Ziva fell to the floor and crawled over to Mcgee who was sitting stunned at his desk. Ziva began to cry and McGee pulled her up onto his lap. He held her as they watched the unthinkable unfold in front of them.

XX

"Hey!" Tony shouted and pushed him back. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Tony balled up his fists again and this time he took a swing. He punched Ray right in the mouth. Ray fell back into the window and used his hand to wipe blood from his mouth.

In just moments a large crowd of employees had come to watch the two men go at each other. Even Abby and Ducky had caught wind of what was going up and ran up to see what exactly was going down.

Ray charged forward and swung at Tony and just barely hit the side of his face.

Abby squealed and ducked into the safety of Ducky's lab coat. She covered her eyes but still heard everything that was going on.

Tony punched him in the stomach and used his leg to knock Ray to the floor.

Suddenly Vance and Gibbs came running out of the conference room.

"Hey!" Vance called as he ran down the stairs. "Cut it out!"

Tony took another swing and hit Ray again in the face. This time Ray's nose began to bleed. The blood trickled down his face and dripped off the end of his chin.

Ray liked his lips and spit the blood onto Tony's suit.

"You fuck!" Tony bellowed and kicked Ray in the side.

"Come on Anthony," Ducky begged. "it's not worth it!"

Ray spit again and then ran back to Tony. He put Tony in a headlock and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He smiled a bloody deranged grin and pressed the gun to Tony's head.

Ziva cried out and put her hand up to her mouth. She grabbed McGee and held him tighter.

"It's gonna be okay." McGee said trying to calm her down. "It's gonna be okay. Gibbs and Vance won't let him hurt Tony. It's gonna be okay. Tony is strong, Ray is a dirtbag. Gibbs will get him."

But deep down McGee was scared out of his mind. He was shaking. He was watching his best friend have a gun get put to his head and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ziva burrowed her tear soaked face into McGee's shirt. He grabbed her hand and held it and he watched.

Gibbs and Vance paused when they saw the gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vance shouted.

"Put the gun down!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony's face turned red when Ray tightened his grip on his neck. He tried to talk but Ray shut him up.

"Shut up, Tony!" He hissed. "Shut. Up."

Tony nodded and forced out the word, "Okay."

Ray looked up at Vance and Gibbs and smiled creepily.

Gibbs took a step forward and had his hands up. "Put the gun down and let Tony go."

"No!" Ray shouted. "I will not."

Gibbs looked back at Vance but Vance didn't take his eyes off of Ray and Tony.

Ray leaned his mouth down to Tony's ear. "Is it you, Tony? Is Ziva in love with you?"

Tony didn't answer but tried his best to take a breath but Ray held him harder.

"Is it you?" Ray screamed at him.

The room was silent except for Tony struggled to breath.

"Boss?" Tony squeaked.

Gibbs walked over to Ray again but Ray lifted up the gun and pointed it at Gibbs. He cocked the gun and laughed.

"I'm not kidding, Gibbs." He warned. "I'm not fucking kidding."

"Why are you doing this?" Gibbs asked him.

"For Ziva." Ray said.

Ziva peered at him from across the room. She didn't say a word to him. She wiped her eyes and held on tighter to McGee's shirt.

Gibbs looked over at her and then back to Ray. "She doesn't want this. She doesn't want you. Shooting the man she's in love with isn't going to make her love you."

"She doesn't love him!" He screamed. "She loves me!"

Then he begin to mumble to himself and then he shook his head.

"She doesn't." Gibbs said. "And this isn't going to make her."

"If I kill Tony she'll have to."

"No, she won't she'll hate you." Gibbs said.

Ray looked over at Ziva. "No she won't."

"I already hate you." Ziva cried. Whipping around to stare at him. "Just let Tony go!"

Ray stared at her from hurtful eyes. "But you have to love me."

"No." Ziva said "And I won't ever give you another chance if you kill him."

Ray's lips twitched up in a smile. "But you will if I don't?"

She nodded because she know he'd let go if she did. "Yes, I will."

Ray let go of Tony like she expected and he fell to the ground and gasped for air. He took some deep breathes and then got up and ran to Gibbs. Tony grabbed his own neck and rubbed at it.

"You're a fucking bastard." He panted.

Ray laughed and pointed the gun at Gibbs who had made his way towards him. But he didn't see Ziva run over and tried to get to Tony. When he did Ray stopped her and shoved her back. Tony tried to move to mess him up but Vance held him back.

Ray smiled, "Sucks." Then held out his hand to Ziva. "Come, my love."

Ziva shook her head and laughed a little. "No, Ray."

"But you said..." Ray started but Ziva smiled courageously.

"I lied."

Ray growled with anger. "You bitch!" He shouted and because he knew it would hurt her he lifted the gun up to Tony again.

Ziva looked at him with pleading eyes. "No..." She whispered.

"Oh yes." Ray said smiling like a mad man. "If you are gonna hurt me. I am gonna hurt you."

Suddenly there were two shots fired. Ray looked around and made a croaking noise. It was then a red blossom of blood bloomed. Ziva gasped and turned around to see McGee with his gun pointed at Ray.

"I got him..." McGee mumbled nervously.

Gibbs ran over and caught Ray as he fell. Gibbs laid him back on the floor. Everyone was silent. Ray looked over at Ziva and forced out the words. "I love you." Then Ray's eyes fell closed and he was gone. Ziva turned around to McGee and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I had to." He whispered. "He was going to shoot Tony."

he was obviously stunned that he had actually pulled the trigger. His hands were shaking wildly. He was just about to fall apart, Ziva could see it. He had tears swimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. He was going to shoot Tony. He couldn't have shot Tony."

She was about to tell him it was okay but then she heard Vance's helpless voice.

"He did." He said and then Ziva turned around to see that there was a bullet wound in Tony's chest.

Tony then looked at Ziva with sad eyes and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"No." Ziva breathed and she ran over to him.

Tony could feel her hands on his face. He looked it up and saw the six familiar faces of his coworkers looking down at him.

"Zi..." He whispered. "I love you..."

Suddenly there were shouts all around him.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where was he hit?"

The words floated around in Tony's mind. Hit? What did they mean? He felt fine... Well he thought he did... Nothing hurt, he was just a little dizzy.

He tried to sit up but there was a searing pain from his chest and he looked down to see the left part of his chest was soaked in blood.

Then he saw Ziva lean down to his face and there were tears in her eyes.

She mumbled something to him but he didn't hear it. She repeated it but again he didn't hear it, she kissed him quickly. He smiled at her and then saw that she was getting blurry.

"Ziva..." He whined. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I won't." She told him.

"Promise?" He asked feeling around for her hand.

"I promise." She cried.

Then his vision went black and he started to panic. "Ziva,... Ziva, are you there?"

"Yes, Tony, I'm here."

"I can't see you." Tony said and then he began to cry.

He could hear her start to cry too, he felt so helpless. He heard her mumble something but it wasn't clear. Then suddenly he felt himself slip away and then let go and then his whole world faded to black.

XX

**Ah! Oh god! Poor Tony! But I'm sure all you guys are glad that Ray is dead. I'm very proud of McGee for shooting that SOB :) So I'm sure ya'll are freaking out but the next chapter will be up soon! If you can, review! You'll make my day! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know ya'll are wondering what's be going on with Tony and this chapter is here to try and clear some things up. But there will also be parts told in other points of view. Hope you enjoy! Review if you can!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Ziva had fallen asleep in a chair next to Tony's hospital for the third day in a row. He had been in and out of surgery throughout his three day stay but Ziva had not left his side since. Gibbs had come in and convinced the hospital staff to allow Ziva to also spend night's in the chair by Tony's side. He had not been awake much but Ziva decided to stick it out with him anyway.

Although the bullet had went into Tony's chest, he had made it through quite unscathed. The bullet had missed his heart, lungs, and other organs. It had simply hit and tore the muscle in his chest that helped control his shoulder but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

McGee walked in to find Ziva slumped in the chair, her legs crossed, and her head leaning on her hands. McGee smiled and shook her gently to wake her up.

She woke with start and looked up at McGee in surprise.

"Hey." McGee said as he smiled down at her.

"Hey." She said back as she yawned and outstretched her arms over her head.

McGee sat down on the old wooden chair next to her. He looked into her eyes and shuddered. They were tired, droopy, watery, and red. He felt bad for her.

He reached over and grabbed her hand and softly squeezed it. "Go home."

Ziva looked at him, shocked that he would say something like that.

"What? No." She said

"Zi, you're tired. You can tell, you look awful. You need real rest, like in your own bed. And you need more food, not this shitty hospital food."

Ziva smiled. "I know but I just can not leave him."

She looked over at Tony who was still hooked up to various machines and IVs. He had needles stick into his arms and wrists. His face was bruised and he was wearing a funny looking hospital gown. He was laying quiet and looked like he was sleeping. She smiled at him.

McGee sighed. "You don't have to stay at home, you can come back here tomorrow. You just need a break."

She was still looking at Tony longingly.

McGee patted her on the shoulder. "He's fine, he's in good hands. He'll be here when you get back in the morning."

Ziva finally nodded, stood up, walked over to Tony's bed, kissed his head, and walked out of the door.

XX

McGee sat down on the chair and pulled it closer to Tony's bed. He smiled sadly down at him. Then he shook his head and laughed a little.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" He asked his friend.

Then McGee laughed at himself for a minute. "I know that you aren't really awaken right now, but I also know you can hear me. And well, we all miss you."

McGee shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "You gave us quite a scare there, man. You collapsed and it was so scary, cause you just went down. And I shot Ray but when you fell I thought he might've gotten you worse. I thought I might have been too late. And then when I saw the blood I thought I might lose my best friend. And I know that Ziva is probably the most worried out of all of us but we all come visit everyday. Even your dad was here. I'm so sorry that I didn't shoot Ray sooner. But I'm sure you're proud that I even had the courage to pull the trigger. I didn't know if I could do it and I did."

McGee wiped at his tear-filled eye. "And I know you'll be better soon, but I can't wait for you to wake up."

McGee smiled at his friend's sleeping body and then he heard footsteps enter the room.

XX

McGee turned around but it was only Gibbs. Gibbs handed McGee a cup of coffee sat down next to him at the chair Ziva had been sitting in.

Gibbs looked over at McGee and said. "I know you're worried."

McGee looked at him and his lips twitched up in a smile, "Yeah I am. he is my best friend, I just wanna see him get better."

"He will." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"When do you think he'll be able to go home?"

"The nurse said about Saturday..."

"Saturday? But that's five days from now." McGee said impatiently.

Gibbs laughed a little. "They're just making sure he's fine."

"Will he be able to come back to work?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not until he has two weeks of physical training."

McGee swallowed and nodded looking back at Tony and then there were more footsteps walking into Tony's room.

Gibbs and McGee turned to the door and there was a lady who was dressed in work clothes standing in the doorway. She was fairly young and smiled graciously down at the two of them.

"Uh, who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm here to see Tony." The lady said.

"Yeah, I got that." Gibbs said. "But who are you?"

The lady looked at them but didn't say anything. Gibbs looked at her and waited for an answer. She started to walk over to Tony but Gibbs and McGee stood up and moved towards her.

"Hey!" Gibbs warned.

She pushed at them, trying to get passed.

Gibbs grabbed her arms and held her back.

"McGee!" Gibbs ordered. "Get her out of here."

McGee grabbed her arm and then pulled her out of the room and once they reached the doorway she grabbed onto the door and wouldn't let go. She dug her heels into the ground.

"Let go!" The lady called.

McGee pulled her out of the room and then she finally broke free. She ran back into the room and gave Gibbs an evil smirk.

"My name is Wendy." She said.

"Wendy?" Gibbs asked. "Like Tony's ex-fiance, Wendy?"

"The very one." She smiled.

"Well this is gonna be good." Gibbs murmured as he sat down on the chair.

Wendy gave him an irritated look. "I heard what happened and came to see how he was doing."

"Yeah, well, he's fine." Gibbs said. "You can go now."

"Uh, who even are you?" Wendy asked rudely as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"His boss." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well, as his boss you are not in charge of his social life."

"I know I'm not." Gibbs glared at her. "I am here because you shouldn't be here. There's a reason you're his ex, besides he has someone new in his life. I know he blew you off for Christmas but coming here, now, isn't going to change anything."

"Oh..." Wendy mumbled, dropping her head. "Well, I'll just go."

"Bye." Gibbs said and McGee snickered quietly to himself.

After she left Gibbs stood up and turned to McGee.

"Want some lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah sure, what's for lunch in the cafe today?" McGee asked.

Gibbs cringed. "Not the hospital food. Let's go out."

"Okay." McGee smiled and the two guys went out to buy lunch together.

XX

Ziva walked into her apartment, locked the door, and collapsed onto her couch. She took a deep sigh and took her shoes off and put her feet up on the couch. No sooner did she close did she fall asleep. She feel asleep dreaming of Tony, and his gentle strong arms around her. She cuddled closer to the pillow on her couch because in her mind it was him. And she fell asleep and even though Tony was miles away in a hospital bed, in her mind he was right there with her.

XX

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't too too big but I promise, better chapters are to come! But I hope you liked it anyway! Review if you can! OH AND BTW I was wondering if you have any specific things you want in the story, any details, characters, scenes, or another you wanna see, just lemme know and I'll try to fit it in :) Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know the whole Wendy scene was weird and random but I want to bring her into the story. For what, I am not sure yet, but I want her to be in it so for now I'm just setting that up. Anyway, the next few chapters a going to be a bit... laid back, shall I say, but things will start to heat up soon so don't worry! Haha. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Ziva woke up the next morning on her bed alone. She turned to the empty space in bed beside her and desperately wished that Tony was there. She bit her lip and rolled onto her back, looking absently at the ceiling. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach when she thought about everything that had happened. It was the first night since it happened she closed her eyes and didn't see Ray reaching out to her telling her he loved her and then dying right in front of her. She had played it over and over in her head and it was killing her. Ray screaming, Ray dying, Tony being shot... It was all too much for her to handle.

She rolled out of bed, showered, got dressed, ate a small breakfast, and drove herself back to the hospital where she knew Tony was waiting for her.

XX

Gibbs woke up on his couch with a pounding in his head. The sunlight was shining brightly through his living room window. He groaned and looked over at the clock hanging on his wall. 12:36. He groaned again and put his head back on his pillow. Then his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Gibbs." He answered grumpily.

"Gibbs, it's Vance."

Gibbs sighed. "Yes?"

"What's the latest on Tony's condition?" Vance asked him.

Gibbs sat up on the couch and said. "The bullet tore a muscle in his chest that moves his shoulder. He is scheduled to get out of the hospital on Saturday. Then he has to complete 2 weeks of physical therapy so he can begin to use the muscle again. Then he needs to be cleared before he can come back."

Vance groaned. "That's too long."

"Vance, he got shot! That doesn't seem like long enough!"

"I'm gonna try and get him back to work earlier." Vance said.

"No, you will not." Gibbs fired back. "Give the man some rest. Jesus Christ, Vance, you can't rush things like that."

"Well I'm going to." Vance said stubbornly.

"Do it and see what happens." Gibbs threatened. Then he closed the phone, laid back on the couch, and fell asleep again.

XX

Tony woke up in a hospital bed with Ziva sitting in a chair next to him. When he opened his eyes she called to the nurse and came over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

He smiled at her. "Hey."

He was tired, his head was pounding, he was dizzy, thirsty, and he had extreme pain coming from the left side of his chest. He looked over to see it in a bandage. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked.

The nurse came in and checked his eyes, his mouth, his pulse, and checked his bandage. Then she left and came back with a bag of clear fluid to hook up to his IV.

"About 4 days." Ziva said. "But the first three days you were in and out of surgery. They said it was perfectly normal to sleep this long."

He nodded. "What happened?"

"Ray shot you and the bullet tore the muscle in your chest that helps control your shoulder and they had to try to repair the muscle. But they said you should be clear to go home in a few days, then you have to complete 2 weeks of physical therapy before you can go back to work." Ziva explained.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. "What happened to Ray?"

Ziva looked at him a little confused. "You don't remember?"

Tony shook his head. He couldn't remember, it was a total blank in his mind which was very frustrating for him.

Ziva squeezed his hand. "McGee shot him. He pulled the trigger as he did. He shot you and then McGee shot him and he died."

"McGee?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded.

Tony smiled. "I'm proud of him."

Ziva chuckled but then looked at him seriously. "He was really worried about you, you know."

Tony smiled wider. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we all were but McGee was a wreck. He was afraid he would lose his best friend."

Tony smiled and then he looked to his right and there was a big table. It was covered in cards and small gifts. There were balloons and flowers too. He saw cards from Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, one of the ladies who worked in Resources, Kate's sister, and even one from his father. He realized that there were in fact many people that cared about him. And just then there was a knock on the door and McGee walked in.

XX

When McGee saw that Tony was awake his face brightened up and he smiled as wide as the horizon.

"Tony!" He called and ran over to hug his friend.

Tony chuckled and hugged him back.

"Don't do that to me ever again." McGee said and then let go to sit in the empty seat next to Tony.

Tony smiled. "Well, I should thank you for giving me the chance to do it again."

McGee looked at him and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You saved my life, McGee." Tony told him. "If you didn't shoot Ray, he may have shot me again. I might've been dead instead of sitting here with you right now. So thank you."

McGee blushed a little. "Oh, it was nothing. I wasn't gonna let that bastard kill you. Besides if anyone gets to kill you it's me."

Tony chuckled and sat up further on the bed. He was propped up by a big pillow and some rolled up sheets.

McGee looked to Tony and swallowed and then turned to Ziva and said, "Zi, can you give us a moment?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. She kissed Tony lightly and then left, closing the door behind her.

XX

Tony looked over questioningly at McGee. McGee simply licked his lips and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked him.

McGee swallowed. "I need to tell you something."

Tony nodded slowly. "Okay..."

McGee took a deep breath. "Someone came to visit you yesterday."

"Okay, and?"

"And... It was Wendy."

Tony's mouth fell open. "Wendy? Came here?"

McGee nodded. "She wanted to see you."

"What? Really?" Tony asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, weird huh?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, very weird. Did she say anything else?"

"No, but Gibbs asked her to leave and she refused and at first she wouldn't tell us who she was."

"What the-?"

"I know and it gets weirder." McGee said.

"Well, spit it out." Tony urged him.

"When Gibbs said you were seeing someone else she was like 'Oh' and then she left."

"That's so weird." Tony mumbled. "Like, really? We haven't seen each other in years. Why now does she wanna talk? I don't understand."

"Me either." McGee whispered.

"Maybe I could help clear things up." A voice said. And both of the guys turned around to see Wendy standing in the doorway of Tony's room.

XX

**Okay, guys well that's Chapter 16! This sure is going by fast. I am planning on having this be 50 chapters long! So we've got a ways to go, but I have a feeling you don't really mind :) So what are your thoughts on Wendy? And protective Gibbs? And brotherly McGee? Haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Reviews would be amazing! New chapter up within a day or two! **

**Love you all! Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, well here's the next chapter! There will be another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, and I know you're very fond of those ;) Haha. Anyway, I finally know how I'm going to us Wendy... You'll see. And also, it has come to my attention the timeline for Tony's injury was off. I'm sorry about that, I'm not really a doctor and when I asked a lady whom I know who has medical exprience that is what she told me. Also, I forgot to specify... Tony's surgeries were mostly to extract bullet fragments from his muscle. But anyway, sorry about the timeline screw up! Here's chapter 17!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Wendy stood in the doorway of Tony's hospital doorway, leaning slightly on the doorframe. He almost didn't recognize her, it had been so long and she had changed so much. She had aged and her appearance had changed drastically from when he knew her. She was dressed in a dark blue dress and a pair of little black heels. Her tiny white purse was slung loosely over her shoulder and she held her black coat in the crook of her arm.

She looked kindly at Tony from across the room but he simply glared back at her.

"Hello Tony." Wendy said with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Wendy." Tony said back coldly.

McGee sat awkwardly and glanced between the two of them. He say the looks that they were giving each other and he stood up abruptly. They both glanced at him and he swallowed.

"I'm just gonna go..." He murmured.

He got up and left, leaving Tony and Wendy in the room alone.

Wendy walked over and sat down in the, now empty, chair next to him. She crossed her legs and looked at him.

She smiled at him, but Tony just stared at her blankly. Why was she here? What did she want?

"What do you want, Wendy?" Tony sighed.

"No need to be mad, Tony. I'm only here to talk." She told him.

"But the funny thing is that I don't wanna talk to you... I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything." Wendy said. "You just have to listen."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do I have-"

"Listen." Wendy whispered.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "Get on with it."

XX

Wendy took a deep breath then started to talk.

"Tony, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't marry you. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that I wasn't ready. It wasn't you. It never was. I loved you, Tony, I really and truly did. But I realized that I wasn't ready to get married though. It never had anything to do with you. I loved you so much, I still do. And I'm ready now. I won't leave you this time."

Tony eyes widened. His head was spinning. She still loved him? She's ready? For what? Marriage? Now? With him? She won't leave again? Tony was dumbfounded.

"What?" Was all that he could choke out.

"You heard me, Tony." She replied.

"I did but I don't believe it."

Wendy smiled shyly and dropped her head. "I wanted to tell you months ago but you didn't come for Christmas so I couldn't."

"But Wendy..." Tony started but didn't know really what to say.

"Tony, I've been thinking about this for a long time... and I want to settle down with you. I want to have kids... just like we always planned."

"Wendy, that was years ago. Besides, we don't even know each other anymore. We haven't talked in years."

"I know, but we can catch up." Wendy said reaching for Tony's hand.

He moved his hand away. "Wendy, no."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Well why not?"

Tony laughed out loud. "Why should we? I'm over you, I don't want you. I still hate you for what you did. But after you left, I didn't wait around for you, I hardly even thought of you. I got over it. And I'm over it now. I'm another woman now, and I know that she's my soulmate and she's the one I'm going to marry."

Wendy snorted with laughter.

Tony frowned. "I'm serious, Wen. I love her so much then I ever loved you."

"Who is she?"

"Does it matter?" Tony sassed.

"Well I guess not." Wendy mumbled. "But whoever she is, she's lucky."

Tony said nothing but looked over at Wendy and gave her a faint smile.

"Are you sure, Tony?" Wendy asked as she got up to leave. "I'm forgive you for what you said, we could get married as soon as you get out."

"No, Wendy." Tony said between his teeth.

"Your loss." Wendy shrugged. Then she went to leave but walked over and leaned over. She kissed Tony, hard, on the lips. It was a long kiss, just because she wouldn't let go.

Then Tony heard the door open and he couldn't see who it was because Wendy still had her face pressed against his. But he knew it as soon as she spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" The person asked.

And as Wendy let go and stepped back, Tony saw Ziva's enraged eyes looking down at him.

XX

**Okay, yeah I know...Wendy's a bitch. Haha, I know you're all feeling the same way. And I also know this was kind of a short chapter but don't worry the next one will be up soon! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be great! I love hearing what you have to say! :) **

**Love you and thanks, as always, for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another cliffhanger! I know y'all hate them but I think it's funny you get so frustrated. Haha. And I'm aware you all hate Wendy, I promise she won't be around much longer! Well here is chapter 18! Enjoy and review if you can! :)**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Ziva slammed the door behind her and Tony pushed Wendy away. Wendy stumbled back and looked to Ziva and smiled nervously. Ziva was balling her fists at her sides when Tony began to speak.

"Zi..." He started.

"No, Tony." Ziva said, cutting him off. "I do not want your excuses."

Wendy looked over at her again and waved her hand a little.

"Actually it wasn't his fault." She told her. "I kissed him."

Ziva's eyes looked over and narrowed at Wendy. "Excuse me?"

Wendy sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was with someone. I just acted without thinking. I'm sorry. I meant no harm."

Tony's mouth fell open. She took the blame and _lied_ to Ziva. Apparently Wendy had changed. Changed more then Tony ever thought she did, or even could have.

Ziva unballed her fists and nodded. But she was obviously still mad.

"Well I'll just leave then..." Wendy mumbled and without a goodbye she ran out the door and down the hall.

Ziva laughed a little and went over to sit next to Tony's bed again.

"That's why I did not want to leave you." She teased.

He kissed the top of her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I swear to you I didn't kiss her back."

Just then the door opened again and Ziva groaned.

XX

"If you take one step in this room I will cheerfully beat you to death." Ziva threatened.

And as she did Tony's eyes grew wide and he began to laugh until he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"What?" Ziva asked.

Tony pointed to the door and when Ziva turned around she flushed a deep red when she saw Director Vance standing in the doorway.

"David?"

She stood up and turned to him. "Director, I am so sorry. I thought that you were someone else." She stammered.

Vance laughed a little. "It's okay, David."

He walked over to the bed and handed Tony a card.

"How are you feeling, Dinozzo?" The Director asked.

"Better, sir." Tony nodded.

"Good." He smiled and then turned to Ziva. "Do you mind giving us a moment, David?"

'Uh, no of course not." She said shaking her head. "I'll be back later." She said to Tony and then she was gone.

Tony looked at Vance and waited for him to say something. But he said nothing and walked over to sit in the chair next to Tony's bed.

"So has everyone come to visit you yet? I saw Gibbs and Mcgee walking around. And I saw Ziva, obviously. I also caught a glimpse of your father yesterday. But have Ducky or Abby been in to see you?" Vance asked.

Tony shrugged. "I've only been awake a few hours. But they haven't come since I woke up but I assumer they've been here considering..."

Tony motioned to the table and Vance looked. He saw the cards and presents from Ducky, Abby, and the rest of his friends and family. Vance smiled and nodded.

"So you're really feeling better then?" Vance asked.

Tony saw through what Vance was doing. He didn't come here for a social call. He wanted something. He was dancing around it but Tony knew there was a real reason he had come here.

"Why are you _really _here?" Tony spat out.

"What do you mean?" Vance asked giving him a confused look. But Tony had already found him out. He knew there was a real reason for his spontaneous visit.

"Don't bullshit me, Vance. I know you aren't here just because you missed me. What do you want?"

Vance still looked at him dumbfounded, refusing to let Tony see that he had found him out. But Tony held his ground. He knew something was up. The two stared at each other, trying to get the other to give up but in the end it was Vance who resigned.

XX

"Fine." Vance grumbled. "I did come here for something.'

Tony smiled. "Knew it."

Vance didn't smile back. "Yes you did. Now wipe that stupid smile off of your face and let's talk."

Tony stopped smiling and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The Director said. "Now, you ready to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"First I'm going to ask you questions. Answer simply and truthfully."

Tony nodded.

"First question; how long are you supposed to be in here?"

Tony shrugged. "Another week or so. Plus a few weeks or physical therapy."

Vance nodded slightly. "Next question; How much do you love your job?"

"A lot, sir. It's very important to me."

"Would you be willing to sacrifice your job?"

Tony cocked his head. "For what?"

"That is irrelevant for the moment. Answer the question."

"Well it depends." Tony said truthfully.

"Next question; How much do you think I should trust you?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Sir, is my honesty being questioned?"

Vance cut him off. "Answer the question."

"A lot. I've worked here forever and I have never ever given you a reason to lose faith or trust in me. Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you trust everyone you work with?"

Tony shrugged. "On the most part."

"Do you trust Gibbs?"

Tony nodded. " With my life, sir."

"Ziva?"

Tony nodded.

Vance paused. "McGee?"

"Of course. He is my best friend."

Vance froze and then looked at Tony, there was a hint of fear in his eyes. It threw Tony off. _What the hell could possibly be going on? _He thought.

"Would you kill if asked?"

Tony froze and then answered cooly. "Yes."

"How far would you go to protect the ones you loved?"

Tony tensed up. "As far as it was needed."

Vance nodded and Tony's mind was reeling. _What was the Director talking about? What was going on? Was he talking about Ziva? His father? The team? Were they in danger? _

Vance nodded again, slower this time. He stood up and turned to Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. I'll be in touch."

Then Vance smiled slightly and left. Tony sighed when the door shut and closed his eyes. His head was spinning out of control. He wanted desperately to know what Vance wanted. Why the questions? What was going on?

Tony groaned and shoved his head into his pillow. The last thought circling through his mind before he fell back asleep was; _What the fuck is going on? _

XX

**Oh gosh, another cliffhanger... I know you guys hate me haha. Sorry! And sorry that took a long time for me to update! I've been very busy! Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I do not know if you are going to like this new turn of events I've come up with, but I'm sure it's something you won't be expecting! Hehe. Well, I'll update soon! Love you, thank for reading! Review if you can, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I know that it's been a bit frustrating that I've been leaving you with so many cliffhangers. Haha. But while writing this story I have changed it a bit from how I originally planned it. It is still a Tiva story, don't worry about that, but I want to add more of an importance of friendship and the bonds between the coworkers. It is still a Tiva story but you'll start to see more of the bonds and friendships then in the previous chapters. But there is still plenty of Tiva to come! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! And review if you can.**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**P.S.S Movie spoiler alert later in the chapter!**

XX

A week later Tony was sent home from the hospital with a bottle of pain pills and his arm in a sling. It didn't hurt as much now that it had been given some time to heal. Tony was counting down the two weeks of physical therapy that he had, he just wanted to get back to work. But most of all he wanted to know what Vance was up to.

Ever since the day that Vance had visited him, Tony had reeled his brain trying to figure out what he was talking about. Tony was convinced that there must be a mole, but who? He could only figure it must be, or thought to be, one of the members of the team since Vance asked if he trusted them. But Tony knew his team, he trusted them with his life. Vance had to be mistaken. No one would do it. It was clearly not Gibbs. Not Ziva. Not Ducky. _What about Palmer? _He asked himself. _No, it couldn't be Palmer. _Not Abby. _Wait, _Tony thought. _Why did Vance pause before he asked if he trusted McGee? Did he think it was McGee? No. It couldn't be McGee. He's my best friend, he wouldn't do that. _Tony laughed a little. That was a joke. It wasn't McGee. It couldn't be McGee. He knew McGee, he was his best friend. There was no way he could've done it. But Tony was determined to figure out who it was, no matter what it took.

XX

Tony walked into his apartment with Ziva not far behind him carrying his stuff. She threw his bag and pills onto the couch and went to help him out of his coat.

"I hate this." He groaned as she helped him out of the arm of his coat.

"Hate what?" She asked, hanging up the coat.

"Being crippled." He said walking to the kitchen for some water to take his pills with.

She chuckled. "It is only for a little while."

Tony reached for a glass and it slipped. With his other hand in the sling, he couldn't catch it and it went tumbling to the floor. It landed with a crash and shattered into thousands of shards of glass.

He cursed under his breath and Ziva ran in to help.

She laughed a little. "You are helpless, Tony. Helpless like a baby. Here," She said grabbing him a glass and filling it with water. "go to your room and take your pills, I will clean this up and be in in a minute."

Tony went to argue but Ziva shook her head. "Go lay down, Tony. You have had a tough week."

Tony smiled crookedly at her and stepped over the broken glass. He slid his shoes off just outside the kitchen and walked to his bedroom.

XX

Tony laid down on his bed and sighed deeply. He took a deep breath and smiled. It smelt like home. He never realized how much he loved the smell of his apartment. It smelt like apple pie, crappy air fresheners, cologne, and he smiled when he caught whiff of the greatest smell in his apartment... Ziva.

He smiled. He missed this; Ziva, his apartment, his bed. He hated being in the hospital. All the white, the bleach smell, the noises the hospital made at night, and the scratchy sheets on the beds.

Tony took a deep breath and rested his head back on the pillow. He turned to his side right as Ziva walked in and jumped on the bed next to him.

"I missed you." She smiled nestling into his chest.

"I missed you more." He murmured wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a long, warm, wet kiss.

She squealed playfully and twisted around in his arms, trying to get away. But Tony held her tight and kissed her harder.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash. They broke apart and looked out the window to see that the sky was black. It was swelling with clouds in different shades of gray. And rain was pouring from the sky. Lighting was flashing in the sky in bright long bolts. It was a light show in the sky.

Ziva looked up at Tony with fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

Then another lightning bolt streaked through the sky and pierced the black clouds. Then the thunder rolled and growled in the sky.

Ziva jumped and grabbed Tony. He chuckled and looked down at her.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" He asked.

Ziva laughed nervously. "Of course not. I am not afraid of blunderstorms."

Tony chuckled and corrected her. "Thunderstorms."

Ziva waved him off. "Whatever. Neither of them scare me."

Then the lightning crashed violently again and Ziva held him tighter.

Tony laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, don't worry. It's okay." Then he reached over and closed the curtains.

"It's okay. I'm here." Tony smiled.

Ziva nodded.

As the lighting crashed again Ziva jumped and Tony held her closer to him.

"I got an idea." Tony said looking down at her happily.

"What is it?" Ziva asked him rubbing her legs against him.

"A movie." Tony said, and as soon as he said it his eyes lit up.

Ziva giggled. "Okay, Tony. But only if we have popcorn."

"Of course!" Tony said and jumped up, sprinted to the living room, picked up a movie, and made two big bowls of popcorn.

XX

Two hours later Tony and Ziva were still curled up together on his bed. They were watching Titanic and had two, now empty, bowls in front of them. Tony looked down at Ziva's face after Rose found out Jack was dead. She had a tear swimming in her eye.

Tony was floored. Ziva David was _crying _over a _movie. _He had no idea she was like that... He could never picture her crying over a movie before. But she was human, and a woman too.

She looked up and saw Tony staring at her and wiped her eye quickly. She blushed a little and nestled herself into the crook of Tony's arm.

"It's okay, Zi." Tony murmured to her. "It's okay to think it's sad."

Ziva shook her head, "I should not cry."

"Why?" Tony asked. "It's a sad movie, Zi. I cried the first time I watched it."

"No it is not that." Ziva said shaking her head. "I am Mossad. I am trained to kill and to hide my emotions. If my father saw me right now..."

She trailed off and looked up at Tony again.

"It's okay Zi..." He whispered, kissing her head.

"No, Tony, do you not see?" She asked.

She looked up at him and murmured quietly, "You are making me soft."

XX

**Aw, Ziva is cracking a bit from her tough exterior. So this was just a cute chapter. More on the mole in a chapter or two. Haha. I can't wait. There's a few chapters that are going to be setting up for a huge plot climax and y'all will be on the edge of your seats! Mwahahaha. And also, some of the characters that aren't so big now are going to become more important within the next few chapters. Hope youre excited! Review if you can! Thanks! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I know the last chapter was a bit boring and y'all wanna know more about what Vance is up to but I didn't wanna jump from him in the hospital to him back at work. I hope you understand. Anyway, almost to the exciting parts so just hold on. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Ps. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Tony woke up to another roll of the thunder. He looked to his side to see that Ziva was still fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her head. Then he looked at the clock to see it was only eleven at night. He groaned and stood up, sliding on a shirt and walking into his living room.

He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He looked over and saw his phone sitting on the table so he grabbed it and saw he had a missed call. It was McGee. He had called just under an hour ago. Tony dialed McGee's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"McGee?" He answered after the third ring.

"Hey Probie." Tony smiled, plopping down onto his couch.

"Oh, hey Tony!" McGee said. But he said it with a saddened tone. He tried to be enthustastic but Tony could tell it was a kind of forced happiness. Something was up.

"McGee?" Tony asked his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." McGee said. "I'm fine."

Tony stayed silent for a minute, trying to figure out what could possibly be the matter.

"Fine." McGee repeated quietly.

"No." Tony frowned. "Something is most certainly up with you."

McGee huffed. "No, Tony. I. Am. Fine." He said rudely.

Tony's jaw dropped open. What the hell was going on? McGee was being rude now. Then it occurred to him. What if this had to do with what Vance had asked him about? About trusting his team? Tony was convinced there was a mole, but what this behavior linked to the fact that Vance may have believed that it was McGee.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you?" Tony asked.

McGee sighed. "I'm sorry, Tony. I really am."

"Then tell me what's wrong. I am your best friend, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you buddy."

McGee chuckled. "I know."

"Then tell me!" Tony said.

"I-I," McGee stuttered and then sighed. "I'm not happy."

"Well why not?" Tony asked crossing his legs and putting them up on his glass coffee table.

There was another roll of the thunder and a gentle crash of lightning and silence on the phone.

"McGee?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." McGee said, distracted by something on the other end of the phone. "I just aren't."

"Is it Taylor?" He asked even though he was already sure of the answer.

"Yeah." McGee admitted. "I just don't... like her anymore. We just don't have as much in common as I thought. Like we like video games and pizza and computers. She's amazing with computers. Almost better then me. She can hack things in seconds and not leave a trace, she can access files without alarming a system or any wall. She is fucking talented. And I like that, a lot. But she's just... weird."

"What do you mean... weird?" Tony asked him.

"She's like... obsessed with me." McGee whispered.

"Obsessed?"

"Like she just won't leave me alone, or let me do anything without her there. She went out and bought all my books and always talks about them. She has like a shrine to me in her house and pictures of us and me just all over her walls."

Tony shuttered. "Ew, that's freaking weird, man."

"You're telling me." McGee sighed.

"So are you gonna break up with her?"

"Yeah. I mean I gotta, right?" McGee asked.

"Well, technically no but considering..." Tony trailed off.

"Yeah, you're right." McGee agreed.

"Well if you do... are you gonna talk to Abby? You know, tell her how you feel?"

"Hmmmm..." McGee said thinking. "I don't know. But I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should. You two are practically perfect for each other. You could have some sexy, gothic, nerdy babies."

McGee laughed. "Yes, Tony. We could. But I want some kick-butt, smart-ass, funny, beautiful babies."

Tony laughed. "Okay, McGee. Just for you."

"Okay. Well I gotta go, I should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you do that." Tony chuckled. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Night."

"Good night, Tony."

XX

A few days later Tony was headed for his last physical therapy session. He had stopped using the sling and could move his arm almost completely without pain. During his last session his therapist had told him to bring a close friend to join him at his last session. And so Tony had, no surprisingly, brought Ziva.

They walked into the office holding hands and his therapist's eyes lit up.

"Oh Tony!" She squealed running over to meet them. "Who is this lovely lady?"

Tony smiled. "Ziva this is Dr. Cooper, Dr. Cooper this is Ziva."

Dr. Cooper was older with a big, bright smile, thinning white hair, and a funny southern accent. She was shorter and fatter but she was cute all the same. She was wearing a white shirt, black work pants, little sandals, and her glasses out on the tip of her nose.

Dr. Cooper smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Oh dear you are gorgeous."

Ziva was shocked by the hug and looked up at Tony. He gave her a look and Ziva just smiled nervously and hugged her back gently.

"Are you the one my dear Tony has been telling me all about?"

Tony blushed and answered for her. "Yes that's her. Now can we just get this over with?"

The doctor smiled. "I know you wanna get back to work so get going, just do your normal workouts and show Ziva all the progress you have made and then get out of here."

XX

Tony walked out of the office with Ziva's hand in one hand and his work release form in the other. He was glowing, he absolutely could not wait to get back to work. He couldn't wait to see Gibbs and Abby and Ducky. He even missed Palmer. And he couldn't wait to sit at his desk and do paperwork and drink the nasty break room coffee. He couldn't wait to solve another murder and go to another crime scene. And although he thought it was impossible he even kinda missed seeing Vance.

But the one thing Tony couldn't wait for the most was finding out what Vance wanted and what the hell was going on.

XX

**Okay, guys. This is the last boring chapter. From here on out everything is going to be different. Trust me you will be on the edge of your seat for many chapters to come, don't you worry ;) Okay, well I hope you liked this even though it was dry and boring. And new exciting chapter will be up shortly and hopefully you're as excited for the next couple as I am! Woohoo! Okay, well review if you can! Love you all! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter! I won't be long but I will try not to make this one as boring! Haha just kidding cause this chapter is gonna be anything but boring! Aah! Okay, okay, so enough of me talking! READ THIS! Haha, enjoy! :)**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Tony walked out of the elevator and was smiling. He was so glad to be back at work. He missed the elevator, his deck, his Mighty Mouse stapler, he even missed the horrendous orange walls. He missed how busy it was. He missed the paperwork, and the gross break-room coffee, he even missed how sometimes the elevators would be crowded. He looked around and sighed. It was good to be back... back home. Because this place _was _home.

He walked to his desk and set his bag down, sinking gently to sit down on his chair. He smiled and pulled the chair into his desk. He flicked the computer on and looked over to see McGee smiling at him.

"Welcome back." His friend smiled.

Tony grinned, "Thank you, Probie."

Tony looked up to see that Ziva was smiling at him from her desk across the way.

"Hey, Zi." He smiled at her.

"Hello, Tony." She smiled back, signing off on a paper she had sitting in front of her.

McGee rolled his eyes at them and went back to using his computer.

Ziva chuckled at him and went back to staring at Tony.

She had on a pair of her black dress pants and a tiny white sweater that hugged her and was cut slightly low. She also had her hair back in a braid and a sliver chain hanging from her neck. He smiled when he recognized it. He had bought it for her last year for her birthday.

"Do you want to come over later?" Tony asked, clearing his throat. "I was planning on making dinner for myself later, but I have enough for two... If you're interested."

Ziva giggled. "I'd love to."

"It's a date." Tony winked and Ziva flushed, dropping her head and trying to regain focus on her paperwork. But how could she?

Tony laughed at her and looked up to see Abby, Palmer, and Ducky on their way to his desk.

He stood up just in time to catch Abby as she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed. "It hasn't been the same without you!"

Tony laughed and hugged her tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly. "I missed you so much."

She let go and Tony glanced over at McGee. He was staring at Abby with wanting eyes. Tony smiled because he knew exactly what he felt. Tony had felt the same way with Ziva. The feeling that you'd give anything to be with her, to hold her, and kiss her. Tony saw in McGee's eyes that he longed for Abby. It was a feeling that Tony knew very well, and he felt for his friend because that feeling wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. And now Tony had what he wanted but McGee was stuck in a relationship that he didn't want to be in. Tony wanted McGee to be happy. He was a brother to him and frankly, McGee deserved it. Sure he was a nerd but he was an awesome guy and he deserved an awesome girl. And Abby _was_ an awesome girl. If only McGee would have balls to tell her.

Tony looked away from McGee because seeing him looking like that hurt him and reminded him of how he used to feel. But he knew he would help McGee later.

Then Ducky walked over to hug Tony. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Tony chuckled as he reached down to cradle the older man in his arms and he smiled.

"Good to see you, Dinozzo." He smiled.

Palmer simply just smiled and nodded to Tony and then Gibbs came back and the three of them hurried off.

Tony walked over and sat down at his desk, getting back to work.

XX

Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and smiled down at him.

"Welcome back, Dinozzo." He said kindly.

Tony grinned. "Thank you very much boss. It is so great to be back."

"I'm sure it is." Gibbs chuckled. He lifted his coffee to his lips and took a sip.

Tony simply looked up at Gibbs and waited for him to say something else and he finally did.

"I know you're excited to be back but I have some bad news." Gibbs said started to walk away.

"What is it?" Tony called.

Gibbs simply pointed up to the upstairs balcony and Tony saw Vance was staring down at him.

Tony sighed and made his way to talk with Vance.

XX

"So you're feeling better, huh?" Vance asked as soon as they were inside his office and the door was shut.

"Yes, I am." Tony said. "But that's not why you called me here is it?"

Vance chuckled and he settled down at his desk. "You're smarter than you look, Dinozzo. No, that's not why you're here."

"So why then am I here, Director?" Tony asked. "Does it have to do with what you asked me in the hospital?"

"Yes." Vance said. "Are you ready? You need to pay attention."

Tony nodded obediantly.

"Okay, so last Friday while you were in the hospital, and incident occurred."

"An incident?" Tony said as he sat back on an empty chair in front of Vance's desk.

"Last Friday, a computer from this building hacked a file."

"What kind of file?" Tony asked.

"A top-secret file. A file so secret the president doesn't even have access to it. It is one of the most private and highly guarded files that we have. They won't even tell me what is in the file. All I know is that the should _not _be accessed... By anyone."

"If they were so highly protected then how did someone get into them?" Tony asked.

"The hacker bypassed all the security networks, accessed the files, and didn't trigger an alarm. They left almost no trace. No one even found out until Saturday afternoon and that's when they discovered someone had actually hacked the file."

"That's the day you visited me..." Tony murmured, letting the information sink in.

Tony thought for a minute and then asked. "Wait, then why did you visit me, what do I have to do with it?"

"Because I want you to find out who did it." Vance told him.

Tony threw back his head and laughed. "Do you have any idea how many computers are in this building?"

"We know exactly what computer it came from." Vance said sadly.

"Which one?" Tony asked nervously. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"McGee's."

XX

**DUN DUN DUN! Who saw that coming? I know this must confuse you but it's okay, everything from this point on is gonna get really interesting and keep you on the edge of your seat! But I hope you liked it! New chapter up soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Review if you can, please! Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever since the last chapter but I have been extremely busy, if I haven't made that clear yet. But softball is over in like 2 weeks so then I'll have tons of time to update! This chapter isn't gonna be really long but I should just update you a bit, huh? Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

"What?" Tony asked laughing nervously. "McGee?"

Vance looked down and nodded solemnly.

"No." Tony said completely dumbfounded. He refused to believe it. He convinced himself that Vance had it all wrong.

"I know it's hard to believe-"

"It's impossible to believe!" Tony shouted. "Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"I know you are upset, Tony..." Vance said looking up at him.

"Upset?" Tony yelled. "Upset? I'm absolutely fucking furious! You accuse my best friend of-"

"Hey!" Vance shouted back, standing up. "I am not accusing anyone here. I am simply saying that at this moment that is all the evidence we have. It leads to McGee. And for the moment I'm not going to arrest him. I just want you to check up on him, see if maybe it could be true."

Tony stood up and paced around the room. He ran and hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He reminded himself to keep his temper.

"How sure are you it was his computer?" Tony asked quietly.

"One hundred percent." Vance sighed. "But believe me, I do not believe that it was McGee. I just know which computer the files were accessed from."

"It wasn't him." Tony insisted. "I know it wasn't. He is my best friend, Director."

"I know, Dinozzo. And I'm sorry. But I can't simply ignore this incident. There are many people who are extremely unhappy with the recent events and they are out for punishment. But I have talked to them and they are giving me some time to investigate the situation."

Tony looked up to Vance and smiled.

"I am running a full investigation on the matter and I want your help."

"Yes, sir." Tony smiled.

"But, Dinozzo, you must make me a promise."

"Yes?" Tony asked.

"You must promise me, that you will execute this investigation like any other. You can not cover for McGee and if it is found that he is the hacker then you should be prepared to deal with everything that would happen after..."

Tony nodded solemnly.

Vance nodded professionally. "Very good then."

"I just know it's not him." Tony added quietly.

Vance chuckled. "I know, Tony. Now, if you don't have anything else...?"

Tony forced a smile. "No, sir."

"Okay then Dinozzo. I want you to investigate by any means you see fit. I just want reports and updates. Try not to have him catch on and try to involve the fewest amount of people you can. And just... make it legal." Vance added.

Tony chuckled. "You got it."

"Alright then." Vance sighed, sitting back down. " Our main concern right now is not to worry McGee. Act normal, don't say anything to him about it. Ask around... just general questions. I have already briefed Gibbs on the matter so he will be able to help you. I suspect you can talk to Ziva?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I want this to be quick, clean, and simple. We are going to be the only people involved."

"Okay, sir."

"I know I might regret this... But I'm going to make this your case, Dinozzo. DoI make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Now, one last thing. Do not mention a thing of this to Abby, understand?"

"But sir-?" Tony argued, not really sure why Abby wasn't to be involved.

"Do you understand?" Vance asked firmly.

"Yes, sir." Tony sighed.

"Good, now go back to work."

Tony nodded and practically ran to the door. He swung it open and ran out, practically slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs and went right for the mens room. He pushed the door open, ran to an empty stall, fell to his knees and was violently ill.

XX

**Alright guys, so what did you think? I know it was short and wasn't too terribly exciting. But I promise it will all speed up and get more intense soon! I really am sorry for my lack of updates recently, but I assure you I am not going anywhere, and if I do I will let you know. (But I'm not so don't worry.)**

**Okay, well hope you liked it!**

**Please review if you can!**

**xxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, so yeah, that chapter wasn't very long. Sorry! But I really hope that you are enjoying this story. I am having so much fun writing it and I hope that you like it. So anyway I'm getting to the interesting parts, don't worry. Well anywho, here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

When Ziva walked in the next morning she saw Tony sitting at his desk. Ziva dropped her bag and her coat at her desk and turned on the computer, then smiled over at Tony.

He was sitting at his desk with his head and his hand staring at the computer screen. His face was expressionless, and he was hunched over. He looked... sad.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah sure." Tony said sitting up, obviously not paying attention to what she had said. And he sighed, forcing a smile for her.

He stuffed a pile of papers into and envelope and then put it in his desk. He turned off his printer and when he went to get something from his bag up he knocked a coffee off the side and it fell to the floor. Tony cursed under his breath.

He shoved his face into his hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Hey." Ziva whispered to him. "It is okay."

Tony shook his head, trying to hold himself together. "No, Zi, it's not."

Ziva rubbed his arm gently. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Tony sat silent running phrases and conversations through his head. He was driving himself crazy trying to figure out what went on last Friday. He told himself McGee didn't do it but he wanted proof. Solid proof. He had come in extra early in the morning looking for that proof and he was exhausted.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked him.

Tony growled and looked up at her. His eyes narrowed at her.

She just simply stared back at him. She knew he didn't mean it. Then she realized that Tony had been acting weird all day. He'd been giving McGee weird looks, and kind of avoiding him. He didn't even say goodbye when McGee left. He had acted that way since... Since he had talked with Vance.

"What did Vance say to you?" She asked him.

Tony laughed a little and shook his head.

"What?"

"Vance told me that a top-secret file was hacked into last Friday from a computer lined back to this building."

"What kind of file?" Ziva asked him, very curious to where this was going.

"A file so secretive that we aren't aloud to know what's in it. The president doesn't even know what's in it."

"Who hacked into it?"

"They traced it back to a certain computer." Tony whispered to her.

"Which one?"

"McGee's."

XX

"What?" Ziva hissed loudly.

"Shhhhh." Tony whispered.

They both turned to see people who had been walking by stopped to look over at them.

"McGee?" Ziva mouthed.

Tony nodded solemnly.

"No." Ziva muttered. "No, I was here with him all day long. He did not hack into any file."

"That's what I said. I told Vance that there must have been a mistake. But there wasn't."

"Maybe not but it was not McGee."

"It was hacked into during his work hours too." Tony told her sadly.

"So what?" Ziva argued. "That does mean that he did it. He could not. This is McGee that we are speaking of. Not some... other person who who do something like that."

"I know and that's what I told Vance." Tony told her as he leaned back in his chair.

"What did he say?"

"That we are to conduct a investigation. And is to be a secret. And I am to lead the investigation."

Ziva nodded. "I will help all I can."

Tony smiled. "Okay. Well, can you start by telling me a few things."

"I can do that." Ziva nodded.

Tony took out a pen and a legal pad of paper. "Was McGee acting weird on Friday?"

Ziva thought and shook her head. "I do not think so."

"Did he seem really happy or sad?"

Ziva nodded then. "He was extremely upset, because that is when you were still in the hospital. He was very worried about you, Tony."

Tony scribbled down on the paper and smiled.

"Did he spend an unusual amount of time on the computer?"

Ziva shook her head again. "He spent most of the day cleaning the keyboard."

Tony gave her a questioning glance. "What?"

"Yeah, I do not know. He took it apart and sprayed it with a can." Ziva said, imitating McGee spraying the can.

Tony chuckled and looked over at McGee's desk and saw a bright pink sticky note.

Tony looked back at Ziva but then back at the note.

"What's that?" Tony asked Ziva, pointing to the pink piece of paper.

Ziva turned around and looked. She shrugged. "A reminder for McGee?"

Tony chuckled and stood up. "No. I know McGee. I know that he only uses the yellow and blue ones."

He walked over and ripped the note off the monitor of McGee's computer.

"What does it say?" Ziva asked.

Tony cleared his throat and read it out loud.

_Hello, lovey. I know that you told me not to touch anything while you were at Abby's but I just wanted to leave you this note reminding you of how much I love you. I had a great time today, thank you. I love you. _

_ Taylor_

_ xxxxxx_

Ziva chuckled a bit. And Tony just smiled and read it again and it was then he noticed the date on the note. His mouth fell open and he instantly felt sick.

"What is it?" Ziva asked rushing over to him.

"It is dated with the date of last Friday." Tony muttered.

"So...?" Ziva asked and then her jaw fell open too. "Oh."

Tony heard McGee's voice circle in his head. _She's amazing with computers... fucking talented... almost better than me. In seconds... no trace... without alarming a system..._

Suddenly Tony took off running up to Vance's office with the little pink slip of paper in his hand.

XX

**Okay, things are gonna get really intense really quickly. This was basically the last kinda boring chapter for awhile. Hope ya'll are ready for this! Haha. Well, I can't wait to hear your reactions to this, so REVIEW! okay, well new chapter up very soon! Hope you liked it! Reviewwwwwwww!**

**Love you and thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey ya'll. Softball ends in two days! So more writing and quicker updates will be coming very soon! : ) Okay so I promise that things will get more exciting from here on out! Don't worry! Hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

XX

Tony barged into Vance's office and the door slammed into the wall. Vance was on the phone and he looked at Tony crookedly.

"Uhh, I'll call you back." Vance said and put the phone back on the receiver.

Tony was breathing heavy and he walked over to Vance's desk with the pink slip of paper in his hand.

"Yes, Dinozzo? What is so important that you had to run in here and interrupt my phone call?"

Tony said nothing but handed the paper to Vance.

He read it silently to himself and then looked up at Tony. He was waiting for some explanation.

"Did you see the date?" Tony asked pointing to the top right side corner of the paper.

"The date of Friday."

Tony nodded. "The date of the hacking."

Vance looked at him skeptically. "You think McGee's girlfriend did it?"

Tony nodded but said nothing.

Vance pushed the paper across the desk to Tony. "I know that you want to prove McGee innocent but you can't accuse people left and right."

"I'm not." Tony argued. "It could've been her."

Vance looked unconvinced until Tony began to tell him about the conversation he had with McGee and all he said about how she could hack too.

Vance sat quiet for a minute and then nodded. "Bring her in."

"Yes, sir." Tony smiled.

"Is McGee in yet?" Vance asked him.

Tony thought. "No, no he isn't."

"Get him in too." Vance ordered.

Tony nodded.

"If that's all..."

Tony nodded again and turned around headed back to his desk to call McGee and bring in Taylor.

Vance picked up the note, reread it, swore under his breath, and kicked the side of his desk.

XX

Tony sat down at his desk and picked up his phone.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked walking in with a coffee in his hand.

"Calling him now, boss." Tony said dialing McGee's number.

Gibbs nodded and left, heading up to Vance's office.

Tony looked to Ziva and shrugged.

"No answer?" Ziva asked.

Tony shook his head and then put the phone down. Then he picked it back up and dialed McGee's home number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail.

"Dammit." Tony hissed slamming the phone down.

"No answer?" Ziva asked again.

Tony shook his head.

"That's not like him." Ziva said, picking up her phone and trying him. But there was still nothing.

Then Ziva dialed Taylor's number but it didn't even ring.

"It's disconnected." Ziva said hanging up and putting the phone down.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony muttered.

XX

The next day Tony and Ziva came in early again. They had spent the day before calling, texting, and emailing McGee but there was not a single response. Tony was worried. He hadn't slept at all during the night.

Tony walked off the elevator, straight to his desk and tried McGee again. But there was still no answer.

Gibbs walked in just as Tony and Ziva sat down at their desks.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked them.

They both shook their heads.

Gibbs sighed and pulled out his phone. He tried McGee but again, no answer. Gibbs huffed and looked to Tony.

"Go get him." He said.

"Go get him?" Tony repeated.

"Go to his house, check on him," Gibbs said walking away. "find him."

XX

Tony sat nervously in the passenger seat of his car. Ziva was driving. They didn't talk to each other but Ziva kept looking worriedly at Tony.

"I know that you are scared." Ziva muttered.

Tony said nothing but looked out the window.

"He is your best friend and he is not answering us but he is okay. I know he is." Ziva said, trying to assure him.

"But how do you know?" Tony asked turning to her.

"He is a strong man. He can take care of himself. He is fine." Ziva said. "I'm sure he is fine."

Tony sighed and looked down at his hands that were sitting in his lap. "I hope so."

XX

Tony and Ziva stood outside McGee's apartment door. They had tried knocking but there was no answer.

"We should go in." Tony said.

"Tony..." Ziva protested.

"No, Zi, I need to know he is okay. I need to know he is fine." Tony said forcefully.

Ziva resigned from the potential argument and nodded.

Tony pulled out his gun and shouted. "McGee? Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

Ziva pulled out her gun and looked over at Tony.

"McGee?" Tony called out again.

Nothing.

Tony took a shaky breath and kicked the door open.

XX

Gibbs was talking to Vance when his phone rang. He looked down and say that it was Tony that was calling him.

"Excuse me." Gibbs said walking outside to take the call.

As soon as he walked out of the office he flipped open the phone and pressed it up to his ear.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss?" Tony said.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked worriedly. Because there was something in Tony's voice. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't good. It made him nervous. It made him worry. What was wrong?

Tony took a shaky breath but didn't say anything.

"Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He's gone."

"What?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"McGee... He's gone."

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"I mean that he is gone. His apartment is empty, his phone is sitting here, there is food still on the table..."

Gibbs started walking to his car. "I'll be right there."

He hung-up and shoved the phone into the pocket of his pants.

He started walking faster and shook his head. He broke out into a run and mumbled to himself, "Shit."

XX

**AH! MCGEE IS MISSING! OH NO! Bet you didn't see that coming... Anyway, so, what are your feelings about this? Any thoughts? I hoped you liked this. And I hope it's on the edge of your seat. I know how ya'll love cliffhangers. Haha. Well, please review!**

**Love you, thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I know ya'll are worried about McGee but everything will come into focus soon. Not to alarm you but the romance between Tony and Ziva is still in the story but it's not revolving totally around them 100% of the time because of the new story twist with McGee. Hope that's not a problem. That's kinda it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

As Gibbs entered McGee's apartment, which was now a crime scene, Tony and Ziva were taking pictures and collecting evidence. Their main concern was to find McGee and find him quickly. None of them tried to hide the fact that they were scared, even Gibbs was. Right when you looked at him you could tell. The fear was stained on his face. He stood off to the side watching them with solemn eyes and a somber frown.

He racked his brain for any information that could help he find McGee. He felt it was his fault, just like he always felt like everything was fault. He blamed himself for everything.

He watched Tony and Ziva snap photos and collect evidence, both trying their hardest to hold themselves together. He knew what they were feeling. Even though he knew no one would think he would, he did. He wanted this over as much as they did. He wanted McGee home because having him missing was hard. It felt as though part of him was missing. He felt like he was missing a child...

XX

Tony snapped pictures of his best friend's apartment and held in the emotions the best he could. He kept hiding the pain that lashed at his heart. He closed his eyes and swallowed the tears. He couldn't fall apart. Not here, not now. Not with Gibbs here. But he could only hold it in for so long.

He couldn't help but fear the worst for his friend. He was scared, he was so scared. He had never been in such a situation in his life. He knew he was scared, but he also couldn't admit it aloud. Tony had spent his whole life pretending to be fearless and strong but for once he felt hopeless. He was about to breakdown. He needed his friend back and he needed him back now.

XX

Ziva looked over at Tony and felt her heart break. The look on his face was a reality check. It showed how real this truly was. His eyes were sad and full of tears, his usual cheerful smile replaced by a frown sadder than any other, and his happy carefree personality was replaced by one of a depressed man.

This change Tony had undergone scared her. She saw the pain that was written across his face. And the obvious pain in his heart. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to make it all better, but most of all she wanted to bring McGee back to him.

XX

Ziva turned to Gibbs and held up McGee's phone. "He left his phone here."

Gibbs sighed. "That's a bad sign."

Tony said nothing and continued to take pictures or the room.

"There was a struggle." He said solemnly snapping a few photos of a broken lamp and a tipped over table in McGee's living room.

"So there must have been another person here." Ziva murmured.

Gibbs looked down at his feet and saw a address book. He picked it up and opened it. It opened to a page with the name 'Taylor Elizabeth Fritz' written on it. Following the name were a few phone numbers, an email address, and a street address.

"Hey, Ziver." Gibbs said tossing the book to her. "Is that McGee's girlfriends name?"

Ziva glanced at the name and nodded.

"Make a copy of it and call the house number." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva nodded and reached for her phone to dial the number. Gibbs and Tony waited patiently by the phone as it rang.

XX

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Taylor?" Ziva asked looking to Tony whose face flickered with a bit of hope.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Ziva David, McGee's friend."

"Oh right! Hello. How are you?"

"Good and yourself?" Ziva asked politely.

"Very fine. I don't mean to be rude but why are you calling?" Taylor said.

"Oh, right. Well it seems that we cannot get in touch with McGee and we were wondering if he was with you or if you knew where he was."

"No, I am sorry. I don't. We haven't gotten together in a week. I haven't talked to him in about three days now."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all shared a look.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you anyway for the help." Ziva said. "Have a good day."

"You too, Ziva. Talk to you later."

Ziva put her phone down and looked up at Gibbs. "I am going to check phone and email records to see if what she says is true, boss."

"Good." Gibbs said and then he turned to leave. "Finish this and then meet me back at work. We will have to debrief the director and make our main priority finding McGee."

"Yes, boss." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded and then turned around and walked through the door.

XX

Right as Gibbs walked out the door McGee's phone rang. Tony gave ziva a questioning glance and looked down at the caller ID... It was Taylor.

"She must be trying to get in touch with him because we said he was missing." Ziva said, picking it up and trying the phone off.

Tony scowled. "She's smart."

"Tony, maybe she did not do this. Maybe she is not involved." Ziva said quietly.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, right. Pull my other leg and it plays jingle bells."

Ziva cracked a smile but shook her head. "I know that you want it to be her but I think that you just want to put the blame on someone. You need a scapesheep."

"Scapegoat." Tony automatically corrected her. "But you're wrong."

"Tony we have just found out that McGee is missing and without a bit of evidence you are already blaming her. You hardly even know her. Why are so you sure it's her?"

Tony shrugged. "I just know. It's what my gut is telling me."

Ziva put her hand on his shoulder. "Just give it time and listen to your gut but do not act only on it. Let the evidence speak too."

Tony smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly. He smiled against her lips and for the first time that day he relaxed a bit. Her touch soothed him. He took a deep breath and felt stronger. He was going to find McGee even if it killed him.

XX

Ziva sat at her desk with Tony looming over her shoulder. She was checking McGee's phone records.

"Nothing." She whispered. "No contact between them until the phone calls she made to his cell after we contacted her this morning."

Tony bit his lip and thought. "What about emails?"

Ziva typed stuff into the computer and finally gained access to McGee's email account. She skimmed through the recent emails.

"Nope." Ziva muttered.

Tony slammed his hand down on the desk.

Ziva turned to him, "Tony!"

"What?" He growled at her.

"Don't you dare give me an attitude, Anthony Dinozzo." Ziva threatened him.

"Hey!" Gibbs called out from behind them. "Cool it you two."

They both turned to him and nodded.

"Go home." Gibbs ordered. "Now."

"But Gibbs-" Ziva started.

"No buts. Get out of here. You've had enough for one day. We will continue this in the morning."

He walked out and Tony turned to Ziva.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Ziva smiled. "I know. I am sorry too."

She grabbed her coat and her bag, switching off her computer and picking her phone up off the desk and sliding it into the front pocket of her dark green cargo pants.

"Hey." Tony called to her as she turned to leave.

"Can I spend the night at your house place? I don't really wanna be alone tonight." Tony asked her.

She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course." She whispered in his ear.

XX

Ziva came out of the bathroom after changing into her dark blue silk nightgown. She took the dirty clothes in her arms and stuffed them into her hamper. Tony was sitting on her bed shirtless and in a pair of blue plaid boxers with his back facing her.

She hopped onto the bed and came from behind him and wrapped her arms around him and planted a wet kiss on his neck. Only when a tiny warm tears feel onto her arm did she realize he was crying.

She crawled around so they were face to face and he looked up into her eyes. His eyes were red and filled with tears that were pouring out from his eyelids. He had started to shake and was crying almost silently.

"Oh Tony." Ziva whispered as her heart broke and she pulled him into her open arms.

He held her tightly and cried harder into her shoulder.

Ziva kissed his head and bit her lip. "I am sorry, Tony. I am so so sorry."

She wanted him to say something but he didn't. He cried harder, hiding his face in her neck. The tears rolled down her chest and slipped down between her breasts.

"I love you." She murmured to him. "I love you so much."

But the tears kept falling and she just kept reminding him how much she loved him until the sun fell from the sky and then rose again in a brilliant show of pink and red and orange.

XX

**Aw, sad Tony :( Haha, but I thought this chapter turned out good but what's more important is what did you think of this chapter? Leave me a review please! I love you guys and thanks for reading. I never thought I'd get more than 10 reviews and here I am hitting 140 the other day. You guys make me so incredibly happy, thank you for everything! Love you! Thank you! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys, I just wanna say that I love you so much. You guys are just plain awesome. Thank you so much for reading this chapter after chapter. Not much else to say. Okay, anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Right as Tony and Ziva walked in the next morning they got to work. There was no time to fool around while McGee was still missing. Ziva had witnessed Tony break down the previous night without his best friend and she didn't know if she could handle that again. It was too said.

When they exited the elevator they practically ran to their desks to start the search. Tony put a BOLO out for McGee's car and tried to find his license plate on traffic cameras. Ziva checked his recent emails, texts, calls, and internet pages he accessed.

Both of them came up empty but they didn't give up. Bank accounts, friends, families, purchases. Phone call after phone call they tried but still no luck.

Gibbs came in a few hours after they did, unshaven and obviously running on coffee and an extreme lack of sleep. He sat down at his desk only to have his cellphone ring right as he sat down.

He huffed and picked it up.

"Gibbs." He answered.

He made a face and held the phone away from his ear and took a deep breath.

"Abby, calm down." He said. "Yes, yes, I'll send her down."

He motioned to Ziva and pointed in the direction of Abby's lab.

Ziva nodded and stood up, walking fast. She got into the elevator and she saw Tony giving her a questioning glance. Ziva shrugged her shoulders just as the doors closed.

XX

Right when Ziva stepped foot in Abby's lab Abby ran over and hugged her tight. She was weeping sadly and hardly. She was crying so hard that she was almost completely out of breath.

"Abby?" Ziva asked, hugging her back awkwardly. "What is wrong?"

"Is it true?" Abby sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is what true?" Ziva asked her.

"That McGee is missing." Abby weeped, holding on tighter to Ziva.

Ziva swallowed. She couldn't lie to her. Especially not now. She took a deep breath. "Yes, it is true."

Abby lost it then, completely balling her eyes out. Ziva just held onto her tighter, gently trying to pacify her.

"Abby... We will find him." Ziva said trying to convince her everything would work out in the end.

"But Ziva..." Abby sobbed letting go of her and looking into her eyes. "I- I never to-told him."

"Told him what?" Ziva asked leading Abby to her chair to have her sit down.

Abby sat down and rubbed at her teary eyes. They were swollen and red, tears dripping unmercifully down her usually cheerful face. She was shaking violently which only scared Ziva more.

She swallowed and whispered. "That I loved him."

"Loved him?"

Abby nodded and sniffled. "I've loved him since the moment I met him. We went out and then it ended but I always loved him."

"Why did you not tell him then?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. I felt that it wasn't a good time after we spilt. Then I just got nervous and didn't think that he felt the same and I was afraid. Then when I was going to he started dating Taylor and I saw he was happy and who was I to ruin that? So I kept it to myself."

Ziva nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt the same with Tony."

Abby smiled a bit. "It's about time you guys finally got together."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"We all have been waiting for you to get together since like... forever." Abby giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

That made Ziva smile. "Well, I was waiting for a long time too. And so have you so as soon as McGee gets back tell him and then you'll be happy too."

Abby nodded but began to cry again. Ziva took a deep breath. It was so hard to see Abby cry like this. She had always been open about her emotions but not like this. It was hard for Ziva to watch.

Ziva smiled gently trying to calm her down. "You'll get to tell him."

"But Ziva, what if we don't find him?" Abby cried.

"We will find him Abby. I am sure he is fine. He is a grown man and can take care of himself."

Abby nodded wiping her nose on her lab coat. "Yeah, yeah you're right. He's fine."

"Yes he is." Ziva said.

Abby smiled and stood up, pulling her friend into a tight hug and holding her close. Ziva smiled and savored the moment, holding her dear friend tightly in her grasp.

Suddenly Abby's computer dinged and she let go of Ziva and walked over quickly to the device.

"What is it?" Ziva asked walking behind her to look over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"It's an email." Abby said bringing up her email page and looking at her inbox.

There was one unread message from a blocked email address. Abby tried to somehow find the address but it didn't come up.

"Spam?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." Abby said typing something in. "There is an attachment."

Abby clicked on the attached file and found out that it was a video.

She gave Ziva a questioning glance and opened the file and loaded the video. The first thing that was shown once the video began to play was an empty warehouse and a person laying face down on the floor. The cameraman walked over and flipped the body over and McGee's bloody and beaten face came into focus on the screen.

McGee rolled over helplessly and as he opened his weak eyes he saw a video camera being shoved in his face. The person behind the camera was wearing all black clothing and a ski mask over their face.

"Who are you?" McGee asked. He tried to move his hands and legs only to discover they were both bond together with a thick rope.

"Where am I?" He asked, the camera being pushed further in his face.

He blinked and then saw the person behind the camera had a knife in their hand.

"Hey." McGee begged trying his best to roll away from the terror he saw before him.

The person simply walked towards him, the camera shaking as he did.

They took his their and kicked McGee in the face, slitting his lip open. Blood dribbled down his chin. The camera again got in close to McGee's face and you could see the fear in his eyes.

The person kicked McGee again, this time in his side.

McGee cried out and rolled over, trying to avoid any more injury.

Suddenly the person stuck the knife into McGee's thigh, blood blossomed on the leg of his jeans.

McGee screamed and began to groan in agony. The blood had began to drip onto the concrete floor of the building. The the camera was dropped and the last few frames just showed McGee being beaten by the person in black.

As Ziva and Abby watched the video, Abby cried harder. When the person kicked McGee, Abby raised a hand to her mouth and felt sick. Ziva watched her friend nervously as she watched the man she loved being beaten on the computer screen in front of her.

When McGee was stabbed Ziva watched as Abby collapsed onto the floor next to the desk. She leaned over and puked violently into the small wastebasket next to the desk. Ziva just watched from where she was standing, unable to move. Totally frozen. Paralyzed in fear. Hoping, praying someone would wake her from the horrible nightmare. She reached up and pinched her arm but when she didn't wake up she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

This was real. This was really happening. This wasn't a dream, this was her worst fucking nightmare.

XX

**Ah, McGee :( I know many of you are most likely upset by this series of events. And I'm sorry but this is where my imagination has taken me. Sorry! I know you didn't like what happened but I hope you liked it anyway! Haha. New chapter up soon! Review please!**

**Thank you for reading, I love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you again for reading, I know ya'll aren't too pleased about McGee's situation but everything will be sorted out soon enough.**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

XX

Tony and Gibbs came running from the elevator and into Abby's lab as soon as Ziva had called them. Gibbs ran straight for Abby who was still puking up into the wastebasket next to the desk. He held back her hair and rubbed small circles on her back.

Tony ran straight for Ziva who was still frozen in fear. She looked blankly up at Tony and felt his arms hold her tightly against his body. She took a deep shaky breath, trying to hold back the tears as best she could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Ducky. Within a few short minutes Ducky and Jimmy arrived to take Abby into autopsy and give her something for her stomach.

They left quickly and quietly, leaving Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs still in the lab. Tony kissed Ziva's head and brushed her hair with his hands, trying his best to comfort here.

Gibbs stood up from where he had kneed on the floor next to Abby. He looked solemnly over at Tony and Ziva.

"I want to see it." He said quietly.

Ziva raised her head off of Tony's chest, still tangled up in his arms and shook her head.

"You do not want to see it Gibbs." She whispered.

"I want to see it." Gibbs repeated more forcefully.

She stepped out of Tony's arms and approached the computer. She replayed the video but instead of watching it she turned away and covered her ears.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye she caught glimpse of Tony walking out of the lab and into the hallway.

When the video was over she turned around to see Gibbs staring blankly at the screen. Suddenly overcome with rage he slammed his hand down on the desk, knocking Abby's partially full CafPow onto the floor. The drink trickled out of the now ajar lid and seeped onto the floor. Gibbs simply scowled at the mess and practically ran out of the lab.

Ziva swallowed and took a deep breath, she bent down and flipped the cup right side up but didn't clean up the mess. She then turned and walked out of the lab to see Tony sitting on the floor a ways down the hallway.

XX

Ziva slid down the wall and sat down next to Tony who was staring blankly at the wall across from him. She knew the pain that he was feeling and felt for him. She could see the agony that was sewn into his usually cheerful face. She missed that old Tony.

"I am sorry." Ziva whispered to him, not really knowing anything else to say.

Tony simply chuckled and shook his head. "This is my fault."

Ziva turned to him. "How is this your fault?"

Tony took a deep breath. "He is my best friend, he is like my kid brother I should have been there. Older brothers are supposed to watch out for their little brothers... and I wasn't there."

"Tony, this was not your fault. You could not have done anything. The only thing you can do is make your best effort to bring him back."

"But if I had watched out for him like I should have I wouldn't have to get him." Tony growled. He stood up and walked over to the other wall. He stared and it and grit his teeth.

Suddenly overcome with rage, Tony clenched his fist and screamed out in anger. He punched the wall with such force that his fist went right through the wall. He pulled his hand out of the wall and shook his head. His fist was covered in dry wall and blood.

He cursed under his breath and slid down the wall. He butt hit the floor and he just started crying. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"This is my fault." He sobbed over and over. "This is my fault."

Ziva crawled over to the other wall and sat next to him and wrapped him up inside her arms. She held him tightly as he cried and prayed that this would ordeal would be over soon.

XX

**Short and boring. I know. I am just trying to flow into what's coming up next a little better! Hope you liked it. Sorry it's been so sad lately. New chapter up soon. ~Review Please~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter! This is gonna get really interesting really quickly so pay attention and hold on to your hats ;)**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Tony sat at his desk quietly picking at the bandage that Ducky had wrapped his hand with. He pulled on the edges and picked at the glue that was stuck to his skin. He didn't even look up when Ziva came over to his desk.

Ziva cleared her throat and tapped a folder on Tony's desk. He looked up at her blankly.

"Yes?" He asked, a slight irritation evident in his voice.

Ziva dropped the folder onto his desk and turned around to the big computer screen. She clicked the remote and a document came onto the screen.

"A few hours ago while we were in Abby's lab NCIS received an anonymous phone call. It was received by the tip department. The person did not give a name."

"What was it about?" Tony asked, hardly interested still picking at his bandage.

"McGee." Ziva murmured.

That caught Tony's attention. He looked up to her and then listened. He really listened to her.

"What did they say?" Tony asked opening the folder and looking through the papers inside.

"They gave a location." Ziva told him.

"What kind of location?"

"A location of a warehouse that they said that McGee was at. And we think it may be where the video was filmed."

Tony flipped through the papers and found the address of the warehouse. Then he stood up and opened his drawer. He pulled out his badge and his gun and then began to walk to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked looking after him as he walked away.

"To find my best friend." Tony said stepping into the elevator.

Ziva sighed, grabbed her gun, and ran to the elevator to join him.

XX

They pulled up to the warehouse to see that it was empty and deserted. Tony put the car in park and opened the door. He got out and walked around to the other side to help Ziva out of the car.

"Hey." Ziva said grabbing his arm.

Tony looked back at her.

"No matter what happens or what we find... It'll be okay." She whispered to him.

Tony smiled and pulled her to him. He kissed her mouth gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you too." Ziva smiled.

Then they heard a crash from inside the building. The both pulled out their guns and approached the door. Both with butterflies in their stomachs.

XX

When they kicked open the door and walked in the first thing that they saw was the big red blood stain that was smeared on the concrete floor. Tony and Ziva cleared the warehouse and then met in the center of the room. They stood next to the stain and Tony rubbed his face.

"Oh fuck." He whispered, turning away. "Oh fuck fuck fuck"

Ziva bent down and swabbed the floor.

"Maybe it isn't his." She said sticking the swab in the inside pocket of her jacket.

Tony shook his head and turned around and noticed something weird on the floor.

"What is this?" He asked picking a piece of it up.

Ziva walked over and bent down next to him. She looked what he was holding but shook her head.

"I don't know." She muttered.

He collected a fair amount of the unknown material and stood back up. He took out his cell phone and took a few photos of the building and then shoved the hone back into his pocket.

"Let's go and talk to Gibbs." He said reaching for her hand.

She smiled and took it and he led her out of the warehouse.

XX

Gibbs met Tony and Ziva down in Abby's lab after they had returned from the warehouse.

Abby immediately got to work on testing the blood and the unknown sample that they picked up off of the floor.

"I didn't tell you to go." Gibbs said to Tony as Abby began to test the blood.

"I know." Tony replied. "I wanted to go."

Gibbs sighed and then looked to Ziva. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he turned ad walked out of the lab without another word.

Tony and Ziva watched him walk out and then they both looked to Abby.

"I'm sorry but I won't have answers for awhile." Abby apologized. "I will let you know when I do though."

Ziva nodded and then turned to Tony. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Tony smiled and nodded.

Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Call us when you have answers." Ziva told Abby as they walked out.

"Of course." Abby nodded.

And then Tony and Ziva left Abby to let her get down to doing what she did best.

XX

As Tony and Ziva sat at a booth in the local diner talking, eating, and laughing, Ziva's phone rang.

Tony dropped his fork. "Is it Abby?"

Ziva looked down at the caller ID.

"No. It is a number that is not in my contacts." She told him.

She excused herself, slid out of the booth, and walked outside to take the call. As soon as she stepped outside she answered the phone.

"David." She said

"Ziva?" A woman's voice asked. There was a sniffle and it sounded as thought the person on the other end of the line was crying.

"Yes, who is this?" Ziva asked.

"It's Taylor."

Ziva sucked in a breath. "Oh, hello Taylor. Are you okay?"

Taylor sighed. "I'm so scared, Ziva."

"Why are you scared? What is wrong?" Ziva asked her, worried she might be in trouble.

"He is still gone and I haven't heard anything from him." She sobbed.

She was talking about McGee.

"I know. I am sorry." Ziva apologized.

"Have you heard anything?" Taylor asked.

"No, nothing."

"Any leads?"

"I am sorry but I cannot discuss that with you." Ziva told her.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried something terrible has happened to him."

"I know and so am I but we are doing the best we can."

"I'm sure you are." Taylor said.

"You will see him soon enough. Do not worry." Ziva said but on the inside she didn't want him to go back to her. She was hoping once he got back him and Abby would finally get together.

"Okay well I am sorry I called." Taylor said and then line went dead.

Ziva pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it, swearing at the woman who was no longer on the phone.

Ziva went back into the diner and sat down across from Tony again. She huffed and took a few large gulps of her water.

"Not a nice conversation was it?" Tony asked slightly amused.

Ziva laughed. "No. Absolutely not."

"Who was it?" Tony asked her stuffing a forkful of potato salad into his mouth.

"Taylor." Ziva said lifting a fry to her mouth.

Tony nearly choked. "What?"

"Yeah, she called and was distraught, asking if we had leads or anything."

Tony laughed. "That sly little bitch."

Ziva looked at him with a questioning glance.

"She is covering up really good." He told her.

Ziva sighed, slightly annoyed. "You are still under the delusion that it is her?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I _know _that it's her."

Ziva rolled her eyes and then she heard her phone ring again. she groaned and pulled it out. She looked down at the caller ID and then to Tony.

"Abby." She said.

Tony sprung up, dropped a fifty on the table, grabbed Ziva, and pulled her out of the diner.

XX

Once Gibbs, Tony, and ziva had all made it to Abby's lab she told them what she had found.

Abby grabbed a printed report from her desk. "Also the tests on the unknown substance came back."

Tony grabbed the paper from her and looked to the bottom.

"Fertilizer?" He asked.

"Yes, but not just any fertilizer. High-grade, rare, expensive fertilizer. It's only sold to big farms. Once you guys have a suspect let me know and I can run it against anyone who has ever purchased it."

"What about Taylor?" Tony asked her.

"What's her last name?" Abby asked, walking over to her computer.

"Fritz." Ziva said.

Abby typed in the name and then turned around. "No, sorry."

"Okay, well what about the blood?" Gibbs asked.

"It's McGee's blood." Abby said sadly and quietly.

Tony sighed and reached up to rub his face with one hand.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Gibbs looked over at Abby and shook his head. "Don't apologize."

Then Gibbs turned around to leave. Just as he went to walk out of the lab he turned back to Tony and Ziva.

"I want the number the tip was made from... today." He said and then he was gone.

XX

**Okay well I really hoped you liked that chapter. Quite a bit happened. Any comments? New chapter up soon! ~Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry to tell you this may be one of the last chapters I publish for awhile. I am leaving for a 2 week vacation on Friday and while I'm away I won't be able to update. I'm very sorry! But tomorrow is my last day of school so I will try to publish 3 or 4 more chapters before Friday. Again, I am sorry for going but I promise to make it up to you. Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy!~**

**XX**

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks trying to find and trace the number that left the tip about McGee, but so far both hadn't had any luck. They sat quietly, not speaking a word to one another. Tony would periodically look up to glance at Ziva and he would smile. He missed her. He hadn't spent much time with her since McGee had gone missing. But then again, he hadn't spent much time with anyone. He spent most nights following every tip and lead he had. He slept on the floor behind his desk most nights too. And if he went home he would collapse onto the couch and wake up just in time to take a shower and drive right back into work. And until McGee was back Tony wasn't going to do anything different.

XX

Abby ran from the elevator with a packet of papers. She ran slowly though, trying to keep her balance on her 8 inch patent leather high heels that had studs on the heel.

"I got it!" She called still trying to run. "I got it!"

Gibbs looked up from a pile of papers to see Abby running towards him.

"The number?" Gibbs asked standing up and walking over to her. "Have you got the number?"

Abby nodded and handed Gibbs the packet.

"It's this number." Abby said pointing to a highlighted number.

Tony and Ziva jumped up to look over Abby's shoulder at the number.

"It is a prepaid cell phone bought from the grocery store down on Washington street."

"Was this the only call it made?" Gibbs asked flipping through the papers.

"No it made 57 calls to another land line number." Abby said.

"That is a lot of calls." Ziva remarked.

Abby pointed out to Gibbs what the land line number was and he just glanced at it and then through the packet onto his desk.

Tony took the packet. "Which number did it call 57 times?"

Abby pointed it out and Tony's jaw fell open.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked looking curiously at him.

Tony looked him in the eye. "It's McGee's house number.

XX

Gibbs looked at Abby. "Pull up McGee's land line phone records."

She walked over to Ziva's computer and after dancing her long pale fingers over the keys she pulled up the records.

Gibbs compared the cell phone's calls to McGee's calls and they matched.

"You're right, Dinozzo." Gibbs whispered.

Abby scanned through McGee's records to look for something unusual and then towards the bottom she saw something.

Abby pointed out a call from the call to McGee that lasted 5 minutes.

Gibbs looked at it and shrugged. "So?"

Abby then pointed at the date.

"Thats..." Gibbs began.

"Yes it is." Abby confirmed. "It is after he went missing."

"Then how could the call last 5 minutes?" Ziva asked.

Abby looked to Tony who had gasped.

"The caller left McGee a voicemail." Tony realized.

Abby smiled and nodded.

Gibbs looked at her. "Can you pull his voicemail up from here?"

Abby shook her head. "No, you'll have to go to his house and listen to it."

Tony grabbed his gun and badge and looked at Gibbs. "Can I go?"

Gibbs nodded. Tony smiled at him and then looked at Ziva and grabbed her hand. "You're coming with me."

Gibbs looked at Abby who was still sitting in Ziva's chair. She was hunched over and had a sad look upon her face.

He walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"What's up, Abs?" Gibbs asked her quietly.

Abby bit her lip and tried her best to blink back the tears.

"I want him back." She confessed.

Gibbs smiled crookedly at her and pulled her down into his lap and into his arms. He held her tight and kissed her head.

"We all do, Abs. We all do."

XX

Tony took out the set of keys McGee had given him and stuck the key into the front door and opened it. He pushed the door open and grabbed Ziva's hand before walking in and making their way to the answering machine.

They sat down across from the machine and Ziva reached over to play the message that had previously been unchecked.

"Ready?" She asked he finger hanging over the play button.

Tony simply nodded his head and prepared himself for what came next. But as much as he said it he was not prepared for the voice that came through the machine.

Gibbs picked up his phone and saw that Tony's name was on the caller ID.

"Tony? Who was it?"

But there was nothing on the other end.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked again.

Nothing.

"Tony!"

"Boss..." Tony murmured.

"What happened?"

Nothing.

"Tony, who was it? Who left the message?" Gibbs asked frantically.

"I was right." Tony mumbled into the phone. "I was right."

"What were you right about?"

Nothing.

"Tony, what were you right about?"

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "It was Taylor."

**XX**

**Okay so now everything is beginning to fall into place. Soon enough everything will be explained and we will find out where McGee is and who really has him.**

**Please review! ~ I will update very soon! I promise! ~**

**xxxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I am back from vacation! It was incredible and life changing but the whole time I just wanted to continue this story. So they way I'm planning it out in my head I'm most likely going to exceed 50 chapters... Haha. And it seems like you guys like the story so I'm guessing ya'll wont mind... Would you? And I am also thinking about doing a sequel, it's not too early to think about that is it? Haha. Whatever. So it may be early but would you guys like a sequel? It will become a bigger question as I get closer to the end of this story but anyway... Here's the next chapter hope it was worth the wait! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Gibbs hung up on Tony and threw his phone across the room in rage. How did he not see it before? How did it take him this long? The phone smacked loudly against the wall and everyone stopped talking. The room got so quiet that Gibbs could hear his on heart beating through his heart.

"What are you all doing?" Gibbs asked loudly and sharply. "Get back to work."

Everyone scrambled around to do what they were told.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and sighed deeply. He rubbed his face and felt the gentle stubble that was growing on his jawline. He had forgotten to shave... again. He had been so concerned about McGee he had been forgetting to do a lot. Shave, do his laundry, sometimes he even forgot to eat certain meals. He had also missed his weekly visit to Jenny Shepard's grave. And he NEVER forgot to do that.

Every Sunday morning since the day she had been buried he went and put fresh flowers on her grave. They were always pink carnations because those were always Jenny's favorite. But the past Sunday Gibbs had gone to work extra early and it slipped his mind to visit her that morning. Once he had gotten home and realized he missed his visit Gibbs had practically ran to the cemetery with the flowers. He had knelt down next to her and apologized.

Gibbs was as torn up as Tony but he didn't show it. He felt it constantly but he never let anyone see that on the inside he was practically falling apart. He had lost Shannon, Kelly, and Kate but he vowed that he would not lose McGee too.

**XX**

Gibbs looked over at McGee's empty desk and sighed.

"Where are you, McGee?" He whispered to himself. "Where the hell are you?"

It was then that Gibbs heard McGee's voice. But he just said one thing. _Taylor._

Gibbs turned around but no one was there. But he heard it again. _Taylor._ And it was McGee's voice saying it.

Gibbs picked up his desk phone and dialed Tony's number. Once he heard Tony's voice on the other line Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Get back here now, we have work to do."

**XX**

Tony stood up in front of the monitor beside his desk and cleared his throat.

"Okay so Taylor Elizabeth Fritz was born in Baltimore, Maryland to her parents William and Karen. William is a retired cop and Karen is a manager at a local retirement community. Taylor moved out after graduating high school. She went to college and majored in both Computer Science and Law. She was married, twice. Once to a Marine, a Lance Corporal Shane Dolly who was killed in battle 4 years ago while serving overseas. Then again two years ago to another Marine... Staff Sergeant Cooper Allen who was also killed overseas in a roadside bombing. No children. And no criminal record."

Ziva walked up and used the remote to switch to another page on the monitor.

"Taylor quit her job the day before McGee was reported missing and cleaned out 3 excess bank accounts she had open. Two had previously belonged to her husbands and one was an account that contained money her parents had set aside for her as she grew up. But none of that is a crime."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "All we know is that Taylor and McGee dated. There is suspicious activity in her money and her job but that's all we really know right now. We can't find any other real connection."

Gibbs thought a moment. "We can't connect the fertilizer to her somehow?"

"Abby is working on that now." Ziva told him.

Gibbs nodded and just then his phone rang.

He looked down to see that it was Abby.

"Yes, Abbs?" He asked.

"Gibbs, I found something." She said quietly.

"I'll be right down." He promised. Then he put the phone down and stood up.

"Abby's lab." Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva. Then the three of them made their way to the lab and all three were hoping for some kind of good news.

**XX**

"I cracked the email address." Abby told them.

"Whose was it?" Tony asked her staring at the computer screen.

"Well I didn't get a name but I narrowed it down to the wifi network that the email was sent through." She explained.

She typed something into the computer and a map showed up on the screen with a big red box.

"The email was sent from a wifi network that is one of the biggest I have ever seen. It covers five different towns in Pennsylvania."

"Five?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it's obviously a home created network. Whoever created it was a genius." Abby said typing something else in.

"Can you narrow it further?" Ziva asked her.

"No, the creator of the network has but up so many walls and I can't crack them. I am trying to us the other information we have to somehow link a house, or person, even if I could eliminate one town or one house it would be helpful."

"Okay, well keep working." Gibbs said.

"Of course." Abby said forcing a smile.

Gibbs kissed her cheek and walked out of the lab followed closely by Tony and Ziva. Once the three walked out of the lab Abby went into overdrive and worked harder and faster then she had ever before. She was so close she could almost feel McGee's arms around her. She needed him home.

**XX**

McGee woke up to the mooing of a cow. He weakly opened his eyes to see a cow's face just inches above his. He jumped back in shock and smacked his head against a wooden barrel. He groaned and reached up to touch his head. As he reached up he saw his bare wrists and that they were red and rubbed raw. He took a deep breath and then felt the excruciating pain coming from his leg. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and looked down to see that someone had wrapped the wound. He struggled to sit up and looked around at where he was.

He was in a barn. There was hay covering the floor and a few chickens standing a few feet away. The barns wood was gray and faded with rust stains from old tools on the far wall. It was dark with only a few rays of light coming from holes and splits in the wood.

He felt around in his pocket for his phone but he felt nothing and then he realized that he had left it at home. He cursed at himself and racked his brain to remember what had happened.

He had been eating, there was a knock at the door, he opened it but who was at the door? He couldn't remember his mind was blank. He thought harder. He had fought with the person, knocked stuff over, they had tasered him... He swallowed as he remembered. But he couldn't see the face of his attacker.

As he sat and racked his brain he heard the barn door creak open and he quickly tried to lay down as he her two sets of heels click across the floor to the place where he was laying.

Suddenly they were next to him but McGee didn't dare open his eyes. Then there was a hard kick on his side. McGee clenched his teeth and opened his eyes and saw Taylor's face staring down at him.

She laughed at him. "You're pathetic."

Then Taylor turned to her side where the other woman stood with a hood covering her face.

"No need to hid anymore, sis." Taylor said and then the other figure pulled the hood back and McGee's eyes widen.

"Oh my fucking god." McGee heard himself say. "It's you."

The woman laughed and McGee laid dumbfounded in the barn, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**XX**

**DUN DUN DUN. Who could the other woman be? Any ideas? Haha, you'll never guess. So anyway, I hope you liked it! I promise to have another chapter up soon! Also, would you guys, as of right now, like a sequel? It' early, I know. But I just was wondering... Okay well hope you liked it! Review please! Also, if you have any ideas for this story or anything you'd like me to write lemme know! **

**Thanks for reading, as always! Love ya'll!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter... I don't really have anything to really say, haha. Just don't be too mad at me. That's all~ Enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Gibbs went down to Abby's lab and walked in to see that Abby was working hard at the computer and had tears streaming down her face.

"Abs.." Gibbs whispered to her.

Abby shook her head. "Don't, Gibbs. Please. I need to do this. I need to find him."

She sniffled and took a deep, shaky breath.

Gibbs stood next to her waiting for something, anything. They were running out of time. It had been days. They already knew that McGee had been injured but the extent of how it was could only be fathomed. They needed him home.

"Gibbs, I almost have the location of the base of the network. But I need time." Abby whined.

Gibbs shook his head and headed out the door as he said, "Yeah well we're running out of that."

**XX**

Tony sat across from Ziva at the usual table at their usual diner. It was lunchtime and Tony needed to get out of the office for awhile so he invited Ziva to come with them since they hadn't talked much since the day that McGee went missing.

Tony stared down at his burger, he was hungry but he didn't dare eat it. He couldn't. He hadn't really eaten in days. He had had trouble keeping what he ate down. He was overtired and his eyes were bloodshot. Everyone around his was silently worrying but no one had said a word.

Ziva quietly munched on a salad, sneaking glances at Tony when she figured he wasn't looking.

Finally she threw her fork down and looked him in the eyes.

"Tony." She said forcefully.

Tony looked up at her weakly.

"You need to stop this. Now."

Tony went to ask her what she meant but she cut him off.

"Save it, Tony. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You have not eaten or slept in days. Do not think I cannot see it... I can, we all can. I know you are worried about McGee but you cannot do this to yourself. You are sick. Ill, Tony. You need to eat, and you need to sleep. I cannot watch you suffer like this any longer. I know that you want to help McGee... But this..." She said gesturing to him. "is not helping."

She took a deep breath and spoke softer. "What happened to you Tony? What happened to us? We were so in love... and then what? You forgot about me? I'm not saying to forget about McGee or not to care... But do not let go what you have not lost hold of... And you have not lost hold of me."

She threw down her napkin and stood up.

"Fix this, Tony." She warned. "Fix it or, or I will..."

And then she left and Tony took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

She was right.

**XX**

McGee squinted up at the familiar face of the woman who was staring down at him.

"But it- it can't be." He whispered.

She laughed. "Oh but it is."

McGee felt the tears then. They were brimming in his eyes. He didn't understand. Why him? What had he done so wrong? What did he do to... _her?_

"Why?" He choked out while trying his best to keep his tears hidden.

She laughed. "Oh I think you know."

**XX**

Abby threw her hands up into the air and squealed. She had done it. She had found the address of the home base. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, but this time they were happy tears. She knew that now all that she had to do was give the address to Gibbs and he would take Tony and Ziva and they would go and get him. And then McGee would be home. She was so close to him. She could almost smell his cologne in the air. She could _feel _his arms around her... his lips pressed against hers. But it wasn't like the real thing... She couldn't wait for the real thing.

Out of intrigue she typed the address into the computer and sure enough it had an owner. She clicked on the ownership information button and then the name came up. Abby gasped. It was a familiar name. And it was a name she did not expect. She typed the name into the list of people who had purchased the fertilizer and sure enough there was a match.

She franticly picked up the called and dialed Gibbs's number. She was trying her best to keep her lunch down and she could feel her hands shaking out of control.

"Gibbs you better get down here... NOW." She said and then hung up. She raced to the garbage can next to her desk and threw up.

**XX**

**Hey guys, short chapter I know! The next one will be coming out soon, don't get your panties in a bunch. Questions, reviews, and comments are highly appreciated. Leave me one and it'll make my day! I love you all!**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**Review~**

**xxxxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! This was a pretty quick update! I just really want to finish up with this part of the story so I can move on cause I've got big plans for the next chapters and the end of this story! Okay, well enjoy! :)**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters!**

**XX**

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all came running down to Abby's lab after Abby hung-up the phone. Ziva had just returned from lunch when Gibbs got the call. Tony walked in solemnly just as the other two were on their way down to Abby's so he threw he bag down at his desk and followed them.

Gibbs was the first one in and the first person to see Abby curled up on the floor next to the trash can. He went over to her and shushed her as she cried.

"Ziva." Gibbs said and pointed to Abby.

Ziva ran over to her and helped her sit up. She rubbed her back as she threw up into the trash can again.

Gibbs looked over at Abby sadly.

"Who is it?" He asked her.

Abby wiped a tear from her eye and pointed to the computer.

Tony and Gibbs walked over and looked at the screen. Gibbs said nothing as he looked at the name, he was frozen.

Tony raised a hand to his mouth and swore under his breath. He took one last look at Ziva and Abby and then left the room.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked as she helped Abby sit down in the chair at her desk.

Gibbs scribbled the address down onto a piece of paper and stated to walk out of the door.

"See for yourself." He said. "Meet me at the car in five. I am going to find Dinozzo."

Ziva nodded and turned to Abby.

"Will you be okay here?"

Abby nodded and grabbed Ziva's hand. "Just bring him home."

Ziva smiled and hugged her tight. "I promise."

Ziva stood up and walked to the computer. She looked on the screen and the name stared at her. Ziva felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

_Jeanne Benoit._

**XX**

Gibbs wandered around the hallways looking for Tony but couldn't seem to find him. Finally he walked past autopsy and he saw Tony sitting alone at Ducky's desk. Gibbs walked in but Tony didn't turn around to acknowledge his boss.

"Are you coming?" Gibbs asked him.

Tony sat silent for a moment but then said. "Gibbs, I don't know if I could do it. If I could see her..."

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not?"

Tony turned around. "I loved her, I lied to her, she stayed away from me and I got over her... But then she comes back and kidnaps and stabs my best friend?"

Gibbs licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I could keep my head."

Gibbs chuckled. "I believe in you, besides I'm sure Ziva will keep you in check."

Tony laughed and stood up. "Yeah, if she doesn't kill me first."

They walked together out of autopsy and to the elevator and Gibbs saw that for the first time Tony had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

When they got to the car they got in and saw that Ziva was running to the car.

"Once we get McGee everything will be back to normal." Gibbs said.

Ziva opened up the back door and got inside. As soon as she sat down Gibbs peeled out of the parking spot and they were on their way.

XX

Jeanne had a knife in her hand and she sat down on a upside-down bucket right next to McGee. She laughed at him as he squirmed around on the floor, struggling with the rope tied tightly around his wrists and ankles.

"Can I get some water?" McGee choked out.

Jeanne looked back at Taylor. "Get our dear friend here a glass of water."

Taylor nodded and gave a frightened smile before running out of the barn and up to the house.

"Are you really sisters?" McGee asked sitting up a bit.

"Half." Jeanne said. "But we spent out whole childhood together so I just consider her a whole sister."

"But you never talked about her and when we checked your background it never said..."

"That I had a sister." Jeanne said finishing him. "That's because my father detested her so he... disowned her in a way. He had a close friend fake a whole background for her. She lived with us but he didn't want her to be connected to him really. He never really talked to her once she moved out. She was always a bit different."

"Did she fake it all..." McGee asked clearing his throat. "her and I?"

Jeanne laughed. "Yes but no. It was my plan all along, all of this was my idea, but she found out because she hacked my computer and she insisted on being apart of it. So I gave her the job as to have you fall for her and being the idiot she is she fell for you too."

"Now hold on, I didn't really fall for her... I liked her but that's it. She got creepy and I was just about to break up with her before... all this happened."

"Yeah well I'm sorry about all this, McGee." Jeanne said standing up.

"You aren't fucking sorry. This was all your idea, you just said so." McGee said forcefully.

"But I didn't really want to hurt you..." She said to him, kneeling down to get closer to him. "I want to hurt the others."

"The others?" McGee asked.

Jeanne stood up and began to pace as she told him the story.

**XX**

"Can't you drive any faster?" Tony growled getting a bit anxious.

Gibbs flashed a glance at Tony and sighed a bit frustrated.

"Almost there." Ziva said holding a GPS in the backseat.

Tony took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as he turned his gun in his hands, hoping he would get the chance to use it.

**XX**

"Although I accused Tony of killing my father I knew it was Shepard the whole time. And all of you knew that as well. But instead of doing your job and punishing the killer like you should do, you let her go free. And I thought about killing her myself, dreamed of it, but then someone else got to her first. I was happy she was dead, but disappointed I didn't do it with my own hands. But I was still mad that none of you did anything. You just let her live her life as a murdering bitch. She murdered _my father, _McGee. Murdered him. And she was the one who ruined my life. Twice. She fucked with my heart and killed my father. It was her brilliant idea to have Tony fall in love with me and have me fall in love with him. And I did, oh God I did. I wanted to marry him, to have kids and then when I found out it was all... fake. I was just a job to him. He told me none of it was real and it hurt. I wanted revenge. So I concocted a plan to get back at NCIS and Tony and that plan made you the victim. I knew that hurting you would hurt everyone at NCIS because you're just the lovable little computer nerd. But I knew hurting you would hurt NCIS, but killing you would absolutely destroy Tony... And so here we are."

Jeanne smiled a creepy smile that sent shivers down McGee's spine.

"Kill me?" He choked out.

"Yeah well it's not really too personal, I always sorta liked you I just want everyone else to suffer... And you are the easiest way to do that... Sorry." She said and she stepped closer to him.

He flinched as she pressed her knife against his throat.

"Please..." He begged.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't you see? I have to do this."

And just as she went to slit his throat she heard a car door slam, yelling, and two gunshots.

"Fuck." Jeanne whispered and then the barn door opened.

**XX**

**There's not much for me to say, haha. I hope you liked it, please review! Questions, comments, criticism, etc. are always welcomed so please make my day and leave one! :)**

**Love you, new chapter soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry this update took so long. I need to stop promising quick updates since that hardly ever happens. BUT ON A MORE EXCITING NOTE... I have reached 201 comments/reviews! I am so excited and happy, thanks so much for sticking around and reading this story. It really means so much to me, you guys have no idea. Thanks and I love you all. This chapter is dedicated to all of you amazing fans :)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**XX**

The door closed making a squeaking sound but no one came in.

Jeanne turned around and held the knife to McGee.

"Stay here and be quiet." She threatened. She turned away and made it for the door.

"And if I don't?" McGee asked.

Jeanne turned around and walked back to him. She knelt down and punch McGee right in the face.

His lip spilt on his tooth on impact. McGee groaned and turned his head away. Jeanne smiled in satisfaction and turned away to the door again.

McGee spit out some blood and gave her a bloody grin. "They'll get you."

Jeanne laughed an evil laugh and opened the door.

"They'll get you." McGee whispered and then he started to sob.

XX

Jeanne walked outside to see Taylor laying on the ground, a gun held loosely in her hand, and two bullet holes in her chest.

Jeanne ran over and knelt beside her.

"Taylor?!" She cried. "Taylor?!"

But she was already gone. Taylor had stopped breathing and there was nothing Jeanne could do.

Jeanne picked up the gun, wiped a single tear from her eye, and stood up. Then she waited.

XX

McGee laid on the floor sobbing when he heard the door open behind him. He didn't even turn around he knew who it was. She was back to finish him, he just knew it. McGee took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

But it wasn't Jeanne's voice that answered, it was one that was much more familiar.

XX

Jeanne held her gun at the ready as she walked around the barn... looking. She turned the corner to see him standing in front of her. The one person she never EVER wanted to see again.

"Hello again... Jeanne." Tony smiled pointing his gun at her.

"Fuck you." Jeanne responded.

Tony laughed. "Oo, not very friendly."

"Shut up." Jeanne growled.

Tony took a step closer to her. "Why?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Jeanne asked through her tears.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped and tortured the others best friend now am I?" Tony snapped.

Jeanne shuddered in anger. "I'm not the one who completely crushed the others heart."

Tony scowled. "Oh let it go already."

Jeanne shook her head and tears flooded her eyes. "I can't. I loved you Tony."

Tony felt his heart sink.

"I loved you. I wanted a family with you, I wanted to get married, I wanted to spend every second of the rest of our lives together and you- you went and fucked it all up. Oh no wait, it was fucked up since the beginning wasn't it?! Because all I was a fucking job. A job, Tony! God, I was so fucking stupid. I fell for you and I was so stupid."

Her tears were flowing fast and hard. She was sobbing so hard she thought she would stop breathing. She hadn't cried that hard since her father died. And that had been years ago.

Tony was actually thoroughly upset by seeing Jeanne in such a state.

"I love you." She said through her tears.

"I loved you too." Tony breathed.

Jeanne looked at him and dropped the gun, completely in shock.

Suddenly appearing next to Tony was Gibbs. Jeanne brushed back her tears and held up her gun again.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Ziva is inside the barn with McGee."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Is he okay?!"

Gibbs nodded. "He's fine.

Tony took a sigh of relief but then saw the look on Jeanne's face.

"No." She growled cocking her gun and pointed it at Tony. "No, this was my plan. MINE. And I won't let you ruin it!"

Right as Jeanne went to pull the trigger two shots were fired. Both came from behind Jeanne and penetrated her back.

Jeanne's mouth trembled and a tiny squeak came out of her lips.

"I love you, Tony." She muttered and she fell to the ground in a heap, blood soaking through the shirt she had on.

When she fell Tony looked up to see Ziva with her gun pointed up and a neutral look on her face.

Ziva dropped the gun and looked up at Tony who had tears in his eyes.

Gibbs ran into the barn to check on McGee leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"Come here." Tony said, his mouth twitching up in a smile.

Ziva smiled and took off running towards Tony and when they collided it was a mix of laughter and tears.

"I love you." Tony cried into her hair, kissing her feverishly. "I love you so goddamn much."

Ziva smiled harder than she ever thought she could. She never ever wanted to let him go. He held her so tight she thought her ribs would snap but truthfully she didn't care.

"I'm glad I have you back." Ziva cried kissing him harder.

"I'm glad to be back." Tony smiled.

Gibbs came out of the barn then and smiled at the couple that was finally back to normal.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Tony and Ziva turned to him, still wrapped up in each other's arms.

"He's ready for you." Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony let go of Ziva and wiped his eyes. Gibbs gave him a reassuring smile and nodded towards the barn.

Tony looked down at Ziva who still had a smile plastered to her face.

"Go on." She smiled.

Tony grinned and felt his heart begin to race as he rushed off to the barn door, knowing that this was the moment he had been waiting for.

XX

**Ah, I know... I left y'all hanging. The reunion will come in the next chapter along with some much anticipated McAbby and some good Tive scenes I think you'll like. Well I won't promise a super quick update but I will try to publish an update as soon as I can. For now, please just enjoy, review, and keep reading! Also, my other fanfic has a few chapters up so if you are a CSI fan you should check it out.**

**ALSO, some exciting news... I am working on a Left 4 Dead fic. I think it's just gonna be a oneshot or it'll just be short (a few chapters long). But nothing too big. When that's up I'll let you know and you should check it out!**

**Love you all, thanks for reading !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know y'all let out a sigh of relief knowing that our little McGee is safe... Well so we think. But hey don't worry. Expect some Tony/McGee bromance in this chapter and although a few of you may believe it's a bit out of character for both Tony and McGee I think , a bit of fatherly love from Gibbs, some bro/sis action Ziva/ McGee, and although I said some McAbby this chapter I'm saving it ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Tony pushed open the heavy door of the barn and saw McGee sitting on a bale of hay. His face was red with tears of joy and he was looking down at his injured leg, picking at the makeshift bandage it had been wrapped with.

Tony was quiet as he approached his friend, trying to keep his emotions from showing but it was hard. The time that McGee had spent missing had taken their toll on Tony. He had suffered through more than just emotional distress. Tony had made himself extremely sick. Hardly eating, or sleeping. He had really hurt his hand when he punched the wall at NCIS. He constant worry almost cost him his relationship. But for Tony, it wasn't a matter of finding his friend... It was a matter of finding his _brother._

Tony took a few more steps and one of the old planks on the old wooden floor creaked causing McGee to look up in panic. He relaxed when he realized it was just his friend.

McGee stood up, and despite the pain from his leg, walked over to hug his friend. Tony's emotions escaped then as he gathered the smaller man into his arms. He began to sob, softly at first but the longer he held him the more slipped through him, like sand through open fingers. But he wasn't the only one. McGee had began to cry to, pouring his tears into the shoulder of Tony's shirt.

Neither said a word to either other. They just held each other, both silently thanking God that they had gotten the chance to have this moment.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Tony sobbed.

McGee shook his head. "Never."

"I was so scared, McGee. I was scared that I'd lose my best friend... My brother."

McGee took a deep breath but didn't say anything... He couldn't.

"I didn't give up on you, not for a minute. I couldn't." Tony said. "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner. It's my fault. This is all my fault."

McGee pulled away from Tony but held his shoulders. "Tony, none of this is your fault. Don't you think that for one second."

Tony nodded wiping his eyes. Although he was slightly embarassed for crying, McGee matching teary eyes didn't make him feel so bad.

"You're my best friend, Tony. And none of this is your fault. And I'm just glad I can still be your best friend."

Tony nodded, smiling and pulled his friend into one last quick hug.

"You're my best friend too." He said.

When they pulled away again McGee took a good look at his friend and saw something he hadn't noticed before.

There were bags under his eyes, a shadow of facial hair on his jawline, he seemed skinnier, and he seemed exhausted.

"What happened to you man?" McGee asked. "You look like shit."

Tony laughed. "Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Both men laughed just like old times and that's when Ziva walked in.

**XX**

Ziva smiled over at Tony and McGee and walked over to them.

"Can I talk to McGee for a minute?" She asked.

Tony nodded and gave McGee one last smile before he walked out the door leaving the other two alone.

Ziva wasted no time and lunged for McGee and hugged him as tight as she good. McGee grimaced in pain but didn't complain. He loved this.

"I missed you." Ziva told him.

"I missed you more." He whispered into her hair.

Ziva let him go and stared at him. "Do you have any idea what you put us through?"

McGee swallowed.

"I was worried, Tony was a complete train crash-"

"Train wreck." McGee corrected.

"Yeah that. And Abby has been completely next to herself-"

"Beside herself." McGee muttered.

"Yeah whatever." Ziva huffed. "She was terrible."

McGee held his breath.

Ziva saw it and smiled. "She loves you too you know."

McGee looked at her and cocked his head.

"Do no pretend that you do not know what I am talking about. Talk to her when you see her... And tell her."

Ziva took a deep breath "Anyway you had everyone else worried too... Even Gibbs was really worried."

McGee raised his eyebrows.

"I am serious. He was." Ziva said. "But Tony was the worst."

McGee sat down on the hay again and offered a seat next to him to Ziva.

"Tell me." He whispered.

Ziva sat down and swallowed loudly.

"It was... scary. He did not quit. Every moment of everyday was consumed with finding you. I hardly talked to him while you were gone. It was hard on him. He hardly slept, he hardly ate, all he did was follow every lead he could in hopes it would lead to you. Yes, he got frustrated. Yes, he got mad. But he cares, McGee and that is what kept him going..."

McGee dropped his head to shield her from seeing the tears in his eyes.

"He loves you." Ziva whispered.

McGee laughed a little. "I know."

Just as McGee went to say something else Gibbs walked into the barn and smiled over a McGee.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

McGee nodded and Ziva gave McGee a quick smile before she left to go find Tony.

**XX**

Gibbs walked over and sat down next to McGee where Ziva had been sitting just seconds before.

"You okay?" He asked.

McGee nodded.

Gibbs looked over to look at McGee's injured leg.

"We gotta get that looked at." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded again and smiled up at his boss.

Gibbs reached over and touched his shoulder. "I'm glad I didn't lose you too, McGee. I've lost too many people in my lifetime and I couldn't bear to lose another... Especially you."

"Thank you, boss." McGee said smiling.

Gibbs stood up. "I have to go meet Ducky at the front of the house. He is coming to collect the bodies."

McGee swallowed and nodded standing up too.

Gibbs gave one of his rare smiles and pulled McGee into a hug. "I'm glad to have you back."

McGee was surprised at the contact but accepted it all the same, hugging him back.

Gibbs let go and made his way to the barn door. Before he walked out he turned back to the younger agent and gave him a caring smile.

"And McGee?"

"Yes, boss?"

"If you need anything or want to talk about anything... My house is always unlocked. I'll be in the basement."

Then Gibbs went to walk out but turned around and added, "And if you come bring some steaks and beers."

And then he was gone.

McGee stared after him and laughed out loud and God did it feel good.

**XX**

**Okay well that's it for this chapter! More McAbby & Tiva next chapter! Hope you liked this! Please leave me a review and make my day :) **

**Love you all!**

**XXXXXXX**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I was on vacation. But anyway, here is the new chapter! **

**P.S. I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**XX**

McGee sat by himself inside the barn on a stack of hay waiting for the EMT's to arrive. He had to be checked and his leg evaluated but he was more than ready to go home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, to take a shower, to change his clothes. He wanted to go back to work, he wanted to drink a beer, check his email, eat a goddamn slice of pizza. He wanted to see Abby.

McGee smiled. Abby.

He wanted to hug her, to hold her, to kiss her. But his smile faded because he couldn't do any of those things. He doubted she felt the same for him. She couldn't. And he couldn't be the one to speak his mind.

For now he just wanted to see her face. It is what had kept him going when he had felt like giving up.

Then he heard the ambulance sirens growing in the distance and he knew that he was one step closer to home.

**XX**

As Ziva watched McGee being loaded into the back of the ambulance she pulled out her cellphone and dialed that familiar number. Right away a voice came through the silence.

"Abby Sciuto." The lab tech said cheerfully.

"Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva?!" Abby replied a smile breaking out across her face. "Is he- Did you-?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled in reply. "We got him, he's gonna be fine. They're just taking him to the hospital for his leg-"

"I'll be right there!" Abby said and hung up.

As Abby hung up he knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Weeping silently in happiness. Thanking God that he didn't take McGee from her.

**XX**

McGee laid in a hospital bed under scratchy sheets against a smelly pillow and groaned. They had just finished cleansing and rewrapping his leg wound and he had been ordered a nights rest in the hospital. Tony was sitting next to his bed ad they talked and laughed.

"It seems like just yesterday our roles were switched." Tony smiled.

McGee laughed. "Yeah I saved your life and now you have saved mine. I guess we are even now."

"Yeah well neither of us should aim to get back here anytime soon."

McGee chuckled again. "Yeah well, both of us got in here involuntarily."

Tony nodded. "That is certainly true."

Both men looked at each other and when they made eye contact both men dissolved into laughter.

"It's so good to have you back." Tony smiled.

"It's good to be back."

Suddenly Ziva appeared in the doorway.

"There is someone here to see you." She said to McGee.

McGee propped himself further up on his pillow.

Suddenly Abby appeared in the doorway, happy tears sliding down her cheeks, a smile stretched across her face.

A breath was caught in McGee's throat. He smiled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was looking into the face that saved him, the face he never thought he would see again.

"Abby." McGee breathed and tears began to stream down his face.

**XX**

** I'm sorry this was a such a short chapter! The next chapter will be better and longer! Update will come soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know a few of you are not enjoying the McAbby storyline I have created because this is a Tiva story. But I want to drop McAbby into my story and the development of their relationship is important for the rest of this story and the sequel and the development of the defining friendships in this fic. Hope you all understand. More Tiva coming I PROMISE.**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Tony looked to see Abby standing in the doorway and he smiled at her. He then looked at Ziva. There was something glistening in her eyes that made Tony's heart skip a beat. He looked at her and melted. He thought about the last few weeks and how their love had come to a screeching halt. She didn't deserve that. She had been there for him and she was right, even though McGee had been missing he shouldn't have forgotten about Ziva. He needed to fix it, all of it.

He got up and moved to Ziva in the doorway.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Tony said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

McGee nodded, still staring lovingly at Abby.

As Tony and Ziva left to walk down the hallway Tony closed the door and gave McGee a thumbs up from the window.

He turned back to Ziva and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ziva turned to him and smiled leaning further into his touch.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered to her as they turned a corner, heading for the exit.

Ziva shook her head. "I understand. I know what you did and why you did it, I am not mad. I should not have expected so much when your best friend was missing. I am sorry. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Of course, Zi." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"I am just glad to have you back." Ziva whispered.

Tony smiled and kissed her neck lightly.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat in front of them. They both turned and to their shock it was Vance standing in front of them.

"Director." Tony said respectfully.

Vance nodded to them. "Dinozzo. David."

"McGee's room is just around the corner to the left." Tony said.

"Thank you, Dinozzo, but as much as I'd like to see McGee I can't stay. I actually came here to find you."

"Me?" Tony asked as he felt Ziva's hand latch onto his own.

"Yes, I just wanted to congratulate you on your excellent work on finding McGee and solving the case of the hacking. SECNAV also was impressed by your work."

"Thank you sir." Tony said.

"You are very welcome, Dinozzo. I could easily see you taking Gibbs's position one day."

Tony just smiled, not knowing how to react or what reaction Vance was expecting.

"And David?" Vance asked turning to her.

"Yes, sir?" Ziva asked.

"Have you heard from your father recently?" He asked.

Ziva cocked her head. "No, I have not. Though we rarely keep in contact at all. Why?"

"Oh-uh, no reason." Vance stammered clearing his throat again.

Ziva gave Vance a suspicious look and when he saw it he turned back to Tony.

"Anyway, thanks again Dinozzo. I think I'll go visit McGee for a minute."

Tony nodded and smiled.

Vance gave Ziva one last look before he pushed past them and made his way around the corner to McGee's room.

"What the hell was that about?" Tony asked as soon as he had left.

"I do not know." Ziva replied.

Tony turned to Ziva and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

**XX**

That night Tony had decided to take Ziva out to dinner and when he arrived to pick her up his mouth fell open.

She was dressed in a royal blue dress that came down to right past her butt. The V-neck dipped into the valley between her breasts and the back was open, hardly clinging onto her shoulders. Her hair was gently curled and swept into a side ponytail. She had on a pair of small diamonds studs and patent black leather heels.

Tony groaned as he looked at her and felt a twinge in his pants.

Ziva laughed and raised her eyebrow. "You like it?"

"Did you put that on just to get us out of dinner?" Tony growled flirtaciously.

Ziva laughed again and turned around to lock the door. Tony looked down and had to keep his hands to himself as he stared at her ass. _And you thought it looked good in the cargo pants. _He thought, laughing to himself.

When Ziva stuck the key in the door he spun her around and kissed her feverishly on the mouth.

Ziva was startled at first but softened in his touch and melted against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck dropping her keys to the floor. Tony pried her mouth open with his tongue and felt the familiarity of her tongue, her teeth, her lips. Tony ran his hands along her bare spine and he felt her shiver under his fingertips.

She parted her legs and put one of his legs between them. Tony felt himself harden against her hip. He trailed one of his hands down to her thigh and slid his fingers under the hem of her dress.

Suddenly Ziva broke their kiss and Tony gave her a questioning look.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tony whispered in a husky voice.

Ziva shook her head.

"Well what is it?" Tony asked worriedly.

Ziva looked deep into Tony's eyes and bit her lip.

"I am ready." She said.

Tony let her go and adjusted his jacket. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, of course you are ready." Tony said blushing a bit.

"No, I am _ready_." Ziva emphasized grabbing at Tony's jacket.

Suddenly it clicked.

"Oh!" Tony He said as the lightbulb went off.

Ziva laughed and flung herself back into Tony's arms. Tony crushed her lips with his own and smiled. Ziva reached around and opened the door and pulled Tony inside.

He slammed the door with his leg and followed Ziva as she pulled him through her apartment to her bedroom. They bumped into walls, tables, chairs, and sofas and laughed each time. They took turn yanking off each others clothes, throwing shoes, unclipped themselves until they had nothing on at all. They fell back onto the bed, tangled up in each other.

Tony hoisted himself onto his hands above her, smiling at the curl that was stuck in the corner of her mouth.

"You know," He breathed. "it is said in Greek mythology that humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. And Zeus feared the power that they might acquire he split them into two separate beings, forcing them to spend their whole life searching for their other half..."

He bent down and kissed her.

"You, Ziva David, are my other half."

Tony bent down and kissed the tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"I love you." She reminded him.

"I love you too." He whispered and then he slid into her.

**XX**

**Okay, well I know most of you were expecting a lemon but I am not sure about writing one... I love this story the way it is. I don't know if I want to add one. I am afraid it may take away from the story... Hmmm... Opinions? I mean I could always start the next chapter with one continuing from the scene I just created. But I don't know... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Also, what do you guys think Vance was talking about Eli for? **

**Hmmmm**

**Thanks as always for reading! Love you!**

**XXXXXXX**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay so to quote SunnyCitrus10 I will be doing "lime" in this story and not lemon. Haha. I love the idea of it! So in this chapter there be ALOT of cute Tiva. Just a carefree, fun chapter. I really hope you like it!**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to SunnyCitrus10 for leaving me the best reviews and really helping me and sticking with me since right around the beginning! Thank you! xoxoxoxox**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**P.S.S. I am starting my senior year tomorrow so school might mess up my updates a bit but don't fret, I will NEVER forget about this story.**

**ENJOY**

**XX**

Tony awoke with a start, sitting up sharply and staring at the clock on his dresser. Just a tad after ten in the morning. Tony also saw that it was Saturday and felt relief wash through his body. He looked down to see that he was completely naked. Suddenly thoughts and memories of the past night ran through his mind. He turned to see that Ziva was sleeping, naked and wrapped up in his sheets.

Tony smiled as he laid back down beside her pulling her close. He reached a arm around her to hold her tight and he saw love bites running up and down his arm. Tony chuckled quietly. Ziva rolled over in her sleep so she was now face to face with Tony she sighed. Tony smiled and kissed her nose softly. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally planted a tiny kiss on her mouth which hung slightly open.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open and her eyes immediatley fell upon Tony's face. It was the best thing she had ever waken up to. She smiled and yawned a bit. She stretched her arms above her head and as she did the edge of the sheet slid down to reveal her bare breasts. But she didn't bother to pull it back up. Even when she stopped stretching and nuzzled back down into the pillow she didn't bother to fix the sheet.

Tony pulled Ziva closer just to feel the heat of her smooth skin against his. She nestled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Morning." He murmured into her hair.

"Morning." Ziva giggled and kissed his shoulder and his collarbone, noting all the marks she had left on him.

She traced her fingertip gently down his spine and felt him shiver in her grasp. Tony nibbled on her earlobe, and tickled the sensitive spot behind her ear he had found the night before with him tongue. She felt his wet openmouthed kisses move down her neck and he moved his head until he reached her breast. He gave it one nip and then lifted his head looking into her eyes again.

"Ziva, last night was-" Tony started but Ziva talked over him.

"Incredible." She breathed.

"Exactly." Tony smiled as he gave her the tiniest kiss on the lips.

"It was worth the wait." She grinned.

Tony nodded sliding his hands into the sheet to cheat a squeeze of her butt. Ziva smiled and closed her eyes feeling the touch of his hands on her body.

"Last night was the best night of my life." Ziva confessed to him as his fingers trailed along her thighs.

"Really?" Tony said trying to hide his surprise as rested his hands at her hips and looked into her eyes.

Ziva bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, Ziva," Tony breathed as he bit down on her jaw. "I love you so goddamn much, you know that?"

Ziva moaned and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Suddenly Tony's touch and lips were gone. Ziva's eyes shot open to see Tony staring lovingly at her.

"You take my breath away." He sighed in awe.

Ziva felt a tiny blush creep to her cheeks.

Tony shook his head chuckling, as he pulled her closer. "Don't be embarassed. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

He leaned down and kissed her. He lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, the palms of her hands, each fingertip.

"You are the other part of me, Zi. My soulmate. You are beautiful from your head to your toes. Every part of you." He breathed and then kissed her rest and his eyes feel upon seven tiny circular scars.

Ziva saw that he saw them and tried to pull away but Tony held her wrist tighter.

"Zi." Tony asked. "What are these?"

"They are nothing." Ziva promised in a whisper.

Tony accepted that answer.. for now. Instead of pressing the issue Tony kissed them and looked up at her. "Even those are beautiful."

Ziva giggled as she unwrapped the sheet from her body and straddled Tony.

"Round two, already?" Tony joked. He groaned with excitement as she ran her hands across his chest.

She leaned down and kissed Tony on the mouth. It was a slow passionate kiss that carried a hint of aggression. Their teeth ground together and their tongues wrestled together. Both of them fought for dominance but in the end Tony won. He sucked on her tongue and she moaned against his mouth. She felt goosebumps rise over her whole body and grinned in the kiss. She readjusted herself on his lap and felt his erection pushing against her. He reached up and put his hands on the sides of her face. They flipped over and Ziva laid underneath him.

As his kisses move to her neck she kisses the curve of his jaw just stubbled with hair. She ran her hands along his spine and the muscles of his back. The touched the bones of his shoulders, pointed like wing tips. _An angel. _Ziva thought and smiled.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was convinced that Tony could hear it as he worshipped her neck and her collarbone.

The room was quiet except the noises that Ziva made as Tony kissed her and touched her and the tiny groans that escaped Tony's throat.

"Tony?" Ziva moaned as his fingers traced the outline of her ribs.

"Yes?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"Will you make love to me?" She asked nervously.

Tony gave her a questioning look and Ziva felt a blush creep into her cheeks again.

"What is that face for?" She asked him him worriedly.

"You think you have to ask?" Tony smiled, a bit amused.

Ziva laughed, still a bit embarassed.

"Darlin'," Tony smiled. "you never have to ask."

Ziva smiled and kissed him passionately before he slid into her again and it sent her spiraling up into heaven. And in that moment she was never more sure that right here in Tony's arms is where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

**XX**

**Okay well that was my attempt at "lime" ;) Haha. I hope you guys liked it. There will be a McAbby/ Tiva double date, a baseball game, a meeting with Vance, a package, a bromantic guys day out, a _very_ important talk, and a visitor no one will expect in the next first chapters. Hope you guys are ready! I hope you liked it! Please Review.**

**As always, thank to all my fabulous readers, and an extra special thanks to SunnyCitrus10 for the inspiration for this chapter! Thanks love!**

**XXXXXXX**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, well I'm sorry this has taken me a while to update. I just started my senior year of high school last week and so I have been a bit busy. But I promise to update as much as possible!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**XX**

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as she stared out Tony's passenger side window.

"It's a surprise." Tony teased, smiling over at her.

Ziva simply huffed in response and rolled down her window. The cool September breeze whipped through her hair and Tony took a deep breath gently inhaling the soft scent of her vanilla shampoo. Tony chuckled as he looked over, admiring again, what she was wearing. He had told her to dress casually and comfortably and she had. She had on ripped skinny jeans that were faded and had rips in the knees, dirty and faded Converse shoes, and a simple white v-neck t-shirt. He had never seen her dress like that but he loved it.

It was amazing to Tony that no matter what Ziva wore, whether it was jeans in a t-shirt, like now, or lingerie from Victoria's Secret, she was breathtaking.

Tony took his right hand and reached over to take her hand in his. She intertwined her fingers in his and smiled over at him.

"Trust me." He whispered.

Ziva smiled. "Of course."

After a few more minutes of driving Tony turned into a ballpark parking lot that was beginning to fill with people.

"A baseball game?" Ziva asked excitedly.

Tony turned to her smiling. "Yeah. I thought maybe you'd like it."

Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I would like it. I love it. Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled and pulled into an empty parking space. "You're welcome."

Once Tony turned the car off Ziva took off her seatbelt and crawled across the console. She crawled into Tony's lap and smiled at him.

"I love you." She said before pressing her lips against his.

"I love you too." He smiled, putting his hands on her hips.

Ziva smiled and bit her lip as she crawled back over to the passenger side and opened the door. He gave her one last smile and then she hopped out.

Tony got out and met her at the trunk. Popping it open he grabbed the mitts he had stashed back there.

"I should have checked there." Ziva murmured. Tony chuckled and handed her a mitt.

They were just about to head for the stadium when Tony remembered.

"Oh!" He said and then unlocked the car again and reached into the back seat. He pulled out a baseball cap with the home team's name on it. He smiled at he put it atop Ziva's head.

"How does it look?" She asked smiling and spinning in a circle.

"Gorgeous." Tony smiled, grabbing her hand.

She squeezed it and they walked towards the stadium. And as Tony looked down at the woman besides him he knew it was going to be one hell of a night.

**XX**

Tony had managed to get two tickets for seats in the front row along the first base line. They were perfect seats. Tony bought Ziva a foam finger and her first ball field hot dog. Ziva dug right in ending up with mustard smeared all over her face. Tony laughed and raised a napkin to her face to help her wipe it off.

"Sorry." She whispered, blushing slightly as, she too, tried to wipe her face clean of the condiment.

Tony laughed and kissed her forehead. "You still look beautiful to me."

Ziva smiled and covered her fingertip with mustard.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled suspiciously and then ran the mustard across his lips.

"Really?" Tony grinned, the mustard on his lips like lipstick.

Ziva nodded smiling and leaned in and licked the mustard off his face. Once it was gone she put her garbage on the ground next to her feet. She smiled and leaned onto Tony, resting her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly "the Kiss Cam" came on the stadium big screen. There was one younger couple who both blushed and just gave each other a tiny peck, an elderly couple who gave each other a passionate kiss. But as Tony watched this the camera changed and the next couple looked surprising like... Him and Ziva.

"Ziva." He said, nudging her.

She looked up and he pointed to the screen.

She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. It was sweet and slow, loving. Ziva tilted her head to get a better angle and they deepened the kiss. After only a moment they both forgot the rest of the stadium and the kiss cam and everything was just about them. The disengaged and Tony smiled.

"Mustardy." Ziva giggled.

Tony laughed a big hearty laugh and pulled her into his arms.

Suddenly the whole stadium erupted in applause. Ziva was startled at first but then realized that they were still on the big screen. Everyone was clapping for them...

**XX**

During the seventh inning stretch Tony got up to get another soda for him and Ziva to split and a snack. He came back with a large coke and a funnel cake.

Ziva looked at the powdered cake crookedly.

"What is that?" She asked him.

Tony's jaw fell open. "You've never had a funnel cake?!"

Ziva simply shook her head and Tony frowned.

"You've got a long way to go, love." Tony said ripping a small piece off the cake.

"Open." He said holding the piece up to her mouth.

Ziva obeyed and opened her mouth. Tony dropped in the piece of cake and smiled. Ziva closed her mouth and began to chew.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my God.."

Tony chuckled as she took another piece, the cake burning the tips of her fingers. She put the piece in her mouth but not before she got powdered sugar on her lips.

Tony grinned. Ziva blushed and went to wipe it away but Tony stopped her.

"Let me." He mumbled and he leaned in to kiss the sugar off her sweet lips.

She closed her eyes and smiled. _I love baseball. _She thought.

**XX**

When Tony dropped her off at her apartment he could feel the weight of the necklace box in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you, Tony. I really had a lot of fun today." Ziva smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

Tony kissed her back and then let go.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked him noticing the way he pulled back.

Tony pulled out the box and turned it around in his hands.

"Ziva, I love you so much. More than I ever thought I could love someone. And you are the most amazing woman I ever met and I don't know where I would be without you. I don't know if I could have been the man I am today without you. And I promise to be there for you forever. I love you, Zi, and nothing could ever change that."

Tony handed Ziva the box and she opened it with a gasp.

"Tony..." She managed to utter.

"You like it?" Tony smiled.

"Like it?... I love it!" Ziva smiled.

It was a fourteen carat diamond heart necklace that hung from a silver chain.

"Turn it over." Tony hinted,

Ziva turn it over to see a tiny inscription on the back of the pendant. It said, in tiny script, _My Little Ninja._

Ziva looked up at Tony with tear filled eyes. "Tony, I-I just don't know what to say."

Tony pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to say anything."

Ziva smiled and whispered, "Thank you" into Tony's ear.

"Oh, hush." Tony smiled. "It's nothing. Besides I'm supposed to spoil my girlfriend, aren't I?"

Ziva just smiled and thanked God that he had sent Tony for her because now more than ever she knew it was meant to be.

**XX**

**Okay well that was just a cute little Tiva chapter but I hope you liked it! More to come soon! Some upsetting, scary, and sad things! :0 **

**Anyway! Hope you liked it! Please review! Love you guys so much! **

**XXXXXXX**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, I know it has been like almost a whole month since my last update and I'm so sorry! This story has become more popular then I ever would've thought. So thank you so much! It means the world to me! Anyway, here is the next chapter, let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Ziva woke up next to Tony again and smiled. She turned to him and watched him sleep, so peaceful and beautiful. Waking up next to Tony was the best feeling in the world in Ziva's eyes. It was always refreshing and always felt new, like it was the first time. Ziva stared at him for a moment and then pulled the covers off of her legs and slid off the bed. Dressed in only her bra and underwear Ziva walked across the bedroom and picked Tony's work shirt off of his dresser and slid it on. She took one last look a Tony who shifted in his sleep and walked off to the kitchen.

Ziva put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil to make coffee and while she did that she looked in Tony's cabinets for something to make for breakfast. She dug through his pantry and found something she could do. She had never in her life made pancakes before but she was willing to give it a try. She picked up the bag and walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

**XX**

Tony woke up to the mouthwatering smell of fresh brewed coffee. He stretched his arms over head head and groaned. As Tony took a deeper breath he caught the tiniest scent of pancakes and the distinct smell of something burning. Suddenly there was a sound of a metal bowl landing on his tile kitchen floor and the quiet whisper of swears. Tony jumped up, grabbed his tee shirt and ran off towards the kitchen.

He slid the shirt over his head just as he turned the corner into the kitchen and he immediately began to laugh.

Ziva was sitting on the floor in his work shirt, pancake batter splattered all over the kitchen. There was batter on her face and tangled in her hair. There were two pancakes sitting on a plate next to the stove that were burned to a crisp.

Tony looked down at her and laughed. She crossed her arms and him and gave him a frustrated look.

"I tried." She muttered looking extremely upset.

Tony stopped laughing and sat down next to her in a puddle of pancake batter. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Zi... It's okay." He said trying not to start laughing again.

Ziva nodded. "I know. I just wanted to surprise you."

Tony chuckled. "Well you certainly did that."

Ziva blushed and looked around the kitchen which was a complete mess.

Tony took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Ziva was a bit surprised at first but melted against him. Tony let go of her and sat back against the cabinets.

"Ziva, I don't care if you can cook or not, I love you and nothing in the world could ever change that. Not even your inability to cook." Tony said smiling.

A tiny smile crept onto Ziva's lips and she giggled a little.

"Okay?" Tony asked her nuzzling his face into her neck.

Ziva nodded smiling and kissed his head.

Tony looked at her and licked pancake batter off her cheek.

"If we both shower and get dressed quickly I'll take you out to breakfast." Tony offered smiling.

"What about the mess?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged. "It'll be here when we get back."

Ziva laughed and nodded. "Then I would love to go."

"Thought so." Tony smiled getting up off the floor and reaching a hand out to Ziva. "I get the shower first though."

Ziva jumped up and bit her lip. She began to unbutton Tony's work shirt flirtaciously. "Or we could just take one together and save water... You know, for the dolphins."

"You mean for the fish?"

Ziva stopped unbuttoning her shirt. "Are dolphins not fish?" She asked.

Tony just shook his head. "I don't know but you know what it doesn't matter, let's just same them all. One shower it is."

Ziva laughed and dropped his shirt to the floor. Then he rushed over to her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to the bedroom.

**XX**

After receiving a text from McGee that he had finally returned home from the hospital Tony grabbed a few things, jumped in his car, and drove straight to McGee's apartment. When he got there he opened the door and saw McGee sitting on his couch with a can of ginger ale in his hand.

"Hey McGee!" Tony smiled rushing over to give his friend a gentle hug.

McGee's face lit up as he hugged his friend back."It's so good to see you Tony!"

Tony smiled taking a seat next to McGee on the couch. "It's so good to see you too. I was starting to miss you too much."

"I missed to too." McGee sighed with a tiny smile lingering on his face.

Tony was quiet for a minute until he turned to McGee and whispered. "Are we gay?"

McGee choked on his soda and looked at Tony with wide eyes.

Tony began to laugh at McGee's reaction and soon they had tears streaming down their faces.

Once they settled back done Tony asked McGee if he had ended up telling Abby how he felt.

"Of course I did." McGee said, sounding a bit taken aback by Tony's question.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked.

McGee snorted a laugh. "Are you kidding?"

For a second Tony got scared thinking McGee must have meant that it went bad and Abby didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry man." Tony whispered. "I really am."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I know you really liked her...-"

"Oh, no! Tony, I meant that in like an 'of course I did' kinda way." McGee said chuckling.

Tony chuckled back. "Oh."

"Yeah, I told her and she said that she had loved me since we broke up but she just didn't want to say anything but like the whole time I was gone she was a mess because she didn't tell me and she couldn't bare to lose me."

Tony awed and smiled. "Good going McLadysman! So you are dating now right?"

McGee just nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Good, it just sucks that the two most attractive men at NCIS are now off the market." Tony smiled.

McGee just chuckled and shook his head.

"So we should double date it soon." Tony suggested.

"NO ICE SKATING." McGee cried.

"Dude calm down." Tony laughed. "It wasn't even that bad."

"That's only because you could actually skate and didn't fall continuously." McGee whined.

"Fine." Tony smiled. "No ice skating. How about we got on Friday and we go mini golfing?"

McGee considered this and finally said. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Will you're leg be okay?" Tony asked.

McGee just gave him a helpless look. "I'm not running a marathon. I'm just hitting a ball with a club, I think I can do it."

Tony laughed. "Whatever you say."

McGee smiled and took a sip of his soda. "So how are you and Ziva?"

"Perfect." Tony said as a incredibly wide smile spread across his face.

"You guys are really happy, huh?" McGee smiled.

Tony nodded and looked down at his feet. "I've never been happier. She's my everything. I know that sounds corny but it's true. I never knew it could feel like this, that _I_ could feel like this. She is my life, McGee."

McGee smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy Tony. You deserve it. You really do."

Tony didn't respond and sat quiet for a minute.

"What is it, Tony?" McGee asked. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Tony looked up at his friend and gave him a weak smile. "I've just been thinking a lot."

"About...?"

"Ziva."

McGee gave him a confused look. "What's there to think about?"

Tony just shook his head. "I think I'm jumping into things."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked. "You're only dating, I mean you've known each other for so long and-"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Tim."

"Then what?"

Tony took a deep breath and turned to his best friend. "I want to marry her."

**XX**

"Holy shit." McGee breathed.

"Yeah, I mean is it too soon?"

McGee thought about this for a moment but ended up shaking his head. "Not really, I mean you've been close for years and although you just started dating not too long ago, you've still be extremely close. But have to talked to her?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Have you talked to anybody about this?"

"No, you're the first one."

"I'm honored but you should really talk to someone else about this. I mean, I'm all for you guys to get married but I have no experience, you know? I would talk to someone else. Like GIbbs or your father."

"Gibbs it is." Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony," McGee warned. "you'll have to talk to your father about this eventually. You can't ignore him forever."

"Yeah, that's rich coming from you." Tony spat.

McGee stared at him, stunned. Looking at his reaction you would think he had been slapped.

Tony saw the hurt on McGee's face immediately. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have." McGee retorted.

"I'm sorry." Tony said apologizing again. "I don't know why I said that."

"It's fine." McGee said trying to forget about it. "But you should really talk to them about it."

Tony nodded quietly and rose to his feet. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later then."

Before McGee could answer Tony had closed the door behind him and he was gone.

**XX**

**Okay so I planned on making this chapter longer, but it's already pretty long so I'm just gonna end it there and then publish a new chapter in a few days. Thanks for reading as always! Please review !**

**XXXXXXX**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry this update has taken so long. I always try to update quickly but it rarely works. Anyway this is chapter 40 and that means there are only a few more chapters until chapter 50 which I'm sorry to say means the end... But there WILL be a sequel! And a little something else I am working on :) Eeep! I'm really excited about it! But I'm getting ahead of myself, I have to finish this story first. So here you go! Chapter 40!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Friday night both couples met at the nearest mini golf course. It was a huge place with two different courses, an easy course and a hard course.

Tony laughed as the woman at the counter suggested the easy course.

"No way. We'll go to the 'hard' course."

The woman simply smiled and rang them up. "You think you can handle it?"

Tony, being his typical self, puffed out his chest and gave her a dashing grin. "You underestimate my abilities."

Ziva looked over at him mortified. McGee simply watched and laughed, his hand intertwined with Abby's.

"Men..." Ziva muttered.

The woman smirked at Ziva's comment and passed four clubs across the counter.

They each took one and then the woman held out a basket of balls for them to chose from.

Abby didn't hesitate to take the red ball and held it smiling. McGee took the green ball and Abby gave him a questioning look.

"But you hate green." She said to him.

McGee gave her a tiny smile. "Yeah but green and red are complimentary colors."

Tony burst out laughing, doubling over, holding onto the counter for support.

Ziva also began to snicker, trying to cover her laugh with an innocent cough. Even Abby giggled uncontrollably.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever heard." Tony cried tears running down his face.

McGee blushed as his face fell and his childish smile turned quickly into a frown. Abby saw that and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Tim, I thought it was cute." Abby said trying to cheer him up.

It worked and McGee gave her a tiny embarassed smile.

Tony composed himself and turned to his best friend still chuckling a bit to himself. "You're such a dork, McComplimentary..."

McGee blushed again as he looked over at Tony.

"But I love you." Tony smiled wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Ziva and Abby exchanged a look.

"They're totally gay." Abby said trying to hide her amusement.

"Most definitley." Ziva replied smirking.

**XX**

Tony lined himself up for the shot. It didn't look too hard. He just had to hit his ball past a few rocks and into the hole, while avoiding the rocks and the stream to the right side of the hole. He took a deep breath and hit the ball. It smacked against the rock and flew into the stream, rolling down until it was caught in a gate they had placed in the path of the stream.

"Fuck." Tony mumbled under his breath.

McGee smiled as he reached down and retrieved the ball from the trap and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said placing the ball back down.

"You are trying again?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva, I will not let a few rocks defeat me." Tony said lining up the shot again.

Ziva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Tony hit the ball again only for the same thing to happen.

"They call this a hard course for a reason." McGee said as Tony mumbled furiously under his breath.

Tony looked up at him and his lips twitched up in a smile. "You think you can do better?"

McGee swallowed nervously but nodded.

"Alright," Tony grinned putting the ball down where it was before and gestured for McGee to take the shot. "you try."

Ziva looked at Abby and walked over to her. "He can be such a child at times."

Abby smiled. "Oh honey, he's a man, you gotta get used to it."

Ziva smiled and watched Tony's face as McGee hit the ball.

The ball flew right past the rocks and passed right by the stream without falling in. Then the ball rolled down a tiny hill and landed right in the hole.

Tony's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

McGee turned and looked at him with a 'I told you so' grin.

"You son of a bitch." Tony laughed.

McGee shrugged and Abby gave him a victory kiss.

"Well I guess you've beaten me McShooter McGavin." Tony smiled. "I guess you've earned the golden jacket after all."

McGee chuckled lightheartedly and Abby laughed too. Ziva simply looked at Tony as if he had twelve heads.

"You've never seen...? Oh, of course you haven't." Tony sighed.

Ziva chuckled. "You'll have to make me a list."

Tony shook his head. "No, we'll just have to watch more movies together." He said smiling and taking her into his arms.

Ziva smiled and kissed him gently.

Abby and McGee stared at the other couple while they were wrapped up in each other.

"They really are the perfect couple aren't they?" McGee asked smiling.

Abby nodded. "They are."

**XX**

As the couples made their way to their cars they said their goodbyes.

"That was fun." Abby smiled. "We should do it again soon."

Ziva nodded, already feeling closer to the other woman. "Yes, absolutely."

The two women hugged each other and they stood at the side of their significant other.

"Well McGee, it's been great as always." Tony smiled as he took the other man into his arms.

"As always." McGee agreed.

"I'm going to talk to Gibbs tonight." Tony added, whispering in McGee's ear.

"Good." McGee smiled. "And your father?"

Tony sighed. "Just one step at a time."

McGee grinned slightly. "I'm proud of you either way. Good luck. Lemme know how it goes tomorrow."

Tony nodded. "Of course."

They said their final goodbyes and got into their cars, both speeding off in different directions.

**XX**

Later that evening when Tony was certain Ziva was asleep he rolled out of bed, grabbed his pants from the floor, pulled them on, and grabbed his car keys. As he passed by the bed he reached down and pulled the sheets up to cover Ziva's body and kissed her temple. He was sure to be extra quiet as he slid on his shoes and made his way out the front door.

Tony walked down into Gibb's basement to see him sitting on his work bench a jar of whiskey in his hand and a matching jar sitting down next to him.

"Did you know I was coming, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, yeah I knew you were coming."

Tony laughed and walked over and picked up the jar and took a sip. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Gibbs smiled and got up, walking over to his bench and picking up a sheet of sandpaper and then walking over to his boat.

"Talk." Gibbs said as he slid the paper over the rough edges of the wood.

"I want to ask Ziva to marry me." Tony blurted out.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and looked up at Tony.

Tony laughed and stood up and walked around. "I know that sounds crazy and I know you're going to be mad-"

"I'm not mad." Gibbs said shaking his head. "Why would I be mad?"

"Isn't it too soon?" Tony asked.

"Do _you_ think it's too soon?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no..." Tony muttered.

"Then it isn't."

There was silence for a moment until Gibbs asked Tony, "Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

"Well, yeah I talked to McGee about it briefly." Tony said.

"And what did he say?"

"That I should talk to you or my father..."

"Have you talked to your father?"

Tony shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs grinned and Tony huffed, sitting down on the bench again reaching up to rub his head.

"Well are you sure about it?" Gibbs asked sitting the sandpaper down.

"Yes, absolutely. I love her so much, there is no one else in the entire world I want to spend my life with. I want to wake up every day with her next to me and go to sleep every night with her in my arms. I want to grow old with her, have kids with her, be the man that I know I can be with her, because she's the only one I can be myself around. I have loved her from the very moment I laid eyes on her and everyday I love her more and more. She is all I want, all I have ever wanted. I want nothing more than her everyday of my life, because she makes my life worth living."

Gibbs remained emotionless and didn't react for a long while until he asked, "Than what's keeping you back?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know."

Gibbs nodded. "If you truly feel like that-"

"I do." Tony interjected.

"Than ask her, the worst she can say is 'no' and I highly doubt that will be the answer."

Tony smiled and set the jar down, not bothering to finish the last sip. "Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs clasped Tony's shoulder. "Anytime, you know that."

Tony nodded and leaned in the give his boss a hug. Gibbs was shocked at first but chuckled and awkwardly hugged him back.

Tony let go of the older man and made his way up the stairs.

"Oh and Tony?" Gibbs called just before he dissapeared from the basement.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs from the top of the stairs.

"Diane's Jewelry on Rt. 530 has a great selection and if you go there just tell them you're a friend of mine. They'll treat you good."

Tony smiled. "Thank you boss. So much."

"Just lemme know how it goes. And Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Call your father."

Tony's smiled faded but he nodded and waved, walking back out to his car knowing what Gibbs said was right.

Gibbs smiled as he heard his front door shut. He walked over to Tony's jar of alcohol and swallowed what was left. He looked at the jar and smiled and then ran upstairs to make a phone call.

**XX**

** Okay guys well that was chapter 40! I hope you liked it! I will try and update very shortly, but as always I won't promise anything. But I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you can! I love you all!**

**And thanks for reading! I love you all so dearly!**

**XXXXXXX**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I've had bowling and schools been kicking my butt and I cheated on you a bit... I'm working on a new story, it's an Avengers fic based on the tracks on Taylor Swift's new album "Red". It's coming along quite nicely so if you get the chance, the first two chapters are up! **

**But anyway, time for chapter 41! **

**Review if you can! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Tony was typing up reports at his desk when he saw McGee walk off the elevator and walk towards him. Tony smiled and stood up, walking over to his friend.

"Welcome back, McGee!"

McGee gave him a lopsided smile. "Thanks,Tony. It's actually nice to be back."

He looked over at Ziva's desk to find it empty.

"Where is she? She's never late." McGee asked Tony.

Tony just shrugged. "She slept at her house last night because she wasn't feeling too good. I think she has a cold."

McGee nodded and sat down at his desk. "God, I've missed this place."

"I know how you feel. I bet you even missed the orange. I know I did." Tony smiled. "Don't forget that I was in your position."

"How could I ever forget?" McGee grumbled. "When I thought I lost you."

"Hey! I thought I lost you too. To two psychopaths no less." Tony recounted.

McGee chuckled. "I think we've had our fair share of near-death expirences."

Tony laughed as he sat down. "Me too."

The Tony looked over at McGee. "Hey so wanna hear some news?"

"Good or bad?" He asked as he logged into his computer.

"Good." Tony grinned.

"Then yes, I would love to know."

Tony looked around to make sure the coast was clear. And when he saw now one was around them he whispered, "I'm going ring shopping tonight."

"Really?" McGee asked as his face lit up.

Tony nodded excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you. Did you talk to your dad about it yet?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, have you talked to your father about it?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to Tony's desk.

Tony looked up at the older man and gave him a forced smile. "Hey, boss."

"You haven't have you?" McGee asked.

"Have not what?" Ziva asked as she walked over to her desk.

"Hey, I thought you weren't feeling good?" Tony asked as he got up and walked over to her, concern coating his voice.

"I am feeling better." Ziva said taking his hand in hers.

But Tony looked at her and knew it was a lie. Her nose was red but her face was pale, her lips were chapped, her eyes were full of sadness with dark circle beneath them. She turned her head and coughed into the crook of her arm.

"Go home." Gibbs said.

Ziva shook her head weakly. "I am fine, Gibbs."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Gibbs smiled.

Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Fine. I will go."

"No you won't." Vance said from the balcony in front of MTAC. "We need you up here."

"Leon..." Gibbs protested.

"Sorry Gibbs but it isn't my place to ignore a request from her own father."

Ziva looked up at Vance. "What?"

"He is waiting to speak with you."

Ziva set her bag down next to her desk and walked to Vance, butterflies in her stomach and a ache in her head.

**XX**

Once Ziva went up to MTAC Tony took out his phone and sat down at his desk to call his father. He didn't want to but he knew that he had to. He dialed the number, half expecting to be sent to voicemail or that his father simply wouldn't answer. So it was no surprise Tony was shocked when his father picked up on the third ring.

"It took you long enough." His father muttered.

"You knew I was going to call you?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I know what you're calling about." He hinted.

"But how?"

"Does it really matter? Let's get on with this I have a lunch date."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you even answered."

"You're my son, Tony. No lunch date will ever change that."

"Are you feeling okay, dad?" Tony asked.

"Yes, no go on. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I thought you already knew?"

"I do but you can still pretend I don't."

"I'm going to ask Ziva to marry me." Tony breathed.

"Good." His father smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Dad, you're scaring me. Are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked, worry washing over him.

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure. Now I have to go but there's a package for you waiting at home. Open it before you go to Diane's."

"Uh, okay then." Tony said.

"Goodbye son."

"Goodbye dad." Tony said but his father had already hung up. Tony sighed and looked down at his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

He looked over at Gibbs and saw the smirk on his face. "You called him?"

Gibbs looked up at him. "I might have."

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You are a sly bastard, you know that?"

Gibbs laughed and signed a few papers. "Took you long enough."

It was then Ziva ran down the stairs from MTAC, tears spilling down her cheeks, didn't bother to grab her bag ran straight to the elevator.

Tony sat up and watched her intently, fear and worry filling him up.

"Ziva-" He started but she shook her head.

"Don't." Ziva begged. "Just don't."

**XX**

Ziva walked in to see her father smiling at her on the big screen.

"Ziva, my dearest, how are you?" He grinned.

"Fine. How are you?" Ziva muttered.

"Good. I heard about Ray and I would like to say that I am sorry."

"Do not be, he meant nothing. I broke up with him and he was crazy and shot Tony."

"Ah yes, mister Dinozzo. He is the reason I am speaking to you."

"What about him?" Ziva asked, nervously.

"Well I hear that you and him are... involved."

"Yes but that is none of your business." Ziva snapped.

"Oh but it is. You are my daughter and I did not train to get involved with some idiot. I gave you purpose and you have all but thrown it away. Everything I did for you... gone! I am disapointed. And so I must insist you come home and leave that petty life you have."

Ziva was enraged. "Absolutely not." She yelled. "I am not a child anymore! I make my own decisions and I have chosen to stay here and you are not going to change that."

"Oh but I think I will. You see, you sometimes forget what exactly I can get away with. You forget all the things I am capable of, what my men are capable of."

Ziva's heart dropped. "What?"

"You heard me Ziva. I'll do it. You know I will. But if you don't give me a choice I'll have no other option."

"You would not." Ziva gasped.

"Oh but I would." Eli David protested, a cocky grin on his face. "I'll give you a week. If you aren't here by then... Well..."

The call ended then and left Ziva staring at the black screen, tears slipping down her face, and pain in her racing heart.

Vance walked in and smiled. "So how's the old man?"

Ziva looked at him but did not answer. He saw the tears and his face dropped in alarm. "Ziva?"

Ziva couldn't hear him though. She could see his lips move but could not hear the words. Her whole body felt numb and she thought she would collapse. But she felt her legs move and she was running, out of MTAC, down the stairs, past Tony in the squadroom, straight for the elevator.

She turned and saw Tony with a worry ridden face.

"Ziva-" He started but she couldn't let him finish. She didn't want to look at him, how could she when she knew his life was in her hands?

"Don't." She whimpered, the words cutting her throat like a knife. "Just don't."

As she waited for the elevator thoughts were running through her head. She was shaking and crying, her head spinning out of control. Suddenly she felt the world slip away from her and she fell, hitting the floor with a thump, and she closed her eyes just as she saw Tony jump over his desk and run for her.

"Tony." She muttered and then the world was black.

**XX**

**Ah, poor Ziva. I am unsure of this chapter I'm pretty sure it sucks though. I'm sorry. It's been awhile.**

**Anyway, this story is drawing to a close! O.o I hope it all turns out good and you guys like it! Ah!**

**Review if you can and read my Avengers story if you get the chance :) I love you all so much! Thanks for reading~**

**xxxxxxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey babies! I know it's taken me awhile to update but I've been so busy. It's really frustrating because I know that I shouldn't leave you hanging for so long. I'm sorry. Anyway, this is chapter 42! It's hard to believe that I started writing this since March, as much as it's been dragging on, I'm sad to see it's coming to an end. This is still the first fanfic I worked on and it's my baby. I'm gonna be sad to see it end. ANYWAY I got sidetracked, sorry. Here's chapter 42! Please read, review, and enjoy!~**

**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Ziva woke up in autopsy. Her eyes fluttered open to see the familiar ceiling and for a moment she thought she was dead. She could smell the nauseating scent of bleach and feel the cold metal of the autopsy table chilling her through her sweater.

She tried to sit up but then she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Zi?" A voice asked.

Ziva turned weakly to her left and saw Tony was there. She sighed in relief and reached over slowly to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ziva." Tony mumbled into her neck. "I was so worried."

"Ah, Ziva, I see you're finally awake." Another voice said.

Ziva shifted her eyes to see it was Ducky.

She smiled at him. "I am, Ducky. And I am feeling much better."

Ducky gave her a gentle smile. "You look better, but still a bit pale I'm afraid."

"I was pale, I have been feeling weathered lately."

Ducky gave her a confused glance but Tony chuckled. "She means under the weather."

"Ah." Ducky acknowledged with a smile. "But if you don't mind my asking, what exactly caused you to have such a reaction?"

Ziva felt her heartbeat begin to race, she felt her body begin to shake and she glanced over at Tony.

_But if you don't give me a choice I'll have no other option._

Ziva looked quickly looked back to Ducky, trying to keep her cool until she got home.

"I do not remember." She lied.

Ducky looked at her and saw right through the lie, but instead of arguing he simply said, "Well I suggest you go home and take it easy for a while. Sleeping would do you wonders."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you."

"I can take you home." Tony offered as he helped her off the table.

Ziva swallowed. "No, but thank you."

"Actually Ziva, I'd rather you didn't drive. I suggest you take his offer." Ducky chimed in from his desk.

Tony gave her a giant goofy grin and Ziva forced a smile. She nodded to Ducky and mumbled in thanks before she walked out of autopsy and straight for the elevator.

Tony went to follow her but Ducky grabbed his arm. "I know you're going to want to talk to her and find out what happened because it is apparent something did happen. But I think it best for you not to push her. Give her space and just listen to her, be there for her."

Tony nodded and then ran out of the room after her.

**XX**

The elevator ride and the car ride were silent. Tony looked over at Ziva frequently but she did not dare return the glances. She sat like a stone staring out the front window. The conversation she had had with her father running through her mind. She decided that she had no other choice but to leave.

After Tony dropped her of she would pack all of her stuff and buy an airplane ticket to go back home. She would call a cab, leave a note, and be home. And Tony would be safe.

She glanced over at him once for a few seconds and then turned back away. It was going to be painful, but it was something she had to do.

**XX**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tony asked Ziva when he got her back to her apartment.

"Yes." She mumbled. "I will be fine."

Ziva felt the tears well up in her eyes again but blinked them away before they could spill onto her cheeks. _This is goodbye._

"Alright but I'll stop back later to check on you." Tony promised her as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay." Ziva whispered, nodding slowly.

Tony smiled gently at her and then turned to leave. He got to the door and then Ziva lost it.

"Tony!" Ziva called out in a sob, running for him.

He turned around and she flung herself into his arms. He stumbled back but held her tight against him. She exploded into sobs in his chest and he rubbed her back.

"I love you, Tony." She cried. "I love you."

Tony felt his heart breaking as he held her. She was the strongest woman he ever knew and there she was, falling apart in his arms and he had no idea why.

"Zi, really... What's going on? You're never like this." Tony whispered into her hair as he held her.

She pushed herself away from him, tears soaking her face. "It does not matter. Please just tell me you love me."

"I love you, Ziva." Tony said folding her back into his chest. "I love you so goddamn much."

They stayed like that for awhile until finally Ziva calmed down a bit.

"I will stop by later okay?" Tony asked as he kissed her cheek.

She nodded and kept a firm grip on his shirt.

"I love you." She reminded him. "No matter what happens."

"I love you too." He said kissing her one last time. "Forever."

Then he turned away and walked to the door and, this time, she let him leave. But as soon as he shut the door behind him she fell apart, dropping to her knees in her living room. Sobbing and screaming and punching the floor. Crying so hard she made herself sick. She couldn't move. She was stuck there on the floor, helpless and vulnerable. Left with nothing but a broken heart because there was no hope left. The only thing that really mattered in her life he just walked out the door and she knew when he came back it would be too late.

That was the last time she would ever see Anthony DiNozzo.

**XX**

Eventually she found the strength to pick herself up off the floor and walk into her bedroom, throwing clothes and belongings she needed into suitcases and laid them on the floor. She went online and purchased a ticket set to take off later that night. Then she sat down on her bed, pulling out paper and a pen from her desk and started to write and didn't stop until her pen ran out of ink... And then she kept going.

**XX**

After work was over and everyone else had already left the office he walked back to his desk to grab his bag so he could leave. He wanted to go check on Ziva. But as he went to grab the bag a tiny pink sticky note caught his attention.

_Go home and open the package._

_ Gibbs_

Tony smiled and picked up his bag and headed for the parking lot.

_I'll just make a side trip. _He thought.

**XX**

Tony sat in his apartment with the package balanced on his knees. He was nervous. He had no idea what it was or what to expect when he opened it.

_It must be important. _Tony thought. _If he sent it to me it has to be important._

Finally Tony pulled out his pocket knife and with a flick of the wrist it was open. He slide the sharp edge along the edges of the box, cutting open the tape.

He pulled the sides open and dug through the peanuts and found a tiny envelope with his fingers.

He pulled it out and saw that his name was written on the front. Tony opened it and saw his fathers handwriting on the paper folded up inside. He then began to read it.

_I knew this would come one day. Your mother would've wanted you to have it. She loved you so much, Tony. And I'm sure she's happy for you. Just as happy as I am. I love you, Tony. Now,... go get her._

Tony smiled but now was even more curious as to what was in the box. Tony reached into the peanuts again and his fingertips brushed against a tiny velvet box. He felt his heartbeat skip as he pulled the box out. He let the package fall to the floor, spilling the peanuts all over the carpet. He ignored it but stared wide-eyed at the black velvet box in his hands.

He turned it over a few times and then finally went to open it. And as he did he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was his mother's engagement ring.

He closed the box quickly and closed his eyes.

_Go get her._

Tony's eyes snapped open again and he stuffed the box into his pocket. He took of for his door and without even locking it, he grabbed his keys and he was running.

**XX**

Tony stood outside Ziva's door with a knot in his stomach and a erratic heartbeat. He was scared out of his mind. Terrified to say the least. Hands shaking and palms sweaty but he had to do this. He loved her and she was all that mattered.

"Ziva?" He asked as he knocked on the door. But there was no answer.

He took out the key to her door and stuck it in, turning the knob and pushing the door open. He expected her to be there waiting for him but she wasn't. It was quiet and seemingly empty.

Tony walked in and shut the door behind him, walking around looking for her. The last place he went to check was her bedroom.

There were clothes strewn around the floor, pictures and jewelry missing off the dresser, a picture of the two of them missing off the wall. He turned and saw the bed was made, her pillows arranged as they normally were, and he saw another envelope on the edge of the bed.

He walked over and sat down on the edge and picked up the envelope, his name spelled out on the front.

He took a deep breath and took the letter out and thought he was going to be sick.

**XX**

**Okay, I know this wasn't the best chapter but I needed to update and I've been so upset recently. A friend of mine killed himself yesterday and I had already written 3/4th of this chapter and today when I got home I was too upset but I needed to do something in attempts to stop thinking about it. So I finished it. I am sorry if it sucks, but I'm trying to keep myself busy I can't be left alone in my thoughts. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Dan, rest in peace sweetheart. We love miss you so much. Nothing will ever be the same without you. **

**#256**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone, I know it's been forever since my last update but life has really been hard on me lately. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story or any of you amazing followers! Anyway, on to the next chapter! :)**

**Please review.**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

The letter slipped from Tony's hands and floated gracefully onto the floor. He reached up and rubbed his face, his head spinning. He took a deep breath and felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"She's gone." He muttered to himself. "Gone..."

Tony bite his lower lip, trying to fight the tears but he stood up and growled out in anger. He took the letter and ripped it up into little pieces, throwing it to the floor in frustration.

He sank to his knees on the floor and doubled over choking out a sob as he felt the ring box in the breast pocket of his jacket. He pounded his fist onto the floor and shook his head.

"Fuck!" He yelled out in frustration. "Fuck!"

He stood up and leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and took off in a sprint to his car, leaving Ziva's door wide open. He pulled out his cell phone and called the airport.

**XX**

Ziva sat on her suitcase in the airport, watching all the people walk past her. She held her ticket and her boarding pass in one hand and the necklace Tony had once given her in the other. She sat silent, emotionless, frozen... Her mind reeling. Was she really doing this? Was she really leaving?

But they were silly questions,... Of course she was. She had to protect Tony, even if that meant breaking both of their hearts.

Ziva's hands were shaking slightly as they laid in her lap. She was anxious to say the least. She was waiting for the airplane to take her home and she knew the moment she stepped on the plane she couldn't go back. That was it. She would seal her fate.

They called her flight number over the PA system and Ziva stood up on shaking knees and walked to the gate. She handed over her boarding pass and she made her way onto the plane. She sat down in her seat by the window and crossed her legs, glancing at the man who sat down beside her. She gave him a polite smile and turned back to the window, staring out at the sinking sun.

When everyone was seated Ziva leaned her head against the window as the plane got ready and took off.

**XX**

Tony ran through the airport frantically, pushing people out of the way as he rushed to the gate Ziva's plane was set to take off from. His head was racing and his heart was pounding.

One he made it to the gate he saw no one was there. He saw the airline worker closing the door to the bridge and ran over to her.

"Ma'am I need to get on that plane." He said breathlessly.

The women turned to him. "I'm sorry, sir. It's too late. You'll have to schedule another flight."

"No!" He said, "you don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand... The plane is leaving, you can't get on. I'm sorry."

The women turned and left and Tony walked to the window, rubbing his face as he watched the plane turn and head for the runway. He pressed a hand against the glass of the window and blinked back his tears as he watched the love of his life disappear into the distance.

**XX**

A few hours later after everyone had fallen asleep she ordered a pillow and a glass of red wine from the flight attendant and when she was sure no one was looking she started to sob softly into the pillow. She sobbed until she was exhausted and the humming of the planes motors put her to sleep.

**XX**

**I know it's not long but I needed to give you guys something. I hope you liked it either way! Please review and I'm looking for suggestions of what ya'll would like to see in the end of this story or in the sequel. Thanks my loves! I'm going to update as soon as I can! :)**

**I love you all, thanks for sticking with me!**

**xxxxxxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, y'all must really hate me for not updating in like months but I've been going through a hell of a lot and I'm sorry. I can never sleep anymore so I will hopefully have plenty of time to update! Although this story is nearing the end 0.0 Sorry guys! But there may be a sequel in the mix. I know I said there was going to but I kinda want to move on to different stories and such but maybe there will be a sequel. COMMENT IF YOU ARE FOR OR AGAINST A SEQUEL. Thank you, read and review and as always... Enjoy :)**

**Ps. I do not own the rights to NCIS or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Tony looked at the calendar on his wall and groaned. Ziva had left exactly two weeks, three days, and fourteen hours ago and he had not heard a single word from her. He hadn't been back to work since she left and he hadn't shaved and hardly eaten. How could she have left? They were I love... They were going to get married... Weren't they? He was going to propose...  
>He got up and went back into his bedroom, stuffing his face into her old pillow, the one that still smelt like her. He wanted to cry, but he hadn't a single tear left. He had never hurt so much. He had never been so close to given up, well, he had given up. He laid in bed all day, not speaking to anyone. He refused to get up and answer the door when McGee came over and he hadn't answered any calls, texts, or emails. He had lost the one thing that every truly meant something to him. The one thing he couldn't live without. She was his life. And just like that, she had left.<br>Tony woke up every morning to the diamond ring staring at him from his bedside and the letter she had left him that he read over and over again, hoping that the words would change. That he would find some words that he had missed. But they didn't.

**XX**

Gibbs walked into work again, two desks empty and virtually no explanation, just a letter of resignation. McGee had not been able to get ahold of Tony since Ziva left. Gibbs was frustrated and upset. He felt lost without them here. He spent a lot of time down in Abby's lab, which sometimes was more trouble than it was worth, considering the fact Abby was much more... open with her emotions. But it seemed up everyone was affected.  
>Vance was quieter than usual, Ducky constantly seemed lost in thought and hardly told stories anymore, Abby was a great big ball of emotion, Palmer seemed down in the dumps, and McGee... Well McGee was a mess. Gibbs had caught him sitting at his desk late one night, crying silently into his hands. He had dark circles under his eyes, pain underlined in his face.<br>But when Gibbs walked into work and saw those two empty desks again, something snapped. He threw his coffee into the trash and gave McGee a look before walking back to the elevator. If anyone was going to straighten this all up it would be him.

**XX**

**Sorry it was short but I had to give you something, ugh. I am not promising anything too quick because I don't want to dissapoint you guys. Anyway, hope you liked it. But I'm pretty sure it sucked. Op. Well review if you have the time! Until chapter 45 ;) Also, sorry if there are mistakes, I'm sorta sleepy and no one checked it haha.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everyone, wow, it's been forever since I've updated this. I feel terrible. I know I've left you guys in suspense for a long while. I started college and I've been really busy but, seeing as this story is coming to an end and a lot of you have been messaging and commenting for me to update I have finally went ahead and made time to finally do that. So here we go! Chapter 45! Woot-woot!**

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Gibbs made his way quickly to Tony's apartment. He was going to end this. He needed Tony back, he wanted him back. And Ziva. The office seemed lost without them. They were the glue that held the team together and for once he realized that he did, in fact, need them.

He sped to the apartment complex and parked, hopping out and walking straight up to the door. He knew that Tony wouldn't answer even if he knocked, he had tried before. They all had. But Tony had locked himself inside and since Ziva had left, neither had he.

Gibbs walked to the door and didn't even flinch as he kicked it in. He heard Tony make a small cry from inside as the door was kicked ajar.

Tony looked over, surprised to say the very least as he saw Gibbs standing in his doorway. Gibbs stood emotionless as he gazed onto Tony.

Tony looked completely different. His hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved in days. He looked as though he hadn't changed since... since God only knew when. He had dark circles under his eyes and there were pizza boxes and Chinese food cartons scattered all over the floor.

Gibbs sighed sadly as he walked in and looked upon the man that he had known for many many years, but he had to look past a lot to even recognize the man that was sitting right in front of him.

"Gibbs..." Tony whispered, his eyes wide and slightly swollen.

Gibbs raised a hand to stop him from speaking. "I don't want to here it. Are you really going to live like this?" He asked, gesturing to the room.

Tony dropped his head in embarrassment. "Boss, I..."

Gibbs shook his head and raised his voice. "Don't 'Boss, I...' me! Tony, you can't do this to yourself. You can't beat yourself up..."

Tony shot him a glare. "Beat myself up?! She left me! I wasn't good enough for her! I didn't do enough for her! I tried my hardest... I loved her so much... She was all I wanted. Why did she leave me?!" His voice cracks and Gibbs shakes his head.

"Tony... You didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why she left but it wasn't you... She lived for you. She loved you so much. Can't you see that?"

Tony stood up, raging. He was hurt, and upset, and mad. His emotions were running wild with things he hadn't felt before. He swung to his right and sent a lamp shattering to the wood floor. "Then why isn't she still here?!"

Gibbs took a deep breath and winced slightly as the glass hit the floor. "Why didn't you go after her?"

Tony blinked and looked at Gibbs."Go after her...?"

Gibbs nodded. "You went to the airport but you stopped there... You didn't get on a flight, didn't chase the airplane down the runway... You came home and just gave up."

Tony shook his head and clenched his fists. "I didn't, I won't. I love her."

"If you love to her..." Gibbs said as he walked over and put a hand on Tony;s shoulder, "Than go to her."

Tony's eyes widened slightly and he picked up his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"McGee?... Book me a ticket for the first flight to Israel." He said with a grin and hung up. Tony walked over to Gibbs and took the older man into his arms. "Thank you..."

Gibbs smiled softly and hugged him back. "Don't mention it... And I would shave before you go."

Tony pulled back and blushed. "Oh... right." He dashed into his bathroom to shower and change.

"Thanks, Boss!" He called.

Gibbs chuckled as he turned to leave. He walked out and turned back, pulling the broken door so it was mostly shut and left with a grimace and a shrug.

**XX**

Ziva sat on her old bed in her old room at her old house with a new sense of loneliness. She spent all of her childhood alone but now she was back her but under different circumstances. She had spent so many months with Tony beside her... And now when she looked to the sides of her all she saw was nothing.

During the day she kept in all in best she could. Faking smiles for her father and the neighbors but when she came back to her room every night for bed she would let herself fall apart. Even if it was only for a minute. Tony taught her to be emotional. She wasn't outright about it but if she needed to, she knew that she could. And sometimes, like this, she learned crying could make you feel better. If only for a moment.

At night she would reach under her pillow and pull out the picture she had taken from the house. Her favorite of the two of them. They were so happy. They had both been laughing and the picture had been snapped by Abby one day when they went into a small town to do some shopping. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and that's when she would start to cry. Because the second she saw that picture and the way he was looking at her... She seemed to fall in love with him all over again.

She sat there and silently wondered why he hadn't shown up yet. She knew him... She knew he would come. At least se thought he would. Maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought. Maybe he had moved on.

Ziva's heart was broken but she silently slide the picture under her pillow and out of sight. She didn't want to think about him right now. She needed to let him go. No matter how much she loved him she knew that in the end she could not have him. She knew that hanging on was only hurting herself. She had to let go.

**XX**

Tony sat down in his seat on the plane and took a deep breath. He patted his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was still inside and then closed his eyes. He was afraid that she wouldn't be happy to see him, that she didn't want him to come, that she didn't want to see him.

But he had to go. He had to at least try. He would do anything. He wanted her to be beside him for the rest of his life and he didn't think he could take no for an answer.

**Alright so what did you guys think?! I hope I did alright. Anyway, this story is coming to an end, just five more chapters. Anything you guys want to see in the end just let me know. And suggestions or anything. I love you guys, I really do. Thank you for the support. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned next chapter will be up soon! Comment if you can! All reviews are read and appreciated even though I don't always get back to you guys, just know that I appreciate it more than you know. Thank you! XXXXXXX**


	46. Chapter 46

Hey everyone, I know it's been forever and it's terrible and I feel so bad. but here is a chapter for all my loving fans. Hehe. DATS YOU. Enjoy!

Read & Review !

XX

Ziva woke up from a rough night's sleep to see her father sitting on the edge of the bed. He was holding a picture of her when she was a small girl. She sat up and looked at him.

"What are you here?" She asked softly, glancing at the picture.

"I am here because I have missed you... I came to see my little girl." He whispered as he reached to cup her cheek. She moved away from him.

"Do not touch me!" She warned, a griwl in her voice. "I am here so Tony will be safe. I am not here to be your daughter, I am not even here to be your friend."

Ziva's father shook his head, "You have to act better than that. You forget who raised you. That was me."

She laughed and shook her head, standing up and walking to her dresser. "You do not know the first thing about me, and do no pretend that you do."

Ziva's dad turned to face her. "I know you well enough. I raised you."

She shook her head and turned to him. "That does not mean you know me! What is my favorite food? What is my favorite color? What makes me happier than anything in the world? Why do I smile? Who is my best friend?" She shook her head again. "You do not know me. You may be my father but you abandoned me long ago. You gave up on trying to be close to me. It is not what you know. But now I am a grown woman. I am not a child that you my boss around as you please. I had a job, I had friends, and I had a man that loved me more than words could say. Why must you still try and control me? Why ccan you not let me be free to do with my life what I will?"

He looked at her and stood, "Because you are my daughter and you will listen to me. You cannot act the way you act. I raised you better. He has made you soft and America has made you weak. It was time for you to come home."

Ziva raised her voice. "But I was happy, I am happy. I love Tony and I wish to marry him. He is the one for me, why can you not see that?"

He laughed and sat back down. "You are so weak. So useless. Maybe I should have just left you in America to die, cut you off from us. You are a disgrace. You bring our family a bad name."

She put the necklace Tony gave her back on and looked to him. "MAybe you should have left me alone."

He shook his head. "I needed to save you. You lost yourself."

She looked into his eyes. "No, I found myself. I was happy and I was where I belonged. Do you not rmember how it felt when you met mom? She once told me how you went aginst tradition and your arranged marriage to be with her... Because she made you happy. The way that Tony makes me happy."

When she finished talking she walked past him, brushing against him. She stomred off to the kitchen to get something to eat, their argument had made her hungry.

Her father took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, looking at the picture of her again and thought for a long time before he eventually got up and went to his office. But upon his arrival he found out that someone had come by looking for Ziva and after inspection had be sent in her direction.

"Tony..." Her father whispered and set out to find his daughter.

XX

As soon as Tony's plane landed he took off running. McGee had sent him the address to Eli David's farm and as soon as he got there he was stopped by a handful of guards.

"Who are you?" One of the guards growled as he tightened his grip on his gun.

"My name is Tony Dinozzo and I work for NCIS. I'm here for Ziva David. I have some of her personal affects and some paperwork to finalize her resignation." He held up his badge and gave them a polite smile.

They all looked over at the badge and the guard that had spoken to him previously gave him a short nod. "Alright." They quickly patted him down for weapons.

The guard nodded at him again. "Thank you Mr. Dinozzo, you have been cleared. She is in the kitchen just down the hall to the left."

Tony smiled, he was here, he was doing this. She was so close. He was really going to see her. His heart was pounding and his hands started to shake slightly.

"No, thank you." He grinned. He walked quickly down the hallway and peeked through the door and he saw her. His heart nearly stopped as he glanced at her. She looked like an angel. Tony couldn't get ver the fact that he was here, he teared up with the thought of holding her in his arms looked as beautiful as ever. He had missed her so much.

He touched his breast pocket and felt the ring box. A wide grin spread across his face and he pushed the door open and stepped inside. His face lit up as she turned to him after hearing the door creak open.

"Tony?"

XX

I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was short but I haven't updated in forever and I feel terrible but I'm out of school so expect more of this story... and the end of this story. Eep. You read that right, this story is coming to an end.

REVIEW, I love comments, criticism, and all that jazz.

Love you guys.

XXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

**(This is the fixed chapter because it was brought to my attention it was oddly formatted. This will have a new chapter in a few days so stay tuned.)**

**Listen guys, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that this chapter has taken so long. I've been having personal issues that stacked up with work and school, you know how that happens. But I've been working on finishing up this story. Here is the next chapter, a much anticipated chapter. I will try to finish the next 3 chapters up in the next couple weeks so you guys get some closure. And I might work on a sequel depending on how things pan out. But I think the sequel would be like collection of cute, short one-shots. What do you guys think about that? But anyway, here it goes, chapter 47! I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

At first she thought her eyes had mistaken her. Ziva blinked a few times but Tony was still standing there in front of her.  
>She dropped the glass that she had been holding in her hand and it shattered as it hit the tile floor beneath her feet.<br>They stared at each other for a moment, silence hanging between them. She studied his face, he looked a mess. She could tell by his eyes he had been through hell, and the bags under his eyes only aided her in her analysis. She wanted to know how he had been but winced. She knew he had been a wreck. It was written all over his face. She didn't know she could take hearing how much she had hurt him.  
>Without a single word Tony fell to the floor, resting on one knee, careful to avoid the broken glass. Ziva recognized the position and covered her mouth with one hand, a tear welling up in her eye."Tony..." She whispered in disbelief.<br>Tony had also, already, started to tear up. He stared up into her eyes as his shaking hands slid into his inside breast jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. It was a ring box. Ziva's heart nearly stopped as she watch shim cradle it in his hands./p  
>It was then Eli and a guard showed up in the kitchen doorway behind Tony. Instead of bursting in and rushing towards Tony, he stood there silently and held the guard back, signaling to him silently to relax.<br>"Ziva..." Tony began, "Ever since the first moment I met you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life. And from that kiss in the elevator I knew you were going to _become_ my life. I have never loved someone the way I love you. I didn't even know loving someone so much was possible. But you taught me things I never knew, opened my eyes to things I never saw, and you've changed me into the man I want to be. emYour/em man. You are my soulmate, my suns and stars, and the very reason I am alive." He took a shaky breath and continued. "Every moment I spend with you I'm trying to catch my breath and I have everlasting butterflies. You're all I ever think about and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. But I wouldn't want to. I want to face all the ages of the world with you by my side, in life and in death. I want to come home to you every day and fall asleep beside you every night. I couldn't picture a better mother of my children or a better way to spend my whole life then with your hand in mine. So... Ziva David..." Tony opened the box, revealing his mother's wedding ring. The sight made Ziva cry even harder as she tried to frantically wipe the tears from her eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
>Ziva sniffled as she caught a glimpse of her father standing in the doorway.<br>Eli took a step forward as a genuine smile spread across his face.  
>"Ziva, it seems as though I was wrong in my words and actions." He said suddenly. "You belong with him. I see that now. I am sorry. If this is what you wish, you will both have my blessing."<br>Ziva smiled and looked back at Tony. "Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you."  
>Tony smiled and took her hand, gently sliding the ring onto her finger, it fit like a glove. He stood and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a long hug, his body seemed to remedy with her touch. Tony pulled back suddenly and cupped her cheeks, staring deep into her eyes. He used his thumbs to gently wipe her tears away.<br>"I love you."  
>She laughed softly and sniffled again. "I love you too, Tony."<p>

He grinned and leaned in, their lips meeting in a slow, passionate kiss. Ziva smiled against his lips and pulled away to find her father still smiling at them.  
>She walked over and hugged her father tightly.<br>"Your mother would be so proud." Eli whispered into his daughter's ear, his voice cracking slightly. Ziva's heart ached as she stuffed her face into her father's shirt. "And I am proud too." He told her as he rubbed her back and swallowed thickly.  
>"I will have a plane ready to take you back to DC, I am sure everyone will love to hear the news and take you to celebrate." Eli let go of his daughter and looked to Tony, giving him an awkward hug. "I know you will take care of my daughter. Thank you for loving her. It is all a father wishes to have someone love his little girl the way that you love Ziva. A true blessing." He let go of Tony and looked to his daughter who was admiring the ring on her finger.<br>"You traveled across the world even though you did not know if she wanted you." Eli mumbled softly.  
>Ziva's head snapped up as the words sank in. She blinked as her mind put the pieces together.<br>"You did not bring me here because you did not approve... You did it as a test to see how much Tony loved me." Ziva whispered.  
>p style="text-align: left;"Eli looked between Tony and his daughter and cracked a tiny smile. "I had to know that my Ziva was loved by a man who would go through any means to be with her. Even if it seemed hard or borderline impossible. That is what she deserves, someone devoted to her." He nodded. "Tony is all that and more."<br>Without another word Eli left the room leaving the newly engaged couple alone. They walked towards each other and met in another loving embrace, holding each other close, kissing each other deeply.  
>"Is the future Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo ready to go home?" Tony teased, kissing her nose.<br>Ziva's body warmed at the word home and she nodded happily. "Yes... Home."

**Please, please read and review and let me know what you think about the sequel of one-shots! Also, side note, I know Ziva may seem out of character here but you must understand that she has been changed by the affection Tony showed her. It is the first time in her life she is able to show true emotion and feels true emotion. He brings out a whole other side in her, just like she does in him. And Eli, no matter how big of an ass he is, is a father and loves his daughter. I like to think that even he has a soft spot. Even if it's a moment of weakness sort of thing which I wanted this to seem like. A one time kindness. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and for sticking around! I love each and every one of you.**


End file.
